<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illicit Photography by jkeuphoriadreamland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119062">Illicit Photography</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland'>jkeuphoriadreamland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illicit Photography [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, yandere - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Depression, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Food Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Noona Kink, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Pining, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spit Kink, Stalking, Stripping, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Teasing, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Vaginal Fingering, Whining, Whiny Jeon Jungkook, Yandere, Yandere Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; You, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illicit Photography [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the semester and as usual, you assigned a photography project wherein the students had to submit a portfolio conveying their own personal style and the type of work they do.  Each student was allowed to choose what images the photographs would contain. </p>
<p>“So basically you can take shots of anything that gives you inspiration, or stimulates you.  Perhaps you can find a muse of some sort. Portfolios will be worth 40 % of your grade. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.”</p>
<p> All of the students quickly get up to leave, running out of the lecture hall, except for Jungkook.  He lingered a little longer pretending to fix things in his bag.  You notice, but you don’t say anything.  This was not the first time he’s stayed behind.  He has always been quiet and reserved, pouring all of his talent into his work. He was also attentive and patient, taking time to learn his craft. Being a perfectionist, he always made sure to give you his best in everything he did, his photography almost at a professional’s level. You wondered if this time he would actually say something to you.  He’s always moved slowly, seeming to want to say something, but then he never does.  Today he was taking a bit longer than usual.</p>
<p> “Is everything okay, Jungkook?”</p>
<p>Shocked that you’ve directly acknowledged him, he tucks his chin into his chest and turns his shoulder away from you. “No, I-…well, I had a question about the photos.”</p>
<p>You’ve never heard him speak until this very moment and you regret it instantly.  His voice is soft and sweet, almost like honey pouring into your ears.  The sound is unlike what you imagined, your first impression being that he was rough around the edges. With his black clothes, and looming presence, one would think he was unapproachable, but his demeanor says otherwise.  He stands there unable to look you in the eyes and you find it ironic.  On any given day he was undressing you with his eyes, and now he was being…shy?</p>
<p> “What can I help you with?”</p>
<p>He’s still not looking your way so you approach him. Your proximity shocks him and he turns abruptly towards your voice. “I’m sorry, Jungkook.  What was your question?”</p>
<p>Hooking his backpack over his shoulder he then brings his eyes up, and in that momentary contact, you lose your concentration. He smiles sweetly at you and you start to question what game he was playing. It’s so strange how he could act so shy one moment and then bold the next.</p>
<p> “Well, I was wondering if you said we could take a photo of anything, if that’s what you literally meant.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course that’s what I meant.” you chuckle and it’s not missed by Jungkook, your tone suggesting you were mocking him or treating him like an ignorant child. “So anything goes, even a human model?”</p>
<p>“Sure, that’s fine Jungkook. We’ve talked about that before.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you.” He tilts his head a bit and the look he gives you before he leaves, burns right through your body and down to between your legs. “Thank you, Ms.____."</p>
<p>With an arrogance you’ve never witnessed before, he turns his back to you, flicking his hair off his forehead, and then he’s gone.</p>
<p>You sigh into the empty lecture hall wondering what the hell just happened. The fact that he was attractive was really making it difficult for you to keep a professional demeanor.  Even when you gave your lectures, his eyes on you would make you feel all sorts of tingly feelings.  It was obvious he knew what he did to you. It’s not like you never had attractive people come in and out of your life.  Many times you had received advances, which of course you declined-it wasn’t ethical. But with Jungkook, it was more difficult.The entire semester was an ever present struggle as you had to withstand his constant eye fucking. To say that it didn’t affect you would be a lie. It was strange how he was able to get under your skin when in reality he wasn’t even trying to do anything obvious. Because you cared about your job and your reputation, you never indulged him. Interestingly enough, he never tried anything. It was just innocent flirting and maybe that was part of the appeal.</p>
<p>—–</p>
<p> You didn’t really have a personal life so you were stuck at home on a Saturday night reviewing the portfolios that many students turned in early. As you glance through them, you notice that Jungkook had sent you his portfolio early as well, which doesn’t come as a surprise since he was a very hard working individual. Upon opening the file you are left in complete stupor. What you see can only be described as inappropriate, though the shots were gorgeous, they were not something you would expect a student to submit for their project. </p>
<p>You catch yourself staring at them and then trying to do the right thing, you shut your laptop. This had to be a terrible mistake on his part, there was no other explanation.  Obviously you needed to clear this up with him. Curiosity gets the better of you, however, and you peek at them once again. </p>
<p>You feel yourself flush at how absolutely sinful they are. You really shouldn’t be letting your mind wander like this. Pushing your laptop away from you as if it was leaking corrosive acid, you lie back and shut your eyes trying to remove the memory of the images from your mind.</p>
<p> “He is your student Y/N! Get it together! I’m just going to send him an email and we can meet tomorrow to sort this out!”</p>
<p>Finding some sort of semblance with your thoughts, you begin to type a simple email and hope that he fixes this before you have to finish grading the projects.  The worst part was that as a photographer, he had paid attention to every detail in each shot.  You came to the conclusion that it was him in the picture because after having reviewed them more times than you would like to admit, you noticed a bracelet with the initials JK  clearly visible for anyone on this god forsaken planet to see!  Completely stressed, you rub both of your hands over your face and huff out loudly.  Going to sleep would be your best option and in the morning things would be cleared up.  The problem was that sleep was hard to come by and sometime in the middle of the night your hands had trailed their way down over your body and into your wanting heat.  </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The next day comes and you receive a ping with an email alert from Jungkook.</p>
<p>-Sure thing Ms. ______, I’ll be there at 9 a.m. -JK-</p>
<p>You stare at the screen of your computer and your eyes scan over the reply several times before looking up at your wall for the time; 8:52 a.m.</p>
<p>Your heart rate elevates and you take in a deep breath as you prepare for the most interesting meeting of your life. The time to meet him was coming quickly and you really wish you had asked a colleague to sit in with you. You shake your head in denial thinking that maybe you just imagined all of this and that this was an honest to goodness mistake on his part.  </p>
<p>Maybe you were thinking too much into this.  Yes, he was flirty, but you didn’t think he would take it to this extreme.</p>
<p>A knock at your door brings you back into reality.  Your nerves kick in and you try to compose yourself. </p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>Jungkook walks in looking like temptation itself.  He always had a personal style that you imagine made the younger girls swoon.  The long black jacket he has on over his black turtleneck makes him look mysterious.  When he walks, you can see the material of his jeans stretch, the rips in them giving you an eyeful of his muscular thighs. Even his feet look perfect, black shoes to match the rest of the ensemble.  Finally reaching your desk, he peeks under his fringe and smiles at you. Flicking away his thick and luscious hair, he takes the seat you offer him across from you.  His face is a complete contrast to the body that just barely fit through the door frame of your office. If you thought it was hard to be near him when he was sitting in a chair high up in the lecture hall, you were completely mistaken.  In this very moment, after having seen indecent photographs of him, you find yourself feeling suffocated now that his body was just a few feet away. </p>
<p>“Hello, Ms. ______. What are we meeting about?” The cute way his bunny teeth peek through his beautifully sculpted cherry lips confuses you.  How could he look so innocent, yet take pictures of himself in such a graphic manner?</p>
<p> “I.. ugh, well. Jungkook…I received your portfolio, and I-…I think you sent me the wrong photographs by mistake.”</p>
<p>Jungkook looks down nonchalantly and cracks his neck. He exhales through his nose and brings his hands in front of him to settle intertwined on his lap.  He looks like a young school boy, but he’s far from it.  “Did you like them?”</p>
<p>He still hasn’t looked up at you, but you can feel the way the mood in the room has changed. What did he mean by that?  Did he mean to send those pictures on purpose?  Suddenly your chest feels tight, and your clothes even tighter. You cross your legs without realizing and his eyes flicker up to look at your lap. You somehow forget to breathe and before you can form any words he looks you directly in the eyes and smirks. “I take it you did.”</p>
<p>It’s scandalous how he’s got you behaving like a fluttering mess. You choke on words unsaid and cough in embarrassment.</p>
<p> “Jungkook, I cannot accept those types of photos.  I’m giving you a chance to redo your project.  If you do not, I will have no choice but to fail you and report you to the academic chair.  I like you and I don’t want to ruin your college career.” You don’t know where to place your hands and you shift uneasily in the chair feeling extremely nervous at this confrontation.  Jungkook is enjoying this, watching you squirm.  Everything he says or does from this moment on would be a risk and he knows it.  The problem is, he likes you too much.  From the first moment he walked into your lecture hall you became everything he’s thought about.  The pictures themselves were evidence of where his thoughts took him when he was alone on his bed. Submitting them was dangerous, but the way you seemed to respond to them made him believe that you weren’t exactly repulsed. </p>
<p>“Ms. _____, I took those pictures for you.  Are you telling me that they didn’t make you have any sort of response?”</p>
<p>“Jungkook, that question is inappropriate.  You cannot submit those types of photos.”</p>
<p>“ But, Ms. _____, the way you’re reacting gives me the impression that you did like them. Even now when I mention them you blush beautifully.”<br/>
Indignant you stand abruptly trying to make a show at how utterly offended you felt.  Putting on  a professional facade you confront him.  </p>
<p>“Jungkook, you cannot talk to your professor in such a manner.  I have no choice but to warn you once again.  Don’t make me–”</p>
<p>Though you try to seem intimidating you fail at it once Jungkook comes to stand next to your chair towering above your small frame. He comes close, too close. The last words on your tongue die when he dips his head down to your ear, low enough to make sure you hear every word he says. </p>
<p>“Listen, if you’re finished, I’m done waiting.  I know you want me, I can smell it.” Slowly he turns his face so that you can feel his breath tickle your neck, his lips hovering over the skin.</p>
<p>“Look at how your skin flushes…all these adorable goosebumps.  I bet you’re pretty little cunt got so wet when you saw my pictures. Didn’t it?”</p>
<p>Involuntarily your eyes close as you listen to him speak. The filthy words that are spilling out of his mouth cause you to rub your thighs together. When he pulls back you attempt to slap him for being so rude, but he catches your tiny wrist with his hand. He turns to look at you and you don’t miss the way his dark almond eyes are fully blown out in arousal. Breathing heavily you don’t remove your arm, his strength rivaling your own. Satisfied that he’s riled you up enough, he lets go of your hand. “I’ll be seeing you around, Ms. ______.”</p>
<p>As he walks out of the office you can’t help but think that you were much weaker for Jungkook than you had originally thought.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The rest of the week goes by as normal with Jungkook coming and going out of your class without a single word. You’ve been meaning to speak with him again about his portfolio since the semester was coming to a close, but you were too intimidated by the last meeting.  Your threats were apparently not taken seriously since Jungkook didn’t bother approaching you about it either.  Were you that meek that he could tell you would do nothing about it?  Was that the reason he sent them in the first place, knowing full well that you would be too afraid to challenge him?</p>
<p>Though he didn’t speak to you, his eyes have been doing more than talking.  It’s been an absolute torment for you to teach anything when his dark eyes follow you around the room, making you feel exposed. He seemed intent on dragging on this little game. And then when least expected, the man himself decides to come up to you at the end of your lecture, just as you were packing your bag. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ms. _____. I was wondering if you were available to help me with some photographs I took.” He gestures towards his camera bag and you follow his vision, unsure of what he means. </p>
<p>Anxiously you stand behind the desk trying to keep a barrier between your bodies. Anytime he came near you it was hard to hide your attraction for him. It was wrong in so many ways and yet you couldn’t help it. Hesitantly you look up only to see that his face is hidden beneath the black hoodie he walked into class with.  Although he had taken it off out of courtesy during your lecture, he now stands with it on, looking dark and ominous. It seems easier to talk to him when his piercing eyes weren’t on you. </p>
<p>“Sure, Jungkook.  I can take a look.”</p>
<p>He goes to grab his camera out of his bag, taking care to place his bag on the table in front of him. Carefully he pulls it out and starts to make his way around towards you.  “Stop!” You panic.  It was silly you knew, but you both still had some unfinished business and he couldn’t be trusted. (or was it the other way around?)</p>
<p>“I’m just coming around to show you the pictures. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” His tone was patronizing and it made your face heat up.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just that you haven’t submitted any new photos and our last conversation was beyond inappropriate.” Watching you with hooded eyes he enjoys how your body reacts to him.  “Do I make you nervous?” This would be a good time to lie and pretend that you were stronger than he took you for, but the way he asks the question already had your mind racing. “Why would I be nervous? I am your teacher, nothing more.  Consider what happened  forgotten.  I’m not going to let something so frivolous keep me from doing my job.”</p>
<p>“So you think I’m frivolous?” He repeats the last word with a roll of his eyes inflecting the end of the word in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I said, Jungkook.  Let me take a look at your photos.” Trying to change the subject and move on, you reach out for his camera and then click to view the images.  The first few were beautiful, showing landscapes in black and white, some played with light, and others of different shutter speeds. Continuing on you reach a fifth image. </p>
<p>“Is this me?” </p>
<p>Shockingly he gets shy, bowing his head and nodding silently. “Yes. I find you fascinating.”</p>
<p>His words should not have caused your heart rate to soar and your mouth to go dry, but they did.</p>
<p>“Jungkook, listen …you can’t just take pictures of me, it’s not proper …we have to settle your grade, and I can’t keep–”</p>
<p>Jungkook steps closer then, the camera in your hand forgotten.  He takes it up, placing it gently on the table next to where you both stood. His body was much too close and you felt much too warm. “Ms. ____, can I call you noona?  I think it’s more comfortable to call you that.” Again he comes even closer and you want to run away screaming because that would be the right thing to do, but you don’t.  His face comes down to be inches from your own and once again you find yourself speechless, it seems he’s been doing a lot of that to you lately.  “Noona, I’m tired of playing these games.  I’ve been giving you hints all semester, and it took  pictures of my cock to bring a blush out of you.  I’m growing impatient.  I’ve shown you my interest…now…” he slides his hands over your waist as he presses his body to yours, “ stop being such a tease.”</p>
<p>Your hands come up to try to push him back for fear that you might be caught in the act in the empty lecture hall, but it’s useless.  The wall of his chest is too strong and muscular for you to make any sort of impact, and he smells sweet, like a garden and strawberries.  “Jungkook, I don’t know what you think-”</p>
<p>“Fuck, do you ever shut up?” Without permission he takes your mouth hot and heavy. His lips render you useless as you don’t even bother trying to resist him.  You’ve wanted this as well, and your body was over fighting against it. He kisses you with such desperate yearning that it leaves you breathless. His chest reverberates with a satisfying sound at finally having been able to taste your mouth. His tongue is soft, yet demanding, drawing out pitiful whines from your throat. The entire time his hands stay on your waist, and you almost want him to actually move them, touch you somewhere else. He turns his head to the side to deepen the kiss and slowly draws your lips out over his teeth, he then brushes over it gently with his tongue to soothe the pain.</p>
<p>“See, noona, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p>
<p>Your eyes are still shut, your body taking a little longer than normal to recover from his kiss.</p>
<p>His heat is now gone as he steps aside to start packing his camera back into his bag. Finally realizing what happened, you open your eyes, a sexual haze coating over them.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I have a project to redo.  I need to keep that 4.0.” He  smiles your way, and once again his sweet and innocent face gives you whiplash. “Oh, I-…okay..”</p>
<p>Jungkook chuckles at your confused state, “No worries, noona.  I’ll send you my photographs tonight.  Will you miss me?”</p>
<p>It’s silly that you want to quickly reply to him like a teenage girl, so you control yourself for the moment. “I’ll look forward to finally giving you a grade.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, noona.” Winking, he walks off and out of the room.  Finding a chair, you sit for a good ten minutes staring out into space.  What was even happening with him?  Were you really going to let this happen?</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>The weekend is boring as always and you kind of start to miss Jungkook’s attention.  It’s on Sunday night, that while watching a movie, you receive a notification from your email. Opening it you see that it’s from Jungkook. </p>
<p>-Here are the photos you asked for.  You earned them after that kiss-JK-</p>
<p>Amazingly you blush and get frustrated all in the same beat.  The fact that this younger man could make your heart flutter was utterly ridiculous.  Looking at the photos, you once again realize why he was your best student.  Everything he sent is amazing.  As you finish reviewing his submission, you get another notification. </p>
<p>-This is for you-JK-</p>
<p>Your finger hovers over the mousepad deciding whether or not to open the file.  It’s not a mystery as to what it might be, and yet curiosity gets the better of you.  His face is in this one and you almost wish it wasn’t because the look he has on his face causes you to clench against nothing.  It’s an image of him lying on his bed in black and white.  You can barely make out parts of him with some shadows blocking his body here and there.  What you definitely do not miss is the way his neck is thrown back in pleasure, highlighting his neck muscles and long hair.  His hand is also firmly wrapped around himself, though all that you can see is the length without detail.  Everything about the picture is beautiful and so erotic. You don’t push away the screen this time, enjoying the image of him in this state. The way the tip of his length shines with pre-cum only begs the question as to what the reason was for his state of arousal.</p>
<p>Another notification comes in. -call me-JK-.</p>
<p>All kinds of bells and alarms ring in your head warning you not to do it.  The phone number is located in your student information file, and with every fiber of your being you try to stay seated on your couch, resisting the urge to go against your better judgement. Getting up you quickly search for the information, and before you could stop yourself you call.</p>
<p>“Hello.” His voice sounds sultry and it drags you in immediately.</p>
<p>“Hello, Jungkook.  I- what did you need me to call you for?”</p>
<p>Of course you tried to lie to convince yourself that you were calling him because of something school related, but your voice gives you away.</p>
<p>“I just missed you.”</p>
<p>“I really can’t call you for that reason Jungkook…I have to g–.”</p>
<p>“No! Wait! Noona, why would you hang up on me so soon after I sent you a gift.”</p>
<p>You sigh loud enough for him to hear and you knew then that he had you. “Jungko–”</p>
<p>“Tell me you didn’t like it and I’ll hang up the phone right now.”</p>
<p>You had the option of lying, but your mouth wasn’t complying. Even as he speaks to you, you’re already unraveling enraptured by the way he sounds so sweet and soft.  This was problematic.</p>
<p>“I can’t- that’s not fair.  You can’t send someone a picture like that and then ask them to tell you they hate it.”</p>
<p>You hear him chuckle into the phone and even that sounds amazing. “Noona, if you would quit being stubborn, you and I wouldn’t have to be having a conversation over the phone.  I could be at your house right now…giving…”</p>
<p>“Please! Please don’t say things like that. Why are you doing this to me?”</p>
<p>“Because I like you.  Don’t you like me?” He almost sounds hurt and you start to feel guilty that you’ve been putting up such a resistance.  Who the hell wouldn’t want someone like him? “Jungkook, I’m your professor and I really can’t do things like this…it’s –I just can’t.”</p>
<p>“But do you want to?  Because, I really want you, noonah~.” The way he extends the word noona makes him sound like a whiny boy and it was beginning to get more difficult to focus on denying him. </p>
<p>“Jungkook, I like you. I just can’t like you the way you want.  Do you want me to get fired?”</p>
<p>“No, noona.”</p>
<p>“Okay then, I really need to let you go.  I’ve already..... what are you doing?”</p>
<p>You didn’t want to seem perverted by jumping to the conclusion that it sounded like he was touching himself, but that’s exactly what it sounded like. “Nothinggg..”  He stretches the word into a whine and you swear in that moment you just ruined your panties. </p>
<p>“Are you–?.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know, noona?” His question was an obvious trap. The problem was, you did want to know, with every fiber of your being. You could already tell with the way his voice was slipping what he was doing.  Once he admitted it, however, the wall you had built would come crashing down.  “Tell me that you want to know…right now…ughh…ask me…”</p>
<p>Your eyes are closed, too focused on the noises you pick up in the background.  It all sounded too delicious and tempting to resist. His dulcet voice doesn’t make matters any better, and when you hear him suddenly moan you can’t stop yourself. “Tell me, Jungkook..tell me what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>His cries suddenly grow in fervency and another rush of wetness pools at your core. He whimpers every time he tugs on his length and you can picture it all in your head.  Every noise he makes paints a mental image that brings you closer to insanity. “Noona, do you hear that? I’m leaking all over my hand. Only you make me feel this way. Help me.”</p>
<p>His heavy breaths are in your ear, deep and low moans driving you to the brink of insanity. He sounds so pretty, occasional high pitches heard in his cries. The lewd sounds of him jerking his cock in his hand cause you to sit back and spread your legs. Your hand moves down and into your panties ready to follow along with him, reach the peak you know he’s so close to reaching. His moans are delicious and arousing you more than you’ve ever been before. Your fingers are soaked easily sliding back and forth between your lips. “Fuck, noona.  You sound amazing.”</p>
<p>You hadn’t realized you made a sound, having been so enraptured by the ones he was making. His words encourage you, fingers diving deep into your heat. “You want to sit on my dick, huh? I would fucking love to feel your pretty pussy wrap around me, so tight…fuck.” </p>
<p>Riled up by your sexy sounds he can’t help but to climb higher. </p>
<p>“Tell me, noona. Tell me you want to fuck yourself on my cock….”</p>
<p>“I- oh god …yes I want to. Yes..I want to feel you inside of me…”</p>
<p>“Such a good fucking girl, noona..cum with me, yeah?  I need to hear you cum.”</p>
<p>It had only taken him ten minutes to completely fuck you up.  There would be no more resisting him as he had you right where he wanted you. Moving your fingers quicker, you bring your other hand down and start to massage your clit with more determination.  You were already so close.  Feeling your core squeeze against your fingers, you rotate your wrists and flick your fingers faster and faster on your clit.  Pressing on it harder you feel the pressure build in your abdomen. As you hear his escalated breaths and huffs, you hook a finger up into your g-spot. All you needed was to hear him cry out. His whines are edging you forward, each whimper leaving you a mess. Soon he releases a loud moan and it immediately triggers  your release.  When he hears you he begins to fuck into his hand faster, tearing a moan from his lips.  You both cum together, breaths rapid and bodies weary. A few moments pass before anyone speaks. </p>
<p>“Noona?” he barely whispers, voice hoarse from exertion.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said?” </p>
<p>What had you said? You had said so many things, and anyone of them could have been truthful, but honestly, you had let your hormones get the best of you.</p>
<p>“What did I say?”</p>
<p>Jungkook is a little offended that you didn’t take him seriously. “That you wanted to feel me inside of you.” Although you had already orgasmed, the way he asks you the question sends electricity back down to your core.</p>
<p>“Well, I-…I do, Kookie.”  The sweet new name you give him causes Jungkook to melt further into his bed.  You really did like him and he hadn’t just imagined it.  He knew that when you wore those short skirts you did it only because of him.  And when you walked by him as you gave your lecture, that you were letting him know that you wanted to be close to him.  Even when you stood in front of the room, you looked at him the most.  There was no way he could confuse your feelings and he was sure that because he sent you those pictures you were finally able to accept your feelings.</p>
<p>“I like that name.” </p>
<p>“What? Kookie? I like it to.” He sounds so innocent when not two minutes before he was whimpering the most filthy things into your ear. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”</p>
<p>“Okay, noona. I can’t wait.” As he hangs up the phone you begin to worry that maybe he was a bit too eager.  Realizing that you were officially screwed and that there was no turning back now, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to have fun with a hot young man.  Eventually he would get tired of you and then you could move on from this. Sleep slowly creeps in and you suddenly realize how tired all of this had made you.  Lying back onto the couch you fall asleep.</p>
<p>Jungkook, however, could not find his own rest.  He still could not get over the fact that you had finally given in to him.  He would play it cool, for your sake, but this was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Slight stalking, needy Jungkook, noona!kink, baby boy Jungkook, dirty talk, nsfw email pics, whiny Jungkook, pining, some fluff BARELY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason you wake up before sunrise. Without realizing, memories from the night before come flooding back. Just the thought of it had your insides turning and your stomach flopping. You hadn’t planned on it going too far, but now, you wonder whether or not you’ll be able to face him again. Turning, you stretch your back fully on the couch working out the kinks in your neck caused from your awkward sleep position. The only thing motivating you to get up at the moment is your need for coffee. Breathing out in annoyance, you will your body to stand only to find that your legs feel a bit shaky. It was embarrassing to admit it, but it had been a long time since you’d had a soul shattering orgasm. Chuckling to yourself, you cringe at how his soft voice and simple dirty talk so easily unraveled you. Phone sex seemed so juvenile, reserved only for hormonal youth, but all of that was forgotten the moment you heard Jungkook’s soft voice whining in need for you.</p><p>Barely making it into the kitchen, you wonder how on earth you were going to keep up with him. It’s not like you were old by any means, but you had so many things going. It would be insane of you to try and indulge a twenty two year old man. Lost in thought, you pour yourself a cup of coffee and then return to the couch where you had performed your malicious act the night before. A vibration on the cushion next to you reminds how you lost your phone the night prior after you carelessly let it slip out of your hand when you fell asleep. Reaching for it you check your messages, and without question, you glance at the screen and immediately know who it’s from. You hadn’t given him the privilege of being on your contacts list yet, so his name still didn't appear. Upon opening your texts, you see over twenty messages all from him. *holy shit* All of it was too much for you to process. You scroll to the very first one and read it, a smile quickly playing on your face.</p><p><strong><em> {unknown}:</em></strong> Noona, I miss your voice. You groan inwardly and roll your eyes, “cute”, you huff. The next few messages were just as adorable.</p><p><strong><em> {unknown}:</em></strong> I can still hear you crying out my name. {unknown}: Are you dreaming of me? I wish I could smell your neck. I bet you smell so sweet.</p><p>It’s only seven thirty in the morning, but somehow he's already managed to make you feel increasingly warmer. You shift a bit and start to feel sticky between your thighs.</p><p><strong><em> {unknown}:</em></strong> I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t wait to see you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was obviously trying to kill you, there was no other explanation. Somehow he was managing to wedge himself into your heart. All of his messages had the same general theme, so you scroll quickly until you reach the last one, wishing you hadn’t.</p><p><strong><em> {unknown}:</em></strong> When I get my chance with you, I’m going to be so good for you. You won’t ever need or want anyone but me. You do believe me, <em>right</em>, noona?</p><p>Apparently Jungkook was on a mission to wreck you and it was working. Reaching for your cup of coffee you mindlessly begin to sip it and wonder what the hell you had gotten yourself into. The adrenaline you felt towards this taboo situation wasn’t wearing out, and although you tried to deny him, your resolve was weakening. Any sane person would have to be dead to withstand his charms. You begin to chant a mantra in your head about how wrong this is, yet you don’t want it to stop. Letting him win was so easy. One look from his sweet puppy eyes was all it took to have you whipped for him. It was because of those very eyes that you found yourself in this mess. Maybe you should never have spoken to him that day after class. You sigh in frustration as you make your way towards your room. You wouldn’t see him today as he only had classes with you on certain days, but you secretly wanted to. It would be interesting to see how he would behave after your phone conversation. Looking at the clock you realize you had class in an hour, so you take your thoughts with you into the bedroom and get ready for the day.</p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t have any business being on campus, but he just can’t help wanting to see you. He waits in the parking lot for you to arrive to your usual spot. Standing behind the trees he prepares his camera in order to get the perfect shot of you. He couldn’t get over how beautiful you were. As his teacher you inspired him to improve his craft, always supporting his work. Your own photography was amazing and it challenged him to work even harder. You were everything, and he couldn’t stop a smile from taking shape on his lips at the thought of your brilliance. He certainly picked the perfect woman. It was all an accident, him being in your class. Originally he was enrolled with another professor, but for some reason the class was dropped and he was placed with you. He knows it was all meant to be, there were no such things as coincidences. And so as he waits for you to arrive, his heart beats rapidly at the thought of seeing you again. If he thought you couldn’t get any more sexy, he was wrong. Just the memory of the sounds you made last night had him feeling arousal creep back between his thighs. He turns then, and notices you parking your car. When you get out, his breath gets caught up in his throat. Lifting his camera he snaps a few shots, each moment a memory for him to treasure. </p><p>__</p><p>You sprint out of your car, late due to Jungkook distracting your mind. Your heels make it hard for you to control your steps, along with your choice of skirt, tighter than normal just in case. Carrying your bag and large tubes with sample photography inside, it was difficult to keep a balance and you accidentally drop them to the floor. Bending to pick them up, your eyes are drawn towards black shoes and large veiny hands. Moving your vision up slowly, black trousers and a black button up dress shirt grace your vision. Without even looking up at his face, you already knew who it was. As soon as you reach his doe eyes, you swallow hard out of nervousness, a red tint staining your cheeks.</p><p>“Hello, noona. How are you today?” He knows exactly how you are. He was responsible for it. “I’m okay, Jungkook. Do you have class today?”</p><p>“I don’t, but I wanted to get a head start on studying for my exams.”</p><p>“Oh, well I hope you do well. I’m already late for my lecture, please excuse me.”</p><p>As you go to walk around him and back on your path, he grabs your forearm and holds you there coming down to speak softly into your ear.</p><p>“Didn’t you miss me, noona? I’ve missed you so fucking much. Did you wear that skirt just for <em>me</em>?”</p><p>You’re standing on campus property in front of so many people, any of them a possible student, yet you can’t control your eyes from closing to the sweet sound of his voice. He’s so close that you can feel his breath on your neck, and if it were another place and time, you might jump him right then. He holds you gently noticing you don’t even struggle against his grip. The way your chest fills with the breath you were so desperate to find makes him smile. Your skin gives away your arousal, bursting with tiny bumps in acknowledgement of stimuli. He sighs. You were so fucking perfect.</p><p>“Jungkook, we– I can’t do this here.” He lets go satisfied with your response. Even if you don’t say it, he knows what you feel, what you want. Before you walk away, you dare steal glance at him, but what you find is a shy boy, eyes hidden beneath the dark fringe he wears so effortlessly. He tilts his head and smiles innocently. You can see the beauty mark under his lower lip and the one under his nose. Adorable would be the right word to describe him at that moment, except you knew better.</p><p>“Okay, noona. Please text me later?” You smile back, holding together what little control you had left.</p><p>“Of course.” With that you both part ways.</p><p>–--</p><p>You barely get through your lecture when your phone buzzes on your desk. Finishing your last thoughts you close your lesson. As soon as you’re alone you check your messages.</p><p><strong><em> {Kookie}:</em> </strong>I need you. His name pops up and you scrunch up your nose. Apparently you were much weaker than you thought having added him to your contact's list. You told him you would text, but your day got so busy that you never got to it.</p><p><strong><em> {Y/N}:</em></strong> What’s wrong?</p><p>He doesn’t immediately reply so you get worried that maybe he meant he needed you in a serious way so you call him.</p><p>“Hello? Kookie, are you okay?”</p><p>“I–nngh….noonaaa…”</p><p>“Kookie, what’s wrong…hello?” He wasn’t being clear, slurring his words…his voice staining…</p><p>“Kookie, oh my god…you scared me.”</p><p>“I did? I’m sorry, noona. I–I’m just…I need you.”</p><p>Your face flushes in embarrassment and arousal. You bring the phone closer to you ear afraid that someone might hear his moans.</p><p>“I can’t help you right now, Kookie. I am not in a good place.” You hear him sigh in disappointment staying silent on the line.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” The last thing you are is mad at him, your blood running hot throughout your body.</p><p>“No, I’m not mad. Where are you?”</p><p>“I’m home, noona. Want to come see me?” The answer would be a million times yes, but you had another class in half an hour, and would never make it back in time. Also, it would be extremely risky to go to his home. Did he live on campus? With a roommate?</p><p>“I can’t. Maybe we can plan another time?”</p><p>Jungkook wants to understand you, but the strain in his boxers tells him otherwise. If you wanted to play the strong one here, then he would let you. Eventually you would give in and come looking for him. Playing the understanding “boyfriend”, he concedes.</p><p>“Okay, just let me know when.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kookie…and I’m sorry.”</p><p>-–</p><p>The rest of the day goes by as usual except for the fact that your mind was plagued by thoughts of Jungkook. The way he sounded earlier made you regret saying no to him. His neediness was your absolute weakness and he seemed to know that. Finally making it home, you kick off your heels and drop your bag to the floor so happy to be able to dig your toes into your soft carpet. Jungkook hasn’t texted or called you after this morning, and you suddenly want his attention. Sitting on your fluffy chair, you pull out your phone and send him a text.</p><p><strong><em>{Y/N}:</em></strong> Hey Kookie, I’m free now.</p><p>You wait and watch expecting to immediately see the three blinking dots of his response, but it doesn’t come. You laugh throwing your phone on the couch thinking how stupid it was of you to expect him to be at your beck and call. Maybe he was busy. Your stomach grumbles in a clear sign that you were hungry and you decide to make dinner instead of waiting for his response. Time passes and you’re starting to feel like a high school girl who got stood up on prom night. It’s suddenly midnight and you’re holding a glass of red wine in your hand and your phone in the other. Your message was never read, so that was a good sign that he wasn’t ignoring you, but still…you wonder why he never got back to you. You decide to go to sleep. Tomorrow you would see him in class and he would tell you then what happened.</p><p>Jungkook had seen your message, but he didn’t open it hoping to rattle your nerves. It took you the whole day to send him one text and he couldn’t understand it. Was he not important to you? You were being too paranoid about being discovered when nothing was even happening between you two. You obviously didn’t want to move forward because you didn’t want him. What other reason would you have to deny his request? He tried to take it slow hoping that at some point you would be willing to do more. He takes a drink out of the bottle he’s been nursing since this afternoon to help him numb the desires that overwhelmed him when it came to you. He really hopes that you weren’t starting to hate him because then he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>—</p><p>For some reason you wake up nervous and take extra care in making sure to choose an outfit that would draw his eyes. Trying not to overthink it, you apply your lipstick making sure your lips look extra pouty so that Jungkook would undeniably know that you wanted his attention. It was immature, you knew, but it also made you feel sexy. You wonder if he would be able to ignore you once he walked into lecture. Maybe then he would think twice about ignoring your messages.</p><p>You make it to university early, a little bit too eager to see him. For the first time ever you feel nervous and you don’t know why. <em>Yes</em>, you had been very vocal about how much you wanted him, but now you were starting to wonder if he still wanted you. Walking into your office you don’t notice your colleague, Yoongi, eyeing you suspiciously. “Going on a date?”</p><p>His voice startles you and you turn towards him with an upturned lip. “No, <em>nosy</em>.  I’m obviously here for a lecture.  Which, by the way, why aren’t you at yours?”</p><p>“I’m on break.” Secretly you admired Yoongi for always being so laid back about life.  Sometimes you wish you could tone it down too, like right now.  Were you being too obvious that even <em>he</em> noticed?</p><p>“Enjoy it, I gotta go.”</p><p>“Alright, ______. You might wanna pull that skirt down a bit.”</p><p>Sighing you roll your eyes and walk away.  Even though he was a pain in the ass, he was your pain in the ass.  He began working at the university when you did, except he taught music.  You both shared an office in the arts building and ever since the first day you couldn’t get rid of him.  He knew you pretty well, and after his comment, you hoped he wouldn’t catch on to the stupid things you were doing.</p><p>As the students draw into the hall, you pretend to make yourself busy, controlling your eyes and emotions.  No Jungkook yet.  The time to start the lecture begins and you anxiously peer around the room seeking out the only pair of eyes that made you weak in the knees.  You start your day with a terrible feeling of disappointment that he’s not coming.  When you give the first break, you walk over to your laptop to check emails and that’s  when you notice Jungkook’s name in your inbox. The subject reads <em>-I’m sick, but I made you something- JK-</em></p><p>You can’t help the huge smile that stretches across your face.  Shaking your hair forward to hide your rosy cheeks, you open the attachment, careful to make sure that no one sees your screen.  You inhale sharply at what you see. It’s an angled shot of him from above, his mouth open in ecstasy. When you pan down you can see he has a tight grip on his cock and ropes of cum decorate his fist and stomach. Subconsciously you cross your legs while standing, hoping to conceal the immense rush of fluid you feel rushing down your core. No matter how many times you see him, you still can’t get over how gorgeous he is. Remembering what the subject line says, you crease your brow in worry. Was he so sick that he couldn’t come to class?</p><p>When the students come back you can’t seem to focus on the rest of the lecture dwelling on how the end of the day can't come soon enough. You feel bad you weren’t able to talk to him the day before.  Was it too forward to visit him and make sure he was okay? He had invited you the day before…though it was for other reasons.  Surely if you went as a friend it would be acceptable? When your lecture ends you you decide to look up Junkook’s address. It would only be a friendly visit and then you’d feel better after knowing he was okay. </p><p>—</p><p>You found a wonderful place that made delicious seaweed soup and picked some up to bring to Jungkook.  You hoped that he wouldn’t be upset with you for showing up unannounced, but you couldn’t help wanting to be there for him.  He probably didn’t have anyone else.  Knocking on his apartment door you were surprised to be greeted by a stranger. He looked to be about Jungkook’s age, yet he was smaller and softer. “Hello, is Jungkook here?”</p><p>The boy looks a bit shocked to see a strange woman at the door, but then he smiles. “Yes, who may I ask is looking for him?”</p><p>You’ve never seen him before, but who is to say that he wasn’t a student on your campus.  You start to work up a lie, when you hear a hoarse Jungkook speak up. “Hyung, it’s okay. You can let her in.”  Jimin steps to the side and you walk in ducking your head in fear that he’d somehow recognize you. “JK, I’m leaving.  Call me if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks for taking care of me, hyung.”  Jimin nods and walks out the door, not even looking back at you.  You sigh in relief, but that moment is quickly lost when you look up to see Jungkook wrapped up in a fluffy robe with a red and puffy face.  His cute little nose is red at the tip and his eyes look glazed over.  A tissue box adorns his hands, and the robe is barely tied, showing a bit of his chest and abs.  You want to run and kiss him silly, make it all go away.  He looks so vulnerable and soft.  In that moment you really feel like a jerk for not giving him the attention he’d been asking for.  “Kookie, my goodness.  Are you okay? I’m sorry to just show up. I’ve brought you some soup.” You lift up the bag in an apologetic gesture and he turns his eyes towards you smiling softly. </p><p>He sniffles. “Thank you, noona.”  His voice is so scratchy and you feel bad for making him talk. “Hey, it’s fine.  Please don’t strain your voice.  Let’s get you comfortable and get this soup in your system.  You’ll be better in no time.” You rush at  him moving him towards the couch where you  settle down next to him.  He doesn’t know what to say or do, your actions overwhelming his senses. “So who’s that guy?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s just Jimin, my friend.  He found out I was sick and ran over to take care of me.  He’s always there when I need him most.” The truth was he came over when Jungkook called him crying about how you didn’t want him.  Jimin tried to calm him down, but by then it was too late, and now he was sick.</p><p>Seeing you here on the couch next to him made him realize that he had been silly.  Why else would you be here if not because you cared?  He rests his head back against the cushions, tilting his head to the side, eyes angled and looking at you curiously. “Why did you come?”</p><p>“Your email said you were sick.” His nose scrunches in question, you can see the wheels turning and you want to laugh at the fact that he caught you in a lie.</p><p> “I know what you’re thinking, Kookie, and <em>yes</em>…I came  so I could check up on you.”</p><p>He doesn’t speak, simply biting his lip to keep his emotions under control.  He looked like he wanted to smile big, but didn’t want to let you see.  “<em> And</em>….?”</p><p>He sits up and shifts closer, his eyes on yours somehow making you feel shy. “And <em>what</em>?” You act brave, smiling back at him as if his presence didn’t affect you at all.  “Did you like it?"</p><p>Your mind runs in circles trying to conjure up an answer that doesn’t make you sound like a woman in despair. “Yes, you know I did.” That seemed to satisfy him as he leans back against the couch tipping his head up and closing his eyes. “Good.”.</p><p>He’s on the couch, legs crossed and tucked neatly under his robe as you open the bag of soup. “Hurry and eat this before it gets cold.”  You both sit in silence as you help feed him. When you get to about half the bowl, you stop to look at him in the eyes.  “Kookie, I’m sorry I couldn’t come yesterday.”  Slowly you move forward and kiss his lips gently.  His eyes flutter closed enjoying the feel of your soft lips. When you pull away he sighs.  His beautiful lashes flit open and the look on his face is devastating. “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here now.”</p><p> It’s your turn to bite back a smile at how precious he was being.  It was obvious he was weak, battling whatever virus his poor body was plagued with. He comes forward to kiss you again, but you pull away.  “Jungkook, we can’t. You’re  sick and we’ve barely even..I don’t know. I don’t want you to get too excited, you should rest.”</p><p>He doesn’t understand what you mean, when his heart has been ready for you since the moment he saw you, but he tries to reason with himself.  It was natural for you to need more time.  He had so much more to give and show you.  He would be what you need when you were ready.  Without looking you successfully place the soup on the nearby table. “I have to go, but <em>please</em> promise me you’ll rest.”</p><p>You go to stand, but he quickly grabs your wrist.  Turning to look at him you see his large eyes begging you for something more, something unsaid, but you’re not quite sure what.  “Noona, thank you.”</p><p>His words are completely different than you had expected.  It surprises you.</p><p>“You’re welcome.  I hope that you’re well enough to come to class on Thursday. I’ll text you later to see how you’re doing, okay?”  Jungkook wants to say no, that he doesn’t want you to go and that he’d rather you stay, but he doesn’t. “Okay.” His lips form into a pout and it takes every ounce of your strength to tell him goodbye.  </p><p>–</p><p>As you pull into your garage, you drop your head onto your steering wheel.  You’ve only really known him for a little over a month and he was already making you behave recklessly.  You still had responsibilities and a reputation to keep up.  Mindlessly you make your way into your home not remembering when or how you got into the shower, but then your phone goes off waking you from your haze. Turning off the water, you quickly grab a towel and walk to your bedroom to check your messages. </p><p>He couldn’t even wait until you texted him. </p><p>
  <em><b>{Kookie}</b>:  “Noona, what are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>Since the moment you left he kept thinking about how you didn’t let him kiss you.  Were you disgusted by him?  He couldn’t even fathom the idea.  He needed to stop putting these thoughts into his mind, they were making him feel worse.  Once he spoke with you he would feel better, he just knew it.</p><p>
  <em><b>{Kookie}:</b> Noona, do you like me?</em>
</p><p>When you finally read your messages you smile at the first one, but then your stomach dips at the next question.  He had to know that you did.  You’ve never had a relationship with a student before and it was fraying your nerves.  So far it’s only been sexy phone conversations and a sweet kiss, but every time you saw him it became harder and harder to control your desire. Deciding to call him, it would be easier to express what you were feeling.  Sometimes text messages just didn’t convey the right meaning.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, how are you?  Are you feeling better?” Now that he heard your voice he was feeling a million times better. “Yes, just a little. The soup helped.” He sniffles a bit and your heart constricts.  <em>Why were you feeling this way?</em>  Internally you battled with yourself, but you were losing..it was obvious to you that there was more to your feelings than you were willing to admit. “I’m glad…promise me you’ll rest well tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, noona.  I’ll do whatever you ask.”  There he was again being all sweet and malleable. “Kookie, why do you say things like that?”</p><p>“Because I like you, silly.” You huff and shake your head. “Well, I like you too, but we barely know each other.”</p><p>“That’s okay.  I trust you.”  It felt weird to hear him say that when for all he knew you could be some weird university professor that preys upon young men.</p><p>“Jungkook, you can’t just say that. It’s –” You shiver from the cold in the room, still standing in your towel.  Jungkook catches the sound and immediately asks what’s wrong.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I just got out of the shower and..I need to get dressed.”  Maybe that was a little bit too much information because Jungkook takes in a sharp breath at your words. “You’re in a towel?”  You hear him swallow and it makes you chuckle in embarrassment. “Yes, that is what usually happens when you get out of the shower.” He sighs loudly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Noona, you can’t just tell me you’re in a towel, naked and wet, and expect me to be okay.”</p><p>Again the conversation takes a turn and you find yourself wondering how this always happened with him. One minute he was cute and fluffy and the next he’s charming the hell out of you. </p><p>“I’m sorry, let me get dressed–”</p><p>“NO! Please don’t. I just want to talk with you knowing that you’re standing there ..in just a towel…”</p><p>“Jungkook, don’t be silly.  What if I catch a cold?”</p><p>“Well then, let me heat you up.”  Interestingly enough, you were already there.  Knowing that he was so interested in you being half naked was enough of a tease. “How are you going to do that, Kookie?”</p><p>Every time you called him that name he melted a little more.  He felt like he belonged to you and the way you were responding to him right now was boosting his ego.  He must have read you wrong earlier.  His damned fever was messing with his head.  You sounded so ready for him.</p><p>“Are you lying down?”</p><p>“I am now.”</p><p>“Good.  I want you to tell me the truth, noona.  Do you want to fuck me?”</p><p>You were not prepared for such a forward question.  The phone thing you both had going on was already treading on dangerous waters, but to admit more, was risky.  Sure you’ve said many things to him in conversation, but this time it sounded like he really wanted answers. “I can’t answer that, Jungkook.  It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p>“Oh, but fucking your fingers into your pussy as I beg you to let me cum is better?”</p><p>He had you there.  What exactly were you doing.  The lines had been blurred a long time ago. You don’t say anything, too scared to speak and to admit that he was right. </p><p>“Noona…are you there?  I’m sorry…I didn’t mean –”</p><p>“It’s alright, don’t apologize.  You have every right to question me.  You just have to understand that this isn’t right.  This could mean my career, my life …I’ve already put so much in jeopardy by talking to you in this manner.”</p><p>Jungkook could hear the fear in your voice, the uncertainty in your tone.  He would never hurt you or get you fired.  He wanted to be there for you, to take care of you.</p><p>“You can trust me, noona.  I’ll be good for you.  I promise.”  Strangely enough you believe him.  There was something in his voice that made you feel like he was telling the truth. “Thank you for saying that. Now, please get some rest.  You can’t get yourself all aroused right now.”</p><p>“But, nooona!!”</p><p>“No buts. Go to bed and I’ll call you in the morning.”</p><p>Victoriously Jungkook smiles. He turns his cheeks into his phone pretending it was your neck he was rubbing. Closing his eyes he takes in a deep breath and then lets it out of his nose. “Okay, noona. I’ll miss you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rough kissing, babyboy!Jungkook, sub!jungkook, dom!reader, noona!kink, hand job, cum shot, hickies, mentions of adoption, slight angst, pining, hair pulling, over-stimulation, future smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that look?”  Glancing over you see Yoongi giving you one of his judgmental, nose scrunched stares.  You hated how much he could tell when something was off, and you felt guilty at having hidden everything about Jungkook from him.  It’s not that you didn’t trust him, on the contrary, you trusted him with your life, but you knew that if he knew what you were doing, he wouldn't hold back his tongue- and you just didn’t want to hear it.</p><p>“What look?” you questions in defense.</p><p>He lifts up an eyebrow and quirks his upper lip as if he could tell you were keeping something from him.</p><p>“<em>Tha</em>t look.  It’s like you’re gassy or happy-I can't tell which. I’m going to go with happy because it’s too early to be gassy. So what’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing is <em>up</em>, Yoongs.  Can’t I just be happy?” Biting your bottom lip, you work to contain the smile that threatens to creep up.  Jungkook was what you were thinking about when he noticed your change in demeanor, and now, as he mentions happiness, you can’t help but to think of him again.</p><p> “If you say so.  Are you excited about the semester ending or something?”</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t know you were falling hard for someone, so you use his reasoning to help you escape his inquisition.</p><p>“Yeah! I really am.  I’m looking forward to taking the summer off. What are you going to do?”</p><p>Typically Yoongi went away to see family, thus leaving you to your vices-which suddenly seems ideal now that Jungkook was in your life. <em>If he wasn’t here, he wouldn’t press.</em></p><p>“I’m going to visit my sister in Europe.  What about you?”</p><p>What about you<em> indeed.</em>  Now that Jungkook wouldn’t<em> technically</em> be your student, you were entertaining the idea of pursuing something with him.  The added benefit was that you would not see people you knew while you were with him because you’d be off campus. All sorts of lies begin flying around in your head, and you were actually considering telling one to Yoongi, but you had already lied enough. </p><p>“Oh, I’m probably just going to 'veg' out and watch Netflix all day.”  That wasn’t a complete lie.</p><p>“Sounds ideal.  I hate when my sister makes me travel. I wish I could stay home too. Anyways,  I gotta go, if I don’t see you later, call me, and have fun.”</p><p>“You too, Yoongs.”</p><p>As he walks out you quickly pull out your phone eager to read the messages you’d been feeling coming through every few minutes on your phone. You smile like an idiot as you read the countless texts about how much he misses you and how beautiful you are.  The attention you’re being showered with has your pulse racing and soon your mind fills with inappropriate thoughts about all the ways you’d like to thank him for being so sweet.  </p><p>Gathering yourself in preparation for the day, you glance over your lecture notes completely missing  the quiet knock at your office door.  You also miss when Jungkook opens it and walks in.  He sees your form in deep concentration, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip tucked into your teeth. Quietly he walks over surprised at how you still haven’t detected him. Finally reaching you, his large body stands behind yours, a looming shadow dressed in all black.</p><p>He tilts his head as he eyes your neck, so beautifully exposed, hair tied up in a pretty style. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, the temptation to kiss you too powerful.  He doesn’t want to scare you, so he simply brings up a finger and lightly brushes over your skin. Your skin pricks up and you bring up a hand to swat away the sensation as if it were an itch. <em>Cute</em>.</p><p>He chuckles softly and that causes you to fly out of your chair with eyes wide open, gripping at your heart. “<em>Shit</em>, Kookie.  You scared me.” </p><p>He doesn’t want to laugh at you, after all, it was his fault you got scared. Pressing his lips together, he tips his head forward, fringe covering his eyes. Bringing his head up he smiles brightly and it melts your heart. </p><p>“I’m sorry, noona.  You just looked so pretty working and I didn’t want to interrupt you.” You huff out a relieved breath, but it’s quickly taken back when Jungkook moves forward and places his hands on your hips. With dark eyes he presses you back onto your desk.  “<em>Hey</em>, <em>we can’t</em>–” Softly you whisper your opposition to his actions, but he doesn’t let you finish, his lips falling upon yours gently. You attempt to raise your hands and push against his chest in warning, but it was no use.</p><p> He kisses you sweetly until he can no longer stand it- needing more of you. A needy whimper falls from his lips as his tongue seeks out permission to taste you.  When his fingers squeeze roughly against your hips, he’s rewarded with a gentle cry of your own, which in turn allows him the access what he so craved.  Your tongues collide, unsaid words being expressed with the way he devours you.  You’re left breathless, words and resistance long gone.  Bringing your hands up, you curl your fingers around his long dark hair and tug gently. </p><p>You’re both left panting as the action temporarily separates you from his hold. He steps back, eyes blown out in complete desire for you. “I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t wait to see you. I’ve really wanted to do that again-<em>so badly</em>.” Bringing your hand up, you wipe your mouth with the back of it, chest heaving from the sudden attack. “It’s okay, Kookie, but you need to be more careful.”</p><p>He nods obediently and then steps back fully to lean against Yoongi’s desk.  Although it seems like he’s on the other side of the room, you can still feel his body heat on you.  “What brings you to my office?”</p><p>“I just didn’t want to wait until class.  I wanted to see you. I was wondering if you were doing anything later?”</p><p>It’s infuriating how he just stands there looking all cute and fluffy when just two minutes before he had his tongue down your throat, but you digress.  “I didn’t have anything planned.”</p><p>He looks down hiding his eyes, cheeks tinted a bright red.  He wants to ask you something, and it’s cute to watch it play out.  It reminds you of the first time he actually worked up the nerve to speak to you.  Bringing his hands up, he tucks his hair behind his ears and covers them with the tips of his fingers.  The entire scene is endearing and you know that whatever he is about to ask, you would be saying yes to. </p><p>“Wanna get some pizza and watch a movie with me later?”  You can’t help but smile.  He’s asking you on the sweetest date, and you laugh at how ridiculous it sounds for a woman like you to be planning a Netflix and chill. Yoongi would be gone, the semester would soon be over, and there really was nothing to stop you from indulging just a little bit. </p><p>“Okay, Kookie.  We can do that. <em>Now</em>, we need to get going because we’re going to be late.”</p><p>“Okay, noona.”</p><p>_________</p><p>As soon as you finish your lecture, the students fly out of the room quickly, all but Jungkook.  He takes his time packing his bag, making sure that everything is neatly put together.  When he looks up he notices he’s the only one left. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Kookie.”</p><p>“Wait!” He rushes down the steps to meet up with you.  Bringing his backpack off his shoulders, he places it on the table, opening it in search of something. Seemingly finding it, he pulls out a small box with a beautiful red bow on top. Your eyes open wide in confusion.  “Here.”  He hands it to you with the softest expression.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s just- I wanted to say thank you for being such an amazing teacher.  I’ve learned so much because of you.” </p><p>This is the first time you’ve ever received a gift from a grown student, but it still makes you feel giddy. Upon opening it, you realize it’s a silver necklace.  Pulling it out, you’re able to see that it has a small charm that looks like a mini circular camera lens.  There are specs of purple jewels inside of it and it shines brightly when you turn it on your hand.</p><p>“Jungkook I-…this is beautiful.  I can’t accept this….I-”</p><p>At first he loves your reaction to his gift, he knew he had chosen well, but when you begin to refuse it, his heart breaks into a million pieces.  “Noona, please..don’t say that.  It’s for you.  You deserve it.  I just – wanna thank you for being amazing.  You’ve been so kind and gentle with me…I’ve never had that before.”</p><p>Necklace in hand you turn to face him wondering what in the world he could mean.  <em>Who would even dare to be anything but kind to him?</em></p><p>“Thank you so much …what do you mean you’ve never had kindness?”</p><p>He turns away from you, lifting up his head to fight back the tears that threatened to spill.  Wrapping the necklace around your hand you clench your fists, wanting to cup his face, but knowing very well you can’t at the moment.  “I-…noona…I’m adopted.  It wasn’t until I was fifteen that a family finally took me in, but they did it out of pity.”  This new revelation has you in complete shock.  Who would dare leave such a beautiful human being without a family for so long.  “Jungkook…I-….I-m so sorry.”</p><p>“Please don’t be!  I’m fine.  Just–accept my gift, please.  It would mean so much to me.” The way he stares at you with such intensity makes your whole body shut down.  All of your protective instincts surface blocking out whatever common sense you have. You quickly put on the necklace, hands shaking in earnest to please him.  “Help me, please.” You turn and his hands come up quickly locking your necklace in place just as he’s already done with your heart. He gently brushes over your skin with the tips of his finger and you shiver. Turning you embrace him fully and then peck him on the cheek.  To say that Jungkook was elated would be an understatement. His heart feels as if it could literally jump right out of his chest.  He was right about how he had judged your character.  Breaking your walls had been difficult, but now…now he was getting somewhere.  Quickly you step back thanking him one last time before you walk out of the room with a promise to see him later that night.</p><p>—–</p><p>After texting back and forth, it was decided that you would meet up at your place.  There would be little if any college students about and you felt more comfortable when you were in control of your environment. For some reason you began the night with obsessive cleaning as if Jungkook would even notice.  After that you took a long bath, making sure to shave every inch of unwanted hair off your body. And now, as you stand in your kitchen dressed in comfortable tights and a long tee, you prepare the snacks that you’re sure Jungkook would consume during the movie. </p><p>The doorbell sounds, causing your heartbeat to speed up surprisingly. There was no real reason to be nervous, so why were you?  Reaching the door, you tug it open to reveal a very cute and sexy looking Kookie.  He was in all black, of course, though this time it was a large hoodie paired with large sweatpants. His ears were decorated with earrings and his black Timberlands tied the whole thing together.  He looks fluffy, hair strewn to the side and large doe eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles at you.  Once again he manages to make you melt.  The added flowers in his hands wasn’t helping either.  He stood there holding them out to you with the proudest look on his face.  Biting back a smile, you take them from him, thanking him for the sweet gesture. You bring them up to your nose ready to take in their scent when Jungkook interrupts you.  “When I saw them, I knew I had to get them.  Oh! I also brought you this.”  In his other hand he holds a pack of soju.  It’s cute, honestly, the way he shifts from manly to baby, but it’s one of the reasons you’re so enamored of him. “Thank you, Kookie.” </p><p>You shuffle to the kitchen to place your flowers in water and the soju in the fridge, while Jungkook walks into your living room.  Seeing your personal space like this made him feel closer to you.  All of the things in this room spoke so much about you.  The photographs on the walls he quickly recognized as your own.  You were truly talented. When you walk back in you notice him staring at your works.  </p><p>“I took these when I was eighteen, a bit amateurish, but I’m proud of them.”  </p><p>“Wow, you’re really talented, noona.” His comment makes you feel self conscious and you blush. “Thank you.”</p><p>Trying to hide your cheeks you look down, but Jungkook is quick to notice. He grabs your chin and lifts up your face.  Looking into his eyes like this was making you feel so exposed and you knew he was going to kiss you again.  Just as he starts to come closer the doorbell rings. </p><p>“That’s the pizza!” Running off to open the door, you leave Jungkook standing there with a look of disappointment, but it’s quickly dissolved when he see the pizza.  </p><p>——</p><p>You both settle in having chosen a movie you would both be able to stand, as horror films were not your thing.  It’s about half way through when you feel his body slide closer to yours.  At the start you both had chosen to sit on the same couch, but on opposite ends, and now somehow he had made it to your side. His head slides down and over to your shoulder and that’s when you realize that he must be getting sleepy. With a full tummy and comfy clothes, he couldn’t help feeling cozy and warm.  You let him slide down onto your neck, where he buries his face completely.  One of his arms slings over your body so he can snuggle closer. The feel of him against you is something you could easily get used to. “Kookie, are you tired?”</p><p>“<em>Mhmm</em>?” He mumbles into your skin and the sensation brings a shiver over your body. When he tugs you closer, you feel his hard length press against your thigh, a clear sign that he was far from being tired. Attempting to look over at him, you’re greeted by his face which is now a few inches away from your own. Moments before he felt small, leaning into your neck, but now, he’s much more intimidating. </p><p>He slowly moves closer, testing to see whether or not you wanted this-wanted him. When you don’t back away, he brings his lips up to yours and kisses you. Making sure you don’t escape, he cups the back of your head and places a hand on your waist.  Swiftly he pulls you forward and onto his lap. You don’t break the kiss, taking him in deeper as if he was your last breath. When you hear him whimper you pull away to make sure he’s okay.  Desperately he gasps as if he can’t stand to be separated from you.</p><p> “No, no…no…Noona..noo, please.”</p><p>“I’m sorry..did I hurt you?”</p><p>He chuckles deep in his chest. “If you leave me you will.”  He pulls you back, hand in your hair, as he devours your mouth.  His hand on your waist tightens as his long fingers arch your body further into his own.  It’s his turn to pull away, and the fucked out look on your face makes his heart dance. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting me.  I needed you so much.”</p><p>He wouldn’t admit it to you, but he had been waiting for this moment endlessly.  He wondered what had taken you so long to give in to him.  Your presence, your smell, just you…that was all he needed. You shift a bit to grab him closer, diving your fingers into his long and soft locks. </p><p>Between your legs you feel him twitch and it makes you aware of just how much you affected him. Suddenly feeling brave, you slide a hand down in between your bodies and Jungkook visibly tenses. </p><p>“Kookie. Let me help you.”</p><p>He continues to hold you tight as you make your way into his sweats only to find that he was completely naked underneath it. You take in a breath when you touch his hot skin. </p><p>“<em>What a good boy</em>…”  You don’t know what’s taken over you, but having him a whimpering desperate mess before you is affecting you severely. In that moment you needed  to feel him. He snuggles even deeper into your chest as you wrap a hand around his length.   “Is this all for me, baby?” You feel him shake his head against your chest, and you snicker at his cuteness. </p><p> “So big, baby…so big for your <em>noona</em>.”  </p><p>He whimpers into your neck having found his way up there in order to place tender kisses against your skin.  You can feel him lapping at it, marking you with dark purple bruises. He licks and then sucks over and over again as you play with his cock.  Slowly you stroke him up and down occasionally squeezing him.  He removes his hoodie, unable to stand the heat consuming his body. Taking his pre-cum you smear it on his soft round head and gently massage it.  His whimpers have now turned into whines and the sound is absolutely devastating.  </p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Kookie?  Are you going to cum for me, huh?”  Your hand works faster, tugging at his length much too quickly for him to handle.  He’s been aching for you for too long and having you so close to him with your hand on his skin is making him crazy. “Nooonaa….I wanna cum…please…” </p><p>He’s forgotten about your neck too caught up in the sensations you are currently responsible for.  He’s so close to your ear, begging for you in high pitched cries. The feeling of sitting on his lap being in control of his orgasm fills you with arrogance.  He was so sweet and all yours.  You kiss his cheek and then pull on his hair.  He arches back exposing his neck to you.  You dip down to lick a slow and long stripe against it and then bite down gently on his skin.  Your hand stops moving for a moment and you hear him cry out in annoyance.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kookie.”  He shuts his eyes in frustration, leaning his head back against the cushions. Wanting him to feel more relaxed you move your hand into your own heat and collect some of the moisture onto your fingers.  Taking it, you wrap your fingers over him again and when he feels the easy glide, he understands.  Suddenly, as if realizing that your juices were what coated his length, he starts to feel a tightness build in his abdomen.</p><p> “Fuck–noona..I wanna cum so bad…”</p><p>“Then cum, baby..let me have it all…” </p><p> He bucks up suddenly causing you to shift your position a bit so you lock your thighs around his own.  You feel it then, when his cock swells with his load, and then he releases it all over your hand and his stomach. He growls out your name and falls against you.  You continue to grip him, slowly milking him, over-stimulation causing him to fuss. It’s so cute and sweet, how your student, now baby boy was complete putty in your hands.  When he can’t take it anymore, he wraps his hand around your wrist in an effort to stop your movements. “No..no more..please..”</p><p>You kiss him then, over his chin, neck, nose and eyes.</p><p>  “I’m sorry, it’s just that you look so adorable.”  </p><p>Having mercy on him you stop. You didn’t mean to overexert him. Standing up, you go to find some paper towels to help clean him up.  His face is all red and you can’t help but  feel  responsible for his current state. “Let me run  you a bath, okay?  I’ll be right back.”  You go into the bathroom and prepare everything for him. Going back to the living room you see that he’s fallen asleep.  Although it pains you to wake him, you knew he needed to clean up.  You bend down and kiss him on the lips tenderly.  “Wake up, Kookie. Your bath is ready.”  He smiles at the sound of your voice, cracking open his eyes just to make sure you were really there. </p><p>“Okay, noona.”</p><p>After everything you’re both so tired.  Jungkook can barely keep his eyes open so you offer to let him stay the night.  He quickly agrees, lying down on your bed completely naked.  You put his sweats to wash so he had no choice, though you weren’t complaining.  He quickly cuddles into your blankets, enjoying your scent all around him.</p><p>He watches you as you get ready for bed, bedroom eyes drawing you in.  As soon as he sees you’re ready, he begins to make grabby hands at you causing you to chuckle.</p><p>You go to lie next to him and he turns to seek your warmth. You let him wrap his arms and legs around you– let him bury his face into the crook of your neck–every breath tickling your skin. “You’re so beautiful, noona…so pretty…”</p><p>As you rub his hair with your fingers, you find yourself getting sleepier.  </p><p>Jungkook, however, finds sleep hard to come by as he can’t believe he finally has you in his arms.  He was already planning on how he would wake you up.  He just couldn’t believe his amazing luck.  You were so gentle with him and so so selfless. You hadn’t even cum, and you never once complained.  He was going to make sure to pay you back in full. He just couldn’t wait to feel your walls squeezing against his cock.  Just the thought was already making him hard, but he knew you were tired, so he decided to let you sleep, and in the morning, he’d have you crying out his name. He hugs you tighter, wishing to be like this forever.  He would work hard, making sure to please you constantly. You deserved the world, and Jungkook would make sure you got that and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Oral (female receiving), orgasm denial, riding JUNGKOOK into OBLIVION, mentions of adoption, mentions of past physical abuse, babyboy!Jungkook, sub!jungkook, dom!reader, noona!kink, cum shot, hickies, angst, pining, hair pulling, p*ssy grinding, multiple orgasms, whiny Jungkook, obsessive themes<br/>✦ ALSO- italics means memories from the past. ✦</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, beautiful.” Jungkook whispers as he snuggles in closer to you, loving the feel of your body against his own.  Twenty minutes before he had woken up, barely having slept the night before. Every toss and turn you made had him on high alert, your presence still so unreal. Quietly he laid there listening to your silent breathing, taking it all in. He tried so hard not to wake you since the sun was still not out, but he just couldn’t wait anymore.  There was a full day ahead and he just couldn’t wait to spend it with you.</p>
<p>The gentleness of his voice in your ear causes you to stir, the sound far off as if from a dream. It’s the sudden tug of your hips against an erection that  reminds you exactly where you were, and with whom. Slowly you open your eyes to the feel of a slight trembling against your back, and it’s then that you realize you were being mocked. </p>
<p>“Hey…” you speak lazily, wiping the crust from your eye. “What's so funny?”</p>
<p>His laugh, which started as a rumble in his chest has turned into a full on belly laugh. You turn then to eye him in displeasure.</p>
<p>“You’re just too damned adorable, ____.  I didn’t mean to laugh…I couldn’t help it.  Forgive me?”</p>
<p>Just as you huff out a breath from your nose, he pins you under him, arms braced at your side. The weight of his body feels incredible, and when he shifts, a thrill comes over you.  His hard length is pressed perfectly between your thighs where you need him most, and you find it hard to focus.  His cute face is inches away, tipping forward slightly so that his nose touches yours. Sweetly he rubs the tip of your nose with his and pulls back enough for you to see the stars in his eyes. “I’m so happy to be here with you, noona.” His smile is all teeth, sweet like honey, and you don’t know whether you want to squish his cheeks or rub up against his rock hard length which has been nestled between your pussy lips for the past two minutes. </p>
<p>“Kookie, I really need to get some coffee in me first.” At your words he tips his head to the left and then something changes.  Gone was the angelic stare, replaced with something more sinister.  A short thrust up against you, causes you to let out a sudden whine, as the sensation against your core provides an exquisite relief to the ache that remained from the night before.  Ravishing him was not something you had planned to do when you invited him last night, but once you saw just how much he needed you, you changed your mind. The way his body had responded to your touch changed all your plans.  As soon as he was in your hand, you had no choice but to give him what he asked for…begged for. </p>
<p>And now here you were, a literal mess, unable to utter a denial, wanting this just as much as he.</p>
<p>“Kook, please don’t tease me.”</p>
<p>“Who said anything about teasing?  I wanna feel your skin …feel your velvet walls contracting against my dick.  Would you let me have you, noona, please?”</p>
<p>He left you no way out, with those big brown eyes, and plump cherry lips, you were doomed from the moment you invited him to come into your home.  You nod bashfully giving in to him without any reservations.  He was all yours, and there was no one that could tell you otherwise.  </p>
<p>Bringing your hands up and around his neck, you pull him closer, desperate to feel his body pressed upon your chest.</p>
<p>He dips down to kiss your lips, enticing you to open your own.  When he tastes you, he moans out loud. The sound produces more arousal to seep through the cotton of your underwear.  The fact that he was naked, made you all the more sensitive. When he rolls his hips into you, the head of his cock rubs against your clit, ripping a desperate groan from your lips.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit,</em> you taste so fucking delicious, noona. You’re so sensitive..pussy so <em>wet</em>…”</p>
<p>Every word he says, he punctuates with a hard thrust, bringing you closer to sweet release. You’re already high strung, almost at your breaking point, when he pulls away leaving your body cold. You scramble up to see where he thinks he’s running off to, but then when you see his eyes glaring at you from between your thighs like a predator who’s about to devour you whole, all your words are forgotten. He nuzzles your thighs, rubbing his cheeks against your skin. His hands wrapped around each one as he dips lower to feather kisses onto the juncture where your thigh meets your core. Unhurriedly he opens you up to him, enjoying how you fall back against the pillows in surrender.</p>
<p> “Do you want to feel good, ____? <em>Huh</em>? I really wanna taste you…make you mine. Let me make you feel good, noona.”</p>
<p>Your back arches off the bed when his tongue licks over your underwear.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Kookie…yes. Be a good boy and make your noona feel good.” Dropping your knees further so he can fulfill your request, you feel him waste no time, as he rips the oppressive cloth that blocked his access off of your body to be thrown to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Why did you even wear that, noona? Were you trying to keep what’s mine from me?  This is all mine…<em>mine..mine..mine</em>.”  The vibrations of his voice tickle your skin  rendering you more and more helpless. You reach down to curl your fingers into his long locks just as he dips his head down and kitten licks your clit.  The small flicks are driving you insane and you try to control your body from shaking. Tugging on his hair in order to see what his intentions are was a terrible mistake - his eyes are feral, your essence coating his chin, and he had the nerve to give you a most depraved smile. You slowly release his hair, bringing down a hand to caress his face. He closes his eyes enjoying the feel of your soft fingers. Dragging your thumb over his lips, he peeks out his tongue and then sucks it into his mouth. He looks like an angel, but you know better as you watch him draw up your finger, tasting it as if it were the sweetest treat he’s ever had. The way his wet tongue teases makes you want him even more. </p>
<p>“Stop playing games, baby boy.”</p>
<p>He whimpers at your tone and then obediently let’s you push his face down onto where you’ve been aching for him. He quickly moves in, lapping up your pussy hungrily. You’re close to your peak, and unable to take the torture any longer, you hold him down as your grind yourself into his face. His fingers dig deep into your thighs as you roll your hips in search of your high. Vibrations from all the whining he’s doing reverberate inside your cunt. His tongue fills your hole, tasting all of your arousal, his nose pressing into your clit. You grip his hair tighter, using the friction to your advantage. He sucks and tugs on your lips, moving his mouth up to envelope your clit. When he suctions it into his mouth, you come undone. </p>
<p>“Kookie! I’m going to cum…oh <em>goood</em>…<em>I’m cumming, I’m cumm</em>—“</p>
<p>Tears start to flow from your eyes as your body convulses from the pent up frustration you’ve been holding onto for so long. You orgasm multiple times, body arching completely off the bed. </p>
<p>Jungkook watches in amazement at the way you fall apart because of him. Your body was his—it responded to him.. and him alone. </p>
<p>“Look at you. So fucking beautiful. Your pussy is mine, right? Only for me? Please say it is, <em>say it</em>.” </p>
<p>His head is now resting against your stomach, lips gliding back and forth, leaving kisses and tiny purple bruises. You’re still trying to come down, process what he’s saying, but you don’t even care. Anything he’d ask of you right now you’d give to him without hesitation. </p>
<p>“Yes, baby…<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>You feel him smile then, face near your belly button–planting kisses along your hips. Satisfied at your reply, he slowly moves up your body in search of your lips. Your pussy leaves a wet trail along his abdomen as he slides up between your legs. His kiss has you completely engrossed in the sweetness that is uniquely his own, but it’s when he slides his long cock into your cunt, that your breath is completely stolen. Once he feels your walls tighten against his length, he drops his head onto your chest, waiting for you to adjust. You were so tight, so warm, and only for him. As soon as he feels you breathe again, he attempts a slow roll of his hips. You moan out your pleasure and he just can’t take how sweet it sounds. He was causing you to feel this way. It was all him- no one else, and the thought alone drives him mad.</p>
<p>“Do you like that, noona? Only I can do this, right? Only I can cum in here.” </p>
<p>And to assert his words, he thrusts sharply, using a soft whiny tone.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m on the pill, baby- don’t stop…please.”</p>
<p>He notices how your words are completely scrambled and it was all he needed to hear. Forehead sweaty and abs contracting, he begins a faster pace– your legs locking around his back. He thrusts and thrusts until he feels he could lose mind. Being inside of you like this is all he’s ever wanted. Being one with you, tasting your skin…hearing your cries. He could die like this and be happy. </p>
<p>“Noona…my <em>nooooona</em>…<em>fuck</em>!”</p>
<p>You grab his hair then pulling up and back.</p>
<p> “Don’t you dare cum yet baby. Your noona is still not ready.” Pushing up with your hips you rotate to turn your bodies over so that you were now on top of him. Jungkook at first looks shocked, but he immediately relaxes. He loved it when you were decisive in your actions. Grabbing his hands, you pin them above his head as you bend down to take his earlobe in your mouth. </p>
<p>“Why did you tease me during class, Jungkook? Did you enjoy making me crazy- <em>horny and all wet</em>? Such a bad, <em>bad ..boy</em>.”</p>
<p>Squeezing your thighs tighter, you roll your hips in circular motions, biting down on his neck sharply.</p>
<p>He cries out, apologies pouring out of his lips. </p>
<p>“I just wanted you so badly, please.  I’m sorry, don’t be mad… <em>noooona</em>!”</p>
<p>Letting go of his hands you sit up, placing your hands on his chest to help you rise and fall on his cock. You roll and clench around his length making Jungkook roll his eyes back- along with his head. You grind back and forth- back and forth- until you see a most stressed out look on his face. “Noona, god- I’m gonna cummmm…”</p>
<p>“Not yet. Your noona is first.”</p>
<p>Trying to be fair you bring down a hand and massage your clit with urgency. With his cock inside of you, you could come all day, but poor baby Kookie needed your mercy. Finally feeling your high once more, you give in.</p>
<p>“Cum, now, Kookie —<em>now</em>!”</p>
<p>He gives in, obeying your command as his release shoots deep into your cunt.  You feel it the moment his length stretches you with the pressure bursting from within him. He pulls you down to hug you against chest, needing to feel you near. Skin sweat slicked, you stick to him, loving the way he struggles to regain his breath.  You kiss him softly on his chin easing him back to reality. His eyes are still tightly shut and all you want to do is reward him for being so good. “Hey..hey—Kookie..come back to me, baby..” He nods with no words and you kiss his nose, then eyelids. He’s adorable lying so vulnerable between your legs. “You okay, honey?”  Again he nods and you chuckle. “Let’s go get cleaned up…alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay…” His words are barely audible, but it’s exactly how you want him, worn out and thoroughly used.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Night and day seemed to mold into one, the non-stop fucking consuming your entire time. He’d had you on the table, floor, kitchen counter, against the door, on the way to the bedroom, and on the kitchen stool (twice).</p>
<p>You’re not even sure how much time has passed.  Limbs useless, you turn with the little strength you had to reach for your phone.  It had long been forgotten on your night stand.  Jungkook lay beside you on his stomach, legs and arms stretched to each end of the bed.  You had previously been lying on his arms, but when you moved, he shifted to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>Picking up your phone, you click the button to realize it was four in the afternoon and you both had not eaten a thing.  The time seemed wrong, but recalculating you realize how much time had actually passed.  Yoongi had even sent you texts wondering where the hell you'd been.  He had sent you you pictures of his vacation, whining about how much he was suffering having to get up and go places while traveling. You laugh at the messages accidentally stirring Jungkook.  He turns to see you on the bed looking at your phone, so he comes closer to snuggle into your side.  With his peripheral he glances at your phone only to see a man he doesn’t know sending you messages. “Who’s that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is just my colleague and friend, Yoongi.”</p>
<p>Jungkook doesn’t know what to say to this.  All he knew was that he didn’t like it. He didn't like that the smile in your eyes was given fully to the images of this so called friend instead of to him. He thinks of what to say, not wanting to sound as angry as he felt. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a male friend.”</p>
<p>He tucks his face into your neck to hide the blood flow rushing to his face.  He wanted to punch something, but thought better than to do that. He didn’t want to make you hate him.  Still, he just didn’t know how to express what he was feeling.  All of his life, he’s had to fight for attention and love.  Finally having you, he thought he wouldn’t have to do that anymore. A strange feeling came over him, his body wanting to pull away from you, but he could never do that.  If he let his emotions get the best of him, then you wouldn’t want him.  He could not bear that.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” You ask him when you feel him shaking against you.  His face is buried in your neck, but you feel liquid dripping down your shoulder. He nods but doesn’t speak so you put your phone down in order to pull his face up. What you see is unexpected.  He’s crying, nose red at the tip–eyes dejected.  You sit up quickly, assessing his body and face.  </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, honey?”</p>
<p>What could Jungkook say?  If he admitted that he was so angry he could die…would you still like him?  He hated how he had trouble controlling his emotions.  He knew you wouldn’t want to deal with his stupid feelings. Besides, if he admitted anything about Yoongi being the trigger, you might leave him. </p>
<p>“Nothing…noona.  I think- it’s just that I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>You blow out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and start to laugh. </p>
<p>“Jungkook, you don’t have to cry about that, silly. Let’s order food…alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, noona.” Quietly he comes close to you once more, hugging you tightly. You kiss him on top of the head wondering if food was really the reason he was upset.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After eating you both relax and watch television.  Although, Jungkook could go for another round of <em><b>you</b></em>, he needed to do something more important. Waiting for you to drift off to sleep, he quietly walks back into your room in search of your cell phone.  He didn’t know the passcode, and taking it would only leave the tracking device available for you to find it in his possession, so he does the next best thing.  Knowing you had facial recognition set up, he quietly brings it to your face effectively unlocking it. Once it’s open he walks to the bathroom nonchalantly, resisting the urge to throw the phone against the wall.  Leaning against the sink, he dives right in, firstly opening your text messages. He’s happy to see that you don’t text many people- mostly just him, Yoongi, and your mother. When he clicks on Yoongi’s name, he cringes.  Why the hell would another man be needing to text you when you were already taken? He gets sick to his stomach when he sees Yoongi’s pictures. He can tell he’s a friend, but a man with needs would eventually want more.  Jungkook knows Yoongi is probably trying to butter you up, pretending to be your friend just so he can claim you for his own.  He would need to keep tabs on this guy.</p>
<p>Having seen enough, he snaps a picture of Yoongi’s information with his phone.  He didn’t know when he would need it, but he felt better having it just in case. After getting all that he needed, he snaps the phone in half.  Dumping it near your home would be a terrible idea, so as he gets into the Uber he’s just ordered to take him home, he gets more angry.  All because of this so called Yoongi, he had to leave you alone to take care of stupid shit like this.  You’d probably get another phone, or get in contact with Yoongi again, but Jungkook was already thinking of what he needed to do to make you forget him.  He just needed time.  How many people did you know?  Were they all people that could possibly take you away from him?  His mind races with all the possible scenarios.  He had worked so hard for you to be his, and he has never felt this way for anyone–ever.  You were the first real love of his life.  No one had ever been kind or patient with him.  He couldn’t lose you…not now.</p>
<p>—<b><em> 7 years earlier</em></b></p>
<p>
  <em>“Get up, Jungkook! I just don’t get why you cause so much trouble. Our family adopted you and this is how you repay us?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jungkook quickly jumps  off of the bed, daring to glance at the clock by his bedside. Seven in the morning- he had overslept. Since the day he was adopted and brought into this house,  they’ve always reminded him that he was not theirs. There were already two other adoptees in the house. apparently the more children you take in, the more money you get paid.  Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Jungkook scrambles to fix the bed before he was scolded for that too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why don’t you ever do your part!?” A smack on the head catches Jungkook off guard, balance thrown off causing him to bang his knee hard on the metal futon he slept on. “I’m so sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It better not.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was still underage, adopted at fifteen, but Jungkook swore that when he could finally be independent, he’d run for the hills. He did owe them a lot, and he worked hard everyday to be perfect for them, but it was never enough. They were the only family he had ever known since birth, and now at fifteen, they would be the last.  He never knew his mother or father. At eighteen they would give him all the information he wanted, but for now, he had no clue as to why he was put up for adoption. He guessed it was because he couldn’t be loved. No one would want to take in a boy like him. For as long as he could remember he was in the orphanage- now he had a home- of sorts. He’d just do what was required of him and then move on- simple…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jungkook!!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Coming.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clenching his fists he represses the anger that boils within him. Nobody loves him, nobody wanted him…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d show them- he’d get a degree and a job… he wouldn’t need anyone…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>explicit, angst, dirty talk, rough sex, unprotected sex, babyboy!jungkook, noona!kink, praise!kink, biting kink, penetration, orgasm denial, slightly drunk sex (consent  and respect is always important), pining, stalking, obsessive themes, mentions of adoption</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun penetrated your room in warm rays of light, making it hard for you to wake up.  Turning to seek more warmth from Jungkook, you’re disappointed when his side of the bed is empty and cold.  A bit confused you sit up searching the room around you for evidence of his whereabouts.  There was nothing.  Wrapping the blanket around your naked body, you stand, enveloping the rest of your frame with the cloth. His behavior from the night before made it hard to believe that he would just up and leave you alone without so much as a note.  When you go to open the bedroom door, you crash into a hard chest unexpectedly.  Looking up, a warm rush of relief flows through your body when you find the man you've been looking for.</p><p>“Kookie, I was just coming to look for you, why weren’t you here next to me?  I was cold.”, you pout.</p><p>Before he can say anything you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.  Your action causes the blanket around you to drop, pooling on the floor next to your feet. </p><p>Jungkook was initially angry when he returned to your home.  Arriving before sunrise, he found it hard to sleep with all the things he wanted to ask you, but now, with your warm body against his own, he doesn’t speak. He lets you kiss him, missing the warmth of your lips, though he had already tasted them not hours before.His hands come up to feather lightly over your back, fingers tickling your spine.  He can feel you shiver at his touch, and he completely forgets all the reasons why he was angry.  Leisurely his hands come down, tracing the curves of your body, desperate to take you in.</p><p>When his hands come around to cup your ass, pulling you hard and rough against the fabric of his jeans, you moan into the kiss. Tapping your thigh, you needed no more instruction knowing to jump up into his arms.  Wrapping your legs around his body, he turns to press you against the wall. Finally releasing your mouth he speaks against your lips.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I could never get tired of you. I missed you.” He kisses your lips once more and then dives into your neck while his abdomen presses against your heat.  You chuckle at his words.</p><p>“How could you miss me, Kookie, when you were so deep inside of me just a few hours ago.”</p><p>Your words are a whisper against his cheek, but he hears them clearly, growling at the filth coming out of your mouth.  Coming up from the crook of your neck, he holds your attention with eyes so wide you could get lost in them.</p><p>“I could never get enough of you, noona.  I wanna be inside of you forever.”</p><p>You bring a hand over to cup his cheek, gently running your thumb over the edge of his chin.  Sliding your finger up, you rub over his beauty mark creating heart patterns over the area.  He bites down, nipping the tip of your finger with his teeth. Having gotten your attention you look up again to see a desperate longing on his countenance. Hungrily you take his mouth, body writhing against him in seek of more friction. He supports you completely, arms wrapped tightly around your thighs, hands cupping your backside.</p><p>Needing to feel more of him, you rip off his sweater, happy to see all the marks you decorated his skin with from the night before. You weren’t in a soft mood, so in the same action, you bring your hands to his jeans quickly unbuttoning them.  They drop to the floor giving you a delicious surprise. “No underwear, baby?”</p><p>His cheeks heat up at the sweet name. </p><p>“<em>Fuck me, Jungkook</em>.”</p><p>A moment of hesitation passes before Jungkook obeys your command.  Without warning he drives himself deep into your wanting cunt, not giving you time to prepare.  You wanted it that way, the delicious pain and pleasure combined.  A primal cry rips from your throat while Jungkook holds you, fighting against his desire to piston his hips into you.  He wanted to rip you apart, pump you full of his seed, but he also wanted to take care of you.  He knew you wanted to be fucked, but to him you were fragile..<em>.precious</em>.  </p><p>One of your hands is holding on for dear life around his neck while the other grabs a fistful of his hair.  “Did you get bigger, baby? Huh…are you gonna destroy this pussy? Fill me up so good?” </p><p>He nods against your shoulder, waiting for you to give him permission to do just that.</p><p>“Then fuck me, baby….fuck your noona good.”</p><p>Biting into your shoulder, he adjusts you in his grip, legs spreading into a more supportive stance as he begins to drive himself quick and hard into your pussy. The whole scene is sinful, your head thrown back in pleasure as his teeth press into your flesh.</p><p> He doesn’t stop, keeping a pace that renders your whole body into submission. Your back bangs on the wall every few thrusts, and you swear he’s breaking the skin at your neck with his pearly whites.  His bite turns into a suckling, tantalizing your focus towards the additional sensation.  It’s becoming difficult for him to keep from banging you harder into the wall.  His thrusts become more powerful as he hits your cervix in just the right way. You melt into his arms, his strength the only thing keeping you from falling into a complete and utter void.  </p><p>No words are spoken, all physical exertion working towards the need to release, to reach the breathtaking destruction that is a climax.</p><p>On his last and final thrust, you both cum together. It’s as if your bodies know what the other needed. Jungkook throws his head back, unable to endure the head spinning orgasm his body is wracked with.  He growls into the room, pressing you flush against the hard cold surface as he continues pumping the last few drops of his seed deep onto your cunt. Your body slumps against his, seeking his warmth and affection.  Of course he provides, quickly coming back to kiss the top of your head.  He holds you tight, arms around your waist, face buried in your hair.  It’s in this moment that the words he was waiting to share, hesitant to reveal..slipped past his soft lips.</p><p>“I love you, ______.” </p><p>Breathless you don’t respond, still in a daze in after shocks. Jungkook on the other hand feels the most vulnerable he has ever felt in his life, considering that he's just opened himself up to you when had Yoongi, a possible threat to this new relationship.</p><p>You look up after a few seconds, finally processing his words.  His eyes are wide, dark orbs intense, liquid pooled in the corners.  You don’t say a thing, hell..you don’t really know what to say.  It’s obvious what you should say, but this…whatever was going on with him…was just so new.  Being neutral you respond with the least offensive, but most accepting words.</p><p>“You do?”  He immediately shakes his head, the gesture too cute to handle.  You hug him then, seeing it as the best reaction to his declaration. “Noona, I really need to put you down now.” You chuckle at the way his thighs shake post orgasm. Realizing that he’s been holding you up for quite a while you remove your legs from around his tiny waist, standing on your own two feet, his cum sliding down your legs.  This was something big, and you still had the entire summer with him to figure out if love was what you truly wanted out of this relationship.</p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook and you spend the whole summer break together without a hitch.  Yoongi had been so busy fighting with the lack of phone service in foreign lands, that you had just enjoyed your time without any guilt. The words of love that had slipped passed your now puppy’s lips never came back up, and for that you were relieved.  It’s not that you didn't have feelings for him, because spending an entire summer together can cause one to develop <em>some </em>feelings, but love was not yet <em>your </em>word.  In the time you spent together you got to know more about Jungkook.  He told you all about his childhood and how he didn’t get why he was put up for adoption, but you spent most of that conversation making him feel more than wanted. It wasn’t exactly your job to heal his wounds, but you <em>could</em> comfort him a bit.  The darker bits of his experiences he kept secret, feeling that it wasn’t necessary for you to know. He didn’t want you to think of him as broken.  </p><p>Besides his traumatic childhood, Jungkook opened up to you about his passion for art in general and how photography was just one area of focus.  When he spoke about the things he loved, his eyes would always sparkle and he'd smile big causing his dimples to show.  He’d taken countless pictures of you, filling up the entire roll in his camera, your naked body in most of the pictures. Every moment you spent together made it harder for you to end the relationship.  </p><p>No one had ever caught on as you and Jungkook spent most of the time indoors, away from the crowds.  It seemed that every waking moment, for the past three months, was spent with him, and although you loved it, it was also stifling.</p><p>It’s when he came to visit you once again during the week that you blew up on him unintentionally. The day before you had asked him to give you some time alone so that you could prepare for the new semester at the university.  Yoongi would be coming back and you were excited to see more people than just Jungkook. He just didn’t get the hint, showing up at your door with yet another bouquet of flowers.  It was cute, but you were only human, and it was natural to want time alone.  He had pouted, making you feel crazy guilty, and then walked out of your home with his head hung low. Things were becoming too overwhelming and you were stressed. </p><p>Another thing was that you missed Yoongi, not having spoken to him since he left.  How your phone disappeared, you’ll never know, and stupid you never memorized anyone’s number–communicating with others just from the contact’s list.  Your face was probably next to the word stupid in the dictionary because you knew Yoongi would give you a piece of his mind for ignoring him.  He’d probably nag you for being an awful friend, making him endure the vacation with his sister.  You chuckle to yourself, standing to get a glass of wine after having worked for four hours straight.  </p><p>Now that you felt a bit more caught up and hungry, you started feeling even worse about kicking Jungkook out.  Taking out your phone you call him, but he doesn’t answer. <em> “Hmm, strange,“</em> you mumble to yourself. Your stomach grumbles, taking you out of your thoughts. </p><p> “Looks like I’ll be eating Thai food alone tonight, huh Jimbles?”</p><p>The puppy named Jimbles stares at you in a confused manner only yelping in reply.</p><p>  “Ah, you’re sooo cute. Jungkook always knows how to spoil me, doesn’t he? <em>Huh…yes he does…</em>”</p><p>A knock on the door surprises you, not really expecting any visitors besides the only one that has ever been in your home the entire summer. </p><p>“Let’s go see who it is.<em>..yeah</em>..who’s at the door?”</p><p>Looking through the corner of the blinds you see a strange small man with mint colored hair.  The height was strangely familiar.  He steps back a bit and that’s when you see him.</p><p>Pulling the door open hurriedly, you fly out of the door, jumping onto the unsuspecting man.</p><p>“Yoongi! Oh my god! Your hair!  I’m so happy to see you!  When did you get back?”</p><p>You fall back and he just chuckles, amazed to see such emotion coming from you.</p><p>“Hey, hey..it’s not like I died and came back from the dead, _____”</p><p>“I know, I just..I missed you, you oaf!”</p><p>“Ah, there she is.”</p><p>You smile and so does he, and for the first time in a long while you don’t feel consumed.</p><p>“Come in..did you eat?  I ordered Thai!”</p><p>Dragging him in, you both begin the catch up game, laughing and joking until your hearts are full, along with your stomachs.  You’re both on the second bottle of wine when Yoongi realizes he may need to stay over if he keeps drinking the way he has.</p><p>“____, I should go.  I’m starting to feel a little buzzed.”</p><p>“NOOO!  You just got here. Please stay.”  You were being sloppy, words slurring, body relaxed.</p><p>Yoongi could see it and that made the urgency to leave even greater.  You looked good enough to eat, lips plump and tainted with the red wine….cheeks flushed, and eyes dreamy.  He needed to leave, and now.</p><p> “Be a good girl, ____.  I need to get home.  Goodbye, Jimbles…hey…when did you get him?”</p><p>His question slightly sobers you up, face heating up intensely, and if it wasn’t for the wine you know you’d be guilty as charged.  “Oh..this summer.  Isn’t he adorable?”</p><p>You bend down and Yoongi watches you carefully, noticing your curves hugging the summer dress you’d been lounging around in. “Yeah…adorable.” He doesn’t really know who he’s referring to.</p><p>He adjusts himself through the fabric of his jeans and shuts his eyes tightly before turning, quickly deciding he’s already stalled enough.</p><p> “I’ve already called an uber and it’s outside…so..I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p><p>You turn then to shoot a pout his way, but the wine makes your head spin and your start to descend quickly. Yoongi notices right away and with cat-like reflexes manages to catch you before you hit your head on the floor, but not before he lands on top of your body in the process. </p><p>When you both recover, his face is inches away from your own.  You can feel his breath against your lips, his eyes staring deeply into your own.  He scans your entire face, too drunk on your scent to stand up.  When he thinks he’s about to dip down and kiss you, the doorbell rings.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I gotta go.”</p><p>“Who could be at the door?”, you hiccup..still lying on the ground like a shameless vixen. </p><p>Yoongi scrambles up, running to answer the door, thinking it’s his uber.</p><p>“Hey sorry to keep you….waiting?”</p><p>The person that greets him on the other side of the door looked nothing like an uber driver.  He was dressed in black from head to toe, hoodie casting a shadow over his eyes.  In his hands, a bouquet of malvas. </p><p>“Jungkook!” You all but shout his name, scrambling to your feet quicker than a rabbit, looking more than guilty. </p><p>“Noona…”</p><p> You run up to him, placing yourself between him and Yoongi.  “Hey, hi Jungkook…this is Yoongi, my friend from work.”</p><p>“Yoongi, this is Jungkook, my…my….”</p><p>Jungkook and Yoongi don’t even look at you, too busy sizing each other up. </p><p>Yoongi is the first to break eye contact, looking towards you with softer eyes. </p><p>“It was nice catching up.  Call me.”  With that he walks off, Jungkook’s shoulders barely allowing him passage. As the door shuts behind Jungkook, you’re left standing there, small and vulnerable before his presence.  Your head is down, too afraid to look into his eyes.  You’re drunk, and if he asks you what just happened moments before he arrived, you’d probably spill everything. “Kookie..I….”</p><p>“Don’t…noona..don’t you dare.”</p><p>He grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him…his eyes searching yours for a flaw, but what he sees surprises him,  elates him.</p><p>Tears, falling down your face…meaning guilt.  And if you felt guilt…that meant you had feelings for him.</p><p>”What am I to you, huh, noona…what?”</p><p>”Why was he here, noona?  You didn’t want me, but <em>he’s</em> allowed?”</p><p>He can’t believe what he’s just seen.  The worst part was that he was denied a visit, and then he comes in to see you with another man…on the floor, no less.  And to put the cherry on top, you didn’t even admit who <em>he</em> was to Yoongi.</p><p>You try to speak up, state your side of the story, but he doesn’t let you.  He pins you against the very door your colleague has just walked out of. Dropping the flowers, he grabs your hands and holds them above your head with one of his own larger ones.  His knee presses harshly in between your legs, spreading them apart. Then, before you’ve even had a chance to process what he’s doing, with his free hand, he skims up your dress finding your bare pussy.</p><p>“You were with another man…exposed like this…pussy….wet…..<em>FUCK…Noona!</em>  Why would you do this to me?”  His forehead bumps against yours in frustration.  The alcohol in your body having made your body dangerously sensitive. “Look at all of this…huh…you’re dripping. Is this for him or for me?”  His hand is before you, revealing your sticky juices stretching between his fingers. Eyes intense, he licks each one slowly, waiting for your answer. </p><p>“It’s for…”</p><p>“Noona, fuck…speak up!”</p><p>You whimper, so fucked out and in need of his hand back on your heat.</p><p> “It’s for you, Kookie!  For you!”</p><p>Jungkook’s smile is victorious, and dangerous.  <em>You did love him.</em></p><p>“Is it really, noona..<em>hmmm</em>? Is all this mine?”</p><p>Instantly his hand slips back between your thighs, two fingers sliding achingly slow into your body. A cry escapes your lips, his fingers quenching the ache perfectly.  You hated how much he knew your body, how he quickly learned all of your kinks in such a short time. You knew you had been caught in an awkward situation, yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to hurt Jungkook.  You wanted to do whatever he asked of you, whatever he needed in order to avoid bringing him anymore pain.</p><p>A yes is torn from your lips, legs shaking and barely able to hold you up any longer.  You were already weak, the sweet scarlet liquid having rendered you useless.  You were drunk, but not drunk enough to not know what was happening. The only thing holding you up is his chest and the tight grip his hand has around your wrists.  It’s going to bruise, of that you are sure, but you don’t even care. You’re so close, orgasm on the brink, stomach tightening like a coil ready to spring loose. </p><p>Jungkook knew how close you were, he could smell it.  It’s the same smell he picked up on the moment he had walked in through the door.  He doesn’t know what the fuck had happened before he got there, but he was damn sure you were turned on by it–and he was fucking pissed.</p><p>Seeing your eyebrows furrow, pants desperate, and body vibrating-he knows you are going to cum. And that’s when he pulls his hand away, effectively stealing your high. </p><p>You puff out a groan, eyes flying open in search of an explanation, but he doesn’t give you one.  Instead he steps back, eyes glaring.  He moves you away from the door and then he walks out.</p><p>—–</p><p>It’s been a month and Jungkook has not answered your calls or texts.  What makes matters worse is that you know he’s vulnerable if his past is anything to go by.  He’s never been away from you this long and you’re beginning to worry.  A month was way too damn long.  The worst part was that he wasn’t in school for the semester.  You had inquired, finding that he took a leave of absence for personal reasons.</p><p>You felt like shit ever since that day he walked in on you and Yoongi.  You know you hadn’t done anything with him, but you almost had.  Maybe you and Jungkook hadn’t yet been official, but it still felt awful.  On the other hand, you’d gone back and forth feeling that he really didn’t need to react like this when Yoongi was just your friend.  Right?</p><p>As you sit at your desk you can’t help but feel Yoongi’s presence heavily. It’s been a whole month since the awkward scenario and he hasn’t brought it up once.  Maybe he was so drunk he doesn’t remember, or maybe he thought that about you.  Whatever it was, nothing had been mentioned, and so it made everything weird.  Though Yoongi seemed perfectly fine.  </p><p>“Hey, ____.  Wanna get some lunch?”  He shakes you out of your reverie, startling you in the process. “Um, yeah sure…let’s go.”</p><p>Yoongi looks at you wondering why you jumped at the sound of his voice.  “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Yoongi remembers damn well what happened that night, but he’s not so sure that you did.  He also remembers Jungkook. He hasn’t asked yet, since he really hasn’t heard about him from you, but damn him if he’s not curious.</p><p>At lunch you both eat in silence, and Yoongi can’t take it anymore.  Your face has been downcast for weeks, and he feels like it may be because of him. </p><p> “Are you mad at me for something?” </p><p>Confused you look up at Yoongi with a scrunched up nose.  “No, why would I be?”</p><p>“Well, for one…you’ve been a bit awkward around me, and two…your face looks that way?”</p><p>You huff out your nose, happy that he’s trying to make things right between you, even though you’re still not sure if he remembers anything.”We’re cool, Yoongs. I’ve just got other things on my mind.”  Yoongi tips his head to the side inquisitively. “Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No..I’ll be fine.  So tell me…how’s your semester go–”</p><p>Mid conversation a shadow in the far corner of the cafeteria catches your eye.  Was that…?</p><p>“Hey, Yoongs..listen I’ll get with you later, something’s come up.”  Getting up quickly, you leave Yoongi completely confused.  You don’t have time to explain because what you think is Jungkook has now left the room.  You run in the direction you’ve seen him go, but end up in nothing but an empty side hall. “Hmm. That was strange.” Seeing nothing, and already having lost your appetite, you go back to your office to prepare for the next class.</p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook had watched you run after him, face desperate and forlorn.  It lit up his soul to see you react that way for him.  He didn’t want you to suffer, he just wanted you to feel the pain he did.  It killed him not to be with you, or to feel you–he missed you beyond what words could express.  It’s not like he didn’t see you daily, though.  You were easy to follow, never straying from your schedule.  At school he had to be more careful because you were around more people where he could easily be identifiable, but when you got home…that was his favorite.  At one point before the whole shit show had gone down, Jungkook had made a copy of your house key.  He hadn’t asked permission to do so, but he didn’t think you’d mind.  Knowing what time you’d be home, he’d make it into your home before you, hiding in rooms he knew you’d never go into.  You should have felt him near, but you never did, and that made him depressed.  Doesn’t a person who loves another know when their love is near? </p><p>When you went to sleep, he’d come to your bedside and kneel, staring at your beautiful face.  He needed to get you to love him as much as he loved you.  He had thought long and hard about what it would take for you to come to him, beg him.  </p><p>Now, as he kneels by your bedside, face inches away from your own, he breathes out, desperate to kiss you.  When you sigh out in response, he pulls back amazed.  <em>“You do love me, don’t you, noona?”</em>, he whispers quietly.  This was all the motivation he needed to spring into action.  You’d come back to him because you wanted to, no other reason.  He’d make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: swearing, angst, dirty talk, babyboy!jungkook, noona!kink<br/> praise!kink, pining, stalking, obsessive themes, mentions of <br/> adoption, allusions to self harm, food play???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*italics means past*</p><p>
  <em>Eighteen, he was finally eighteen. The moment he woke up, he didn’t didn’t even wait to ask to leave, no longer needing permission.  He was an adult, legally anyways, and could do as he pleased.  The night prior he hadn’t slept a wink, watching the hours tick away. His adoptive parents didn’t even realize when Jungkook walked out of the house.  No longer would he have to answer to them, clean for them, do their bidding.  Independent and on his own, he left with the little money he was able to save up from doing art commissions online. He had planned out everything since he could remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was so silly of him to think that when he had been adopted that he would be getting a real family.  Naive was the only word to describe him in his youth. Perhaps he had watched one too many family sitcoms.  Fake families and fakes relationships was all that society painted on the television screen.  Jungkook should have known better. He had to learn the hard way that life wasn’t all pink flowers and sparkles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a new determination set on his brow, he trucked through the streets of his city.  All he had planned was his escape and how to do it, but now as he walked alone, he realized that he wasn’t going to reach his successes by roaming aimlessly on the cold dark streets.  While deep in thought about what he needed to do, his phone alarm went off for his scheduled morning runs, and so he ran, ran as far as he could get until his lungs burned with fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as he was coming to a halt, his shoulder collided with a bicyclist. Jungkook fell to the ground along with the stranger.  “Hey, are you okay?” the stranger asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jungkook looked up from his position on the ground to see a sweet young man with pretty eyes and full pouty lips. “Yeah, I’m alright, how about you? I think you fell harder than I did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, I’m good.”  The boy smiled, his eyes disappearing as he brought a hand out to shake with Jungkook. “Hi, I’m Jimin.  Are you a student here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A student?”  Jungkook had been so consumed by his run that he hadn’t even noticed where he ended up.  Glancing around he realizes he’s on a busy street and that right across from him was the University.  “Um, no I–.  Are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, it’s my third year. Were you thinking of registering or something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was it, the moment he was waiting for.  Now free from the adults in the adoption system and fake families, he could move on with his life and show them all.  Countless times he’d been told he was good for nothing, a waste.  Sometimes he’d even been physically hurt.  No one ever gave him the time of day, or the love a normal child should receive. He remembers the day anger built up like a raging fire in the pit of his stomach, he swore an oath to himself as he lay curled up crying on the floor, nose bleeding after having been beaten for forgetting to mop the floor.  He told himself he would be somebody, do something great. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So now, as he stood before Jimin, he realized this was his chance to make that change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, um…actually…yeah I am.  Could you maybe show me the way?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimin smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders in reply.  “Sure, why not?  Follow me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest was, as they say, was history. He had managed to register for school right away, having taken all of his personal paperwork with him when he ran off.  By the time the day was over, Jimin had offered Jungkook a place to stay until he found his own place.  It seemed to Jungkook that Jimin was a kind and helpful soul who wanted to nothing but the best for others, while he was a ball of walking anger.  In a few short months he managed to get a room in the same dorm as Jimin, just four doors away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They became best friends, Jungkook revealing to him a bit of his past.  There was much he never told him for fear of Jimin rejecting him, but he was thankful that Jimin never poked further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would prove to everyone that he was worth it, that he was a human, not some garbage to be tossed out onto the road. Because sadly, that was how he had been found, a month old baby left in a garbage dump.  Someone had heard his cries and called the police.  That is as far as he knew.  There were no official papers or records of his parents.  He just wasn’t important enough for anyone to love him, and because of that, he was driven to be the best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He became a hard working pupil, getting into anything and everything.  The more he learned, the greedier he got. It was how he had gotten here, in your lecture hall. Art had always been a part of him, probably an inherited trait from his hateful parents. Interested in more than one way to express himself, he registered for photography class.  The moment he walked in he knew, it would be the first day of the rest of his life.</em>
</p><p>—-</p><p>Jungkook blinks twice, eyes adjusting to the morning sun.  His alarm blares in the background, reminding him that he needed to get up and work out his lazy body.  He stands, reaching up to stretch his muscular back and shoulders.  A yawn escapes him and he relaxes his form, dipping his hands into his pajama bottoms, grabbing a hold of his length.  Another night of torture with dreams of you.  He just couldn’t take being away from you for so long.  It was like his body was in withdrawal.  Before he changes his mind, he gets ready to hit the gym.  Thankfully it was not too far away since his apartment had the amenities.  It takes him a full sixty minutes to try to work away the stress in his body, but it doesn’t work.  He’s still tense and horny.</p><p>As much as he tried to find things to distract him from you, nothing worked.  He knows he did this to himself, but it was better that he did this, than do what he felt like doing.  Anger never got him anywhere, at least that’s what Jimin always said. His class would start soon so he had to jump into the shower, and at the same time pray that  your face would leave his mind momentarily.  It was hard for him to completely resist seeking you out.  He saw you almost everyday without you knowing, and yet, he felt alone and empty.</p><p>You were his anchor, his source of peace, and now you were his source of pain. He was regretting teaching you a lesson because <em>he</em> was the one suffering instead. Stepping into the shower he turns the water onto the highest temperature he could stand. His cock ached and his blue balls were beyond bearable.  Nothing he did could satiate his need for you.  </p><p>With the water dripping over his body his mind turns back towards his dream. Wrapping a hand around his length he tries to recall your image. He barely remembers the details, but the parts that mattered stuck out clearly.  </p><p>It felt so real, the way your cunt gleamed in the night light, how hungry your eyes had looked…how you had begged him to fuck you.</p><p>Jungkook shakes his head, burying it under the shower-head.  Maybe it was time to take you back, give you another chance.  </p><p>This entire month was filled with so many ups and downs for him.  His phone blew up with countless messages and voicemails from you, all of which he listened to and read.  Last night, however, he ignored them.</p><p>The problem was if he kept ignoring you, there was a chance that someone could come in and swoop you away from him and he just couldn’t have that.  </p><p>He had watched your engagements with Yoongi, how you never  got too close, always keeping a friendly distance from him.  You laughed with him, ate with him, but never did you show a physical longing for him.  Jungkook was secure in what he had with you now, but Yoongi on the other hand…the poor boy looked like a love sick puppy.  </p><p>It took every ounce of strength in Jungkook not to punch his bitch ass face. He had worked hard to keep you focused on him, distracting your mind, and away from Yoongi’s grasp. But, he knew it would be a matter of time before your so called <em>“friend” </em>would reveal how he felt. Jungkook would make sure you were only whipped for <em>him </em>and no one else.</p><p>Deciding he didn’t have time to rub one out, he makes quick work of his shower and gets dressed for school.  Today was his official return from leave.  Glancing over in the mirror he’s happy with what he sees.  You were not going to say no to him, you never could.</p><p>——</p><p>“____, hello, earth to, ____.”</p><p>“Wha- oh I’m sorry. You were saying?”</p><p>“This is the third time today that you zoned out.  You’ve been real off lately.  Are you okay?”</p><p>Yoongi was telling you something about a date he recently went on, but you couldn’t find it in you to focus. </p><p>Jungkook plagued your mind once again.  Last night you were so tempted to go to his apartment, but stopped yourself before you behaved like a fool.  You didn’t want to text him or call him any longer, only wanting to see him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry…I ..yeah…he sounds like a nice guy, Yoongs.”</p><p>You sat there trying to listen to him, but it was just too hard when all you could think about was Jungkook and why he had ignored you for so long.  You sent messages and voicemails…you even went as low as to send him some sexy pictures seeing if that would at least peak his interest, but nothing.  Before you thought he was suffocating, but now, you felt so abandoned. He had told you so many personal things…trusted you…loved you.  In the beginning you wanted to keep your distance in order to avoid such things. But, he wasn’t in your class anymore, and soon he would be graduating. Dating him wouldn’t interfere with your professional life after that. His absence this last semester set him back a month, and it was all because of you.  </p><p>Yoongi surprisingly had kept his distance as well and was now dating.  You were a bit surprised he had such a quick change of heart. At one point you were expecting him to admit he had feelings for you.  Thank goodness everything stayed the same with him because you didn’t know what you would do without your best friend.</p><p>——-</p><p> Yoongi watched as you twirled your necklace absentmindedly around your fingertips. It was beautiful, and it made him wonder where you had gotten it from.</p><p>With everything that had been going on, Yoongi needed to find a distraction.He had tried not to push you into a relationship, he knew you were with someone else. Besides, things seemed to have gotten back to normal with him again.  After that night of drinking, he thought your relationship with him would never be the same, but he had been wrong.</p><p> “Yeah, I actually met him at the university luncheon.  Turns out he’s a literature professor, Mr. Kim Namjoon.”</p><p>Yoongi tried to sound excited to tell you about his date, but he wasn’t so sure.  He was a mess, trying to distract himself from you.  Yes, he was attracted to both sexes, but he still wanted<em> you</em>. Even going on dates wasn’t working.  He told you about them hoping to put some distance between you, trying hard not to ruin what you both had.  He loved you, you were his friend, and he didn’t want to end that. It seemed to work as your mind was always preoccupied with other thoughts anyways. He often wondered if they were about the young man he saw in your home that night, or about him.</p><p>Not once had you said a thing about it…not once.  So he let it go completely. He had another date tonight, hopefully Namjoon could make him forget you, but that was wishful thinking.</p><p>“That sounds exciting. Listen, Yoongi. I’ve gotta go get ready for class.  See you later?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you.”</p><p>He watched you walk out of the coffee shop, iced americano on his lips. Taking a deep breath he reminds himself that you were his friend, nothing more. He didn’t want to lose you.</p><p>——</p><p>All week long you had a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach, especially when you walked on campus alone.  You couldn’t quite explain it, but it felt as if you were being watched. As you walk to your office a prickling sensation on the back of your neck causes you to turn, feeling as if you were being followed, but there was no one. You quicken your steps trying to make it to the safety of your building.  Once there, you drown yourself in projects and papers. You feel exhausted and overly tired. Reaching back to rub out the stress from your neck you feel a draft which causes your papers to fly away. You turn to see where the  air is coming from and realize the door to your office is wide open.</p><p>Your stomach drops in fear.  There was no one in the building last time you checked, so how the hell had the door opened?  Not wanting to stay any longer, and realizing it was extremely late, you pack up your bags deciding it was time to go home.  The entire walk to your car you feel goosebumps rising on your skin. Placing your key between your fingers and squeezing the pepper spray in your pocket, you rush to your car in the parking lot.  It was already getting colder, so you wrap your scarf closer, hoping to hide the fear from your eyes.  It was stupid to think someone would be following you, it’s not like you were anyone important. </p><p> It’s  dark out, except for the campus lights, and so you find yourself counting the emergency telephone posts, memorizing their locations.  </p><p>A low breath escapes you when you finally reach your car.  Quickly you hit the remote to unlock it and throw yourself inside, automatically locking the doors.  A huge sigh of relief escapes you when you put the key in and start your vehicle. When you’re about to switch to drive, a knock on your window stops your heart along with your breathing.  Clutching at your heart, you start to relax when you see it’s a very familiar face. </p><p>Jungkook is standing by the car door, dark clothes shading his features, but you still know it’s him.</p><p> You swallow harshly, blinking a few times to make sure it was really him. You open the door to get out, unable to find the words to express how happy you were to finally have him so close to you again. As you close your door, you’re forced to lean against it, sandwiched between Jungkook and your car. <br/>You stare at him, watching his pretty eyes and mouth twitch when your eyes scan over his face.</p><p>You start to speak and so does he, both of you pausing before words are spoken. You try again, and he repeats, both of you smiling at the awkwardness.</p><p> “Jungkook, I–”</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, you don’t have to say anything. It’s just that I– I really missed you.  Did you miss me, noona?”</p><p> His beautiful large eyes blink at you, head tilted in the softest fashion.  You glance down, focused on his lips..so sweet and pink.  He was always so tempting to take in, all soft and hard at the same time. “Yes…I..I missed you, Kookie.”  When you call him by that name he falls apart inside.  He really had waited too long.  He needed to control his anger better.</p><p> “Really, noona? How much?” </p><p>He steps closer, pressing you against the car door.  You’re completely distracted by his beauty, wanting so badly to touch his face.  “So very much, Kookie.  I’m sorry… I’m sorry I hurt you.” He looks down, pouting cutely, though clearly not angry.   He clicks his teeth, trying to make it seem like he’s disappointed, but he’s far from it now that he has you so near.</p><p>“I’m sorry, too. I should have talked to you instead of walking away.  I just can’t help it, noona.  I- I can’t focus when I’m with you.  My mind is all screwed up. If someone else even touches you…I..please don’t hurt me again.”</p><p>While he talks, his intensity drowns you. He manages to somehow snake his arms around your waist and pull you tightly against him.  You can feel his heartbeat hammering fiercely against his chest , and it makes you dizzy. It was evident he wasn’t lying, of this you were sure. His love was intoxicating.  </p><p>“It’s okay, baby. Shh. I’m here now.” </p><p>His head falls over your shoulder, face seeking the crook of your neck.  He starts to quietly whimper against your skin. Your hands come up to slide into his long hair massaging his scalp tenderly.  It had grown quite a bit since last you saw him.</p><p>“Hey..hey…kookie, baby. Look at me.”</p><p>When his head comes up, you almost want to die at the sorrowful look on his face.  His eyes are red and swollen, full to the brim with tears. When he goes to wipe them away you notice a new tattoo on his hand. Instantly you grab his hand, confused as to when and why he had gotten this.</p><p>“What is this? “</p><p>“It’s a tattoo, noona.”</p><p>“Well, yes, I know it’s a tattoo, but what…why..what does this mean?”</p><p>Using the lamp in the parking lot you try to decipher the ink. The word dead is initialed onto his knuckles, and in between his thumb and pointer finger are your initials. </p><p>“I was just so sad about what happened.  I was really low, noona. But, don’t worry I didn’t do anything. I’m okay now. Jimin hyung was with me.”</p><p>His words were loud and clear.  Would he hurt himself over you? Afraid to ask, and knowing he had a lot of emotional baggage as it was, you didn’t want to push him over the edge. </p><p>“Jungkook, don’t you ever think such things.” Tears brimming in your eyes, you place his hand near your lips and begin to kiss each knuckle with tender loving gentleness. Jungkook breathes in deeply, overwhelmed by your gesture. </p><p>“Take me home, Jungkook.”</p><p>He walks you over to the passenger side setting you down gently. As he makes his way over to the driver’s side, he can’t help but to release the giggle he’d been subduing. How easy it was to get you into his grasp.  It was obvious how much you loved him, you just had to say it. Getting in he begins to drive, the entire ride silent, his hand in yours squeezing tightly as you lay on his shoulder. </p><p>Finally arriving, you both walk into a silent and dark house, Jungkook hugging you from behind. He helps you to remove your jacket and scarf, taking care to do everything carefully, working hard to please you every step of the way.  If before he was punishing you by ignoring you, he was doing the complete opposite now.  </p><p>“Noona, are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something?”</p><p>You smile at his sweetness. Of course he would try to take care of you. </p><p>“Jungkook, I don’t need you to cook anything for me.  I haven’t seen you in so long.  I just want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“We are spending time together, silly. Oh! I know! I can make you ramen…I make the best ramen!”</p><p>“Do you now?”</p><p>“<em>Mmhmm</em>.”</p><p>He shakes his head yes and his fluffy hair bounces with the action.  “Okay then. Make me some ramen.”</p><p>Now happy, he smiles brightly, top lip completely disappearing and bunny teeth on full display.</p><p>Immediately he goes to work, organizing everything he needs to cook for you.  Giving him a moment to do his thing, you sneak off into your bedroom realizing how completely exhausted you were.  Rolling your shoulders, you begin to unbutton your silk blouse along with your skirt. Setting them on the bed, you walk into your bathroom needing to wash off your make-up.  After about fifteen minutes, you return all clean and comfortable in a long silk black robe. Jungkook turns just in time to watch you sway into the kitchen.</p><p>“Wow, you look amazing.” You snort at his comment thinking that you looked like a complete mess after the day you’ve had.</p><p>“Well, thank you.” Your stomach grumbles and you suddenly realize you really were hungry. </p><p>“Smells delicious.” </p><p>At your compliment, Jungkook’s face beams.  </p><p>“Ready to eat, noona?”</p><p>“Yeah..I’m so excited to taste your food.” You’re now in the kitchen hovering by his arm, trying to look into the pot.  He turns then, catching you off guard and you almost fall back.  He catches you quickly, pulling you against his body.  A moment of tension passes and then he lets you go. </p><p>“Sit here, noona.”  He lifts you up and places you on the counter behind. It’s cute the way he’s trying to hold himself back all because he thinks you need to eat.</p><p>You watch him place ramen into a bowl with a bit of rice on the side.  He turns and walks towards you with a set and determined face. Picking up the chopsticks, he grabs some ramen, blowing on it carefully, and brings it to your mouth. You smirk and then open your mouth to take in the food he was offering.  Jungkook watches as the chopsticks disappear and then he slowly slips them out past your lips. Your tongue darts out to catch some of the soup and he swallows harshly.</p><p>“Mmmm, delicious.” </p><p>His eyes switch, changing from eager to dark.  “Is that so, noona?”</p><p>Again he grabs some ramen, but this time he places it into his mouth. A noodle hangs off his bottom lip and he looks at you, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Not one to back down you move forward and using your tongue, you slip the end of the noodle into your mouth slowly inching your mouth towards his. With a final pull, the noodle slips from his lips and into your mouth, but you don’t move away. This time you stay, waiting for him to make a move.</p><p>He huffs out his nose, turned on, yet annoyed.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be such a tease, noona.” he whispers against your lips.</p><p>“Who said I’m being a tease.” He furrows his brow and moves in closer, setting himself between your knees.  You’re forced to open your legs wider, robe opening slightly, revealing your thighs.  He braces his hands against the counter on either side of your hips. His face is so close you can count the lashes on his beautiful eyelids. </p><p>“I did.” Suddenly, he grabs your ass and pulls you forward flush against his center.  The move catches you off guard, pulling a whimper from your lips. You can feel how hard he is as he rubs you against the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Before you can enjoy it further, he stops touching you. Frustrated, you close your eyes trying to hold back the pleasure you want to beg for. It’s completely silent except for the ragged breaths you’re both trying so hard to conceal.  You know he’s getting closer to your skin, you can feel his breath on your lips.  Even with eyes closed you sense when he moves to your neck. </p><p>“<em>Noooooona….what’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry anymore? Hmm?</em>” he whispers against your skin and your legs vibrate. It’s embarrassing how much arousal is dripping onto your underwear. You want to open your eyes, but you know if you do, he’ll be able to see just how turned on you are. </p><p>He kisses you softly on the spot behind your ear and you shiver. “Jungkook…don’t….”</p><p>“Don’t what, noona? Don’t fuck you right here on this counter? Is that what you want to say?”</p><p>Completely opposed to his words, your eyes flash open in search of him. He’s so close his nose almost touches your own. “<em>I didn’t</em>..I didn’t say that…I–”</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>“<em>I want</em>…” your words are barely above a whisper.</p><p>In order to move his game further along, Jungkook presses himself roughly against your aching cunt once more and you whine out what you’ve been trying to keep from him.  You wanted <em>him</em> to give in first, but you just couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Fuck me! Please…Kookie….<em>please</em>…”</p><p>Your eyes are large and desperate, and Jungkook almost caves into your desperate plea. </p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” He knows he’s pushing you, but he likes seeing you so needy for him.  Maybe his plan was working.</p><p>“Yes!” You open your robe and let it slide down your shoulders.  Jungkook’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees the sexy black set you are wearing.</p><p>His head drops onto your shoulder and you hear him sigh. </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>You’re not really sure if you heard him correctly so you grab his face, bringing it up in order to make sure he wasn’t fucking around. When you see him, it stops your breath.  He looks pained, like he’s trying so hard to hold back.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t? Jungkook, I need you–”</p><p>“Noona..listen to me. It’s not that I don’t want to..it’s just…we need to rebuild our relationship…our trust.”<br/>You can’t believe the words that are coming out of his mouth.  One minute he was seducing you and the next he’s telling you he won’t please you.  You almost want to beg like a pathetic bitch in heat, but you had more pride than that.</p><p>“I trust <em>you</em>, Kookie…what do you…”</p><p>“I know, baby, but I don’t trust <em>you</em>.  You hurt me.  How will I know you won’t ever do that to me again?”</p><p>What he says quells your anger.  You had hurt him and maybe he had a point. Why hadn’t he said anything before all of this? Somehow your more rational mind sets in and accepts his words.</p><p>“Jungkook..I …you’re right.  Let’s take this slow.  I don’t know what came over me.  I should have stopped this.  We should have talked about this before. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jungkook steps back and you miss him immediately.  It had been so long since he was near you that you missed his closeness.  You needed to think rationally if this was going to work. </p><p>“Still hungry?” he smiles.  The gesture had a hidden meaning, and you didn’t fall behind in your reply.</p><p>
  <em>“Famished.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>explicit rough sex,slapping, hair pulling, biting, teasing, oral (female), ejaculation, face riding, manipulation, yandere!kook, noona!kink, sub!jungkook, babyboy!kink, nipple play, blowing, grinding, SMUT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook had stayed a bit into the night eating and talking with you.  The conversation went well, both of you catching up on what the other had done while you were apart.  After a few hours, you both ended up on good terms.  Jungkook had explained to you the reason why he had gotten so upset, and you understood completely.  You had been so drunk, you honestly don’t remember how bad it looked, but from what Jungkook told you, it was hurtful for him to see. </p><p>He left calmly with no kiss or hug, and it felt as if you were newly dating, except this time it wasn’t as sexual. He acted as if you were not the source of his desire, and therein lies the problem as to why you are currently on your bed on a Saturday morning with you favorite vibrator. Your mind tried going back to all the previous encounters you had shared with him, but for some reason, you couldn’t push past the edge.  Twenty minutes went by, but nothing.</p><p>You reasoned that it was probably the stress from Jungkook asking you to take it slow when it was clear that was not what you wanted.  The entire relationship started off with physical attraction, and you weren’t ready to love like he wanted.  </p><p>The tattoos on his hand had really shocked you as well. The reason for them was because that was how he was feeling when he was away from you, dead.  He explained that your name was just a way of him remembering you, but you told him that it was such a huge commitment for someone he barely knew. Of course he insisted that you were worth it, that you would be his only love. And as much as you wanted to reciprocate, you couldn’t.  His demand for your time and energy scared you.  He had gotten an entire tattoo while you still couldn’t tell him you loved him.</p><p>Frustrated because your orgasm didn’t come, you throw your vibrator to the side, blowing strands of your hair away from your face.</p><p><em>“Ugh…what have you done to me, Jungkook?”</em> Just as you say his name your phone starts to ring.</p><p><em>“Speak of the devil.” </em>you murmur to yourself. “Hello?”</p><p>“Good morning, noona.  How are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Kookie, and you?”</p><p>“I’m good. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out today? Maybe we could go to the pier? I heard they have the best ice cream in town.” </p><p>In truth, you were excited at the prospect of spending time with him.  Even though your reunion was sudden and unplanned, you really had missed him.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Great.  I’ll come get you at 12.”</p><p>———–</p><p>Weeks go by the same as the last with Jungkook wanting to spend time with you. You always end up having fun, but when you get back to your place, he only wants to cuddle.  The cuddling always led to kissing, but never went anywhere else.  </p><p>Each and every time you went out, he made it his mission to tease you endlessly. Even going out to eat ice cream was intense. As you ate he watched you. At one point he noticed when some fell onto your bottom lip, so he swiped it up with his finger and slowly licked it off. He had done this all while staring at you with hooded eyes.</p><p>The week while at the movies, his fingers kept sliding over your thighs, teasingly creeping up between them, but never reaching the place you wanted him the most.</p><p> Ever since you both made up, he’d become clingier, if that were possible. His reasoning was always that no place was better than to be by your side.  Not only had he become more attached, but he was also more demanding. “You’re mine!”, he’d always whine with a pout, while tucking his head deeper into your neck.</p><p> So at his request, you were both bundled up on your long couch, wrapped in warm cozy blankets.  Your head rested on his chest as he lay back on the arm rest.  Your whole body fit snugly between his thighs.  The truth was you wanted to rip his jeans off and suck him dry, but you were not about to violate this “relationship building” thing he had going on.</p><p>An hour into the movie your stomach suddenly grumbles and Jungkook is quick to get up to make sure you were okay.</p><p>“Yes! I’m fine.  I think I’m just hungry.” you chuckle and Jungkook doesn’t think it’s funny at all.</p><p>“Why haven’t you eaten, noona?  What if you get sick? What do you want me to make you?”</p><p>Although it was cute, it became annoying that he thought you were incapable of taking care of yourself.  Not only that but, you were being sexually deprived and all you wanted was for him to take care of your needs, not your hunger.</p><p><br/>“Jungkook, I’m honestly fine. Please just stay here. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>You get up, stomping to the kitchen in your long black t-shirt that you borrowed from Jungkook. Grumbling, you reach for a banana on the counter and start to devour it.  You’re entire body is facing the sink, so you don’t feel when Jungkook comes in and stands behind you. He watches you intently as you take in bites of the fruit while huffing and puffing your annoyance.  It was obvious why you were upset, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  Every time he saw you, it took all of his strength to resist you. He wanted to give you what you needed, but on his terms.</p><p>Moving in a little closer, he indulges in your body heat. Cuddling on the couch just wasn’t enough and he too was on the brink of frustration, but he wouldn’t give up, not yet.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>Before he can finish his sentence you yelp in surprise turning suddenly only to be shocked by his close proximity. “God, you scared me…why do you always do that?” Jungkook simply smiles and dips his head closer to your own. “Because you’re so adorable when you get flustered.”</p><p>His closeness makes you weak, knees buckling and head spinning. Not wanting to get caught up with the way his lips almost touched your own, you slip out on the left of him and walk away. Annoyed, you grab a glass of juice and march out of the kitchen.</p><p>Jungkook chuckles to himself, finding the entire thing hilarious. He knew it would only be a matter of time before you gave in.  Only when you begged for it, would he give it to you…only when you told him you loved him.</p><p>He listens as you stomp the entire way back and then plop on the couch.  The truth was you deserved this, he thought to himself.  You should have known better than to have been with Yoongi all alone in your home drunk. </p><p>Walking back into the living room he finds you on the couch seething.  A plan comes into his head when he sees you drinking your juice. Coming to sit by you, he pretends to miss his spot and on the way down knocks the liquid out of your hand and all over the shirt you were wearing. Although Jungkook loved how sexy you looked in it, he wanted to see it off. You jump quickly off the couch assessing the spill</p><p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry, noona.”</p><p>“Ah! Kook…oh geez, but this is your shirt…” you pout and Jungkook struggles against the desire to kiss you.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, noona. Here let me help you.” </p><p>Before you can even process what is happening, he grabs at the edge of your shirt and lifts up.  Your hands fly up immediately to cover your breasts.  Jungkook does a nervous head tilt and wonders why you felt the need to hide what he’s already seen.</p><p>“Jungkook! Why did you…”</p><p>“Noona….why are you covering yourself?”</p><p>“Well..because I’m not wearing a bra.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And…well…you didn’t warn me..and….we’re taking things slow..and…”</p><p>You’re trying to finish your sentence, but the crease on Jungkook’s brow tells you he’s in distress.  He looks genuinely offended.</p><p>The irrational side of your brain decides to let your hands fall to your side.  Jungkook bites his bottom lip and his eyes grow large.  For some reason you feel extremely vulnerable when he doesn’t move… or speak.</p><p>“Is this better?”</p><p>He nods shyly and whispers, “Don’t ever hide from me, noona.  You’re mine…all mine.”</p><p>His words cause a lump to form in your throat and your heart to beat faster.</p><p>You can’t find the strength of voice,  so you whisper in return. “Okay, I won’t.”</p><p>“Stay here.” His tone is firm yet gentle and so you easily obey. He walks in a few moments later with a small wet towel.  Coming closer to you, he begins to wipe at your skin, cleaning the sugary substance off of your chest. </p><p>At first he begins on the top part of your chest, taking care to wipe every inch clean.  Soon though, he comes down and wipes over your curves gently.  Even though he isn’t doing it in a seductive way, something about the way he worships your skin is intoxicating.  When he reaches a nipple you take in a sharp breath, trying hard not to show how much your core ached to have him.  Your body, however, betrayed you…nipples already hard and pointy. </p><p>You don’t even remember when you closed your eyes, but the sensation was just too much to handle. </p><p>Jungkook enjoys watching you struggle.  The way your skin pricked up the moment he placed the towel against your flesh lit  a fire in the pit of his belly.  Once again he was suffering in the game of “teach my noona a lesson”.  All he wanted was to dip down and take a nipple into his mouth, but he resisted…oh how he resisted. </p><p>“There, all clean.” His husky voice has you opening your eyes, confused as to why he didn’t take full advantage of what he saw. He steps back and pecks you on the lips reverently.</p><p>“I gotta go, noona.  I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” With that he turns to walk out of the door.</p><p>You blink twice before your voice spills out into the room uncontrolled.</p><p>“You’re a chicken.” </p><p>Lips trembling and frustration levels at an all time high, you can’t hold back deciding you were sick of him being such a baby.</p><p>Jungkook turns back, eyebrows raised and face scrunched up into a confused, yet amused expression. Nervously you stand there as he watches you. You want to run, but you resist the urge.  If he sensed how damn scared you were in that very moment, you would lose the upper hand.</p><p>“What did you say, noona?”</p><p>With the boldness you never knew you had, you puff out your chest and repeat yourself.</p><p>“I said, you’re a wuss!” He steps forward and you step back. Deciding to stand your ground you don’t move at the next step he takes forward.  You were determined to let him know that your body was beyond tired of waiting for his little pride to be fixed.  You wanted him and he wanted you, so you didn’t understand the issue. He makes it a few inches in front of you before he releases a sharp breath. “I’m sorry, but what the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>He looks angry and for some reason it turns you on even more. Originally he had come to you as a baby boy, and you were going to make sure that he remembered that.</p><p>“It means what it means, Kook.  You’re too afraid to touch me. You probably can’t handle me anymore.  Is your baby pride hurt so badly that you think you can keep what’s mine?  You’re not the only one around here that can claim things.  I need all of you, yet you are so…so….fuck you, Kook!” You watch him shrink back a bit. It’s as if he didn’t know who you were in that moment, but it quickly fades away.  </p><p>His eyes change suddenly, and he steps forward until he completely backs you up against the wall, scanning over your face, lips, and eyes.  There’s so much he wants to say and do, but he does nothing.</p><p>His chest is rising and falling with quick breaths and his closeness has you completely faded.  As soon as you go to speak, he slams his hands against the wall near your head. He growls pushing his chest hard against your own, constricting your ability to breathe.  It really didn’t make a difference since you were already out of breath.</p><p>“Why would you say that to me, noona? Huh?  Why would you hurt me?”</p><p>There is no sadness in his tone, just lust.</p><p> Regretting having been so mean, you plan your next words carefully. Jungkook had a brittle soul and you knew he trusted very rarely.  </p><p>“I’m not trying to hurt you. I just don’t know if you still want me.”</p><p>He cocks his head looking completely indignant. </p><p>“But I do want you.  It’s you who doesn’t love me.”</p><p>He speaks while his mouth feathers lightly over your face and neck.  He inhales your scent and the action makes you rub your thighs together. He notices, so he slides his hands down the wall to settle them on your hips.  Slowly he hooks his thumbs into the band of your jeans and rubs your skin gently.  Everything he’s doing is making you so confused and light headed.  You’re so frustrated that you can’t think straight. “Who says I don’t love you, Kookie?”</p><p>At your words Jungkook’s head bolts upright and his eyes crinkle into slits. Tears start to form and he looks so damned soft you want to die. “You love me?”</p><p>His thumbs increase in strokes and he moves in even tighter against you.  He seems so happy by your words that you answer him whatever he wants to hear.  The truth was, you did have strong feelings for him, so it wasn’t too far from the truth. “Yes, baby.  I do.”</p><p>And that was it.  Jungkook snaps in that instance kissing you rough and hard. His hands roam over your body in desperation and your pussy clenches in response. He takes a moment to catch a breath, grabbing your face between his hands.</p><p>“Fuck, noona.  You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”  He turns you roughly, pressing your chest into the wall with his body. As he kisses your neck his hands snake to the button of your jeans, and he makes quick work of removing them from your body. When you go to kick them to the side, he moves a hand down into your panties and roughly cups your cunt.</p><p>His other hand grabs your hair while his face buries itself into your neck.  He licks a long stripe up to your ear and then whines out all his anger.</p><p>“Noona, you’re so fucking bad to me.  So bad! I’ve only ever wanted to love you…to taste you…be consumed by you. Bend over.”</p><p>He pushes you down so that your ass is up.  Your hands are braced against the wall looking for support.  Grabbing at your panties, he tears them apart, and you’re about two seconds from complaining when he slaps you hard on your right cheek. “Such a bad, noona.  So fucking bad. Tell your Kookie how much you love him.”</p><p>You don’t answer still recovering from the previous sting.  Tired of waiting, he slaps your left cheek and you cry out into the room. “I love you so much, Kookie.  So much..”</p><p>“I don’t believe you, noona.  You’re such a liar.”</p><p>Again he slaps you and the sensation brings tears to your eyes.  Only when he rubs over it tenderly with his hands does it all go away. “I really do. Fuck me, Kookie.  Please fuck your noona so good.”</p><p>A huge smile graces his features at hearing your words.  Victory, sweet fucking victory.</p><p>As you wish, he brings his hard cock up to your wet folds and begins to tease at your opening.  He takes his sweet time coating his veiny length while you wait with legs shaking.</p><p>Jungkook is beyond satisfied with the way your body vibrates just for him. Deciding that he’s teased you enough, he begins to slide himself into you ever so slowly.  The way you both groan into the room is lewd and satisfying.  He stretches you completely and you are beyond emotional. When his pace picks up you can’t control yourself . He pounds and pounds while you cry out, hands slipping all over the wall from the force. </p><p>“Such…a ….goood…fucking…..boy….!”</p><p>Your words are like a poison coursing through his body, drowning him in you. Grabbing your shoulders he pulls you back into his cock, pushing your pussy to its limits.  You can feel him kissing your cervix and your eyes roll to the back of your head. Jungkook doesn’t want this to end.  He wants to feel your velvet walls wrapped around him forever.  He needs more.  He hasn’t tasted you in so long. </p><p>Pulling you up by your hair so that you’re somewhat flush against his chest, he wraps an arm around your waist securing you in place as you try to balance on the balls of your feet. Having you closer he’s able to kiss and lick your neck while his hand cups your breast.  </p><p>His growls make you clench and with his free hand he slides his pointer finger and middle finger over his length and into your folds so he can feel himself sliding in and out of you. </p><p>“Always so fucking perfect.” he whispers into your ear.</p><p>Wanting to feel you milk him, he moves his fingers up onto your clit. When he starts to press and move into it, you lose it.  Cumming hard, you cry out savagely, all the pent up need releasing into the room. Jungkook grinds his teeth and pulls you closer as the sensation of you squeezing his cock with your walls overwhelms him.</p><p>He helps you ride it out, not stopping his sharp thrusts until he feels you go limp.  He returns you to the wall and spreads your legs wider,  searching for his own high. Your face is flat against the cool surface as you feel Jungkook thrust himself faster. When he finally cums, he  growls out a feral sound. “Mine..all..fucking mine.”</p><p>___</p><p>“Yoongi, are you okay?” Namjoon smiles as he watches Yoongi come back from whatever planet he was on.  Feeling embarrassed Yoongi smiles back, grabbing Namjoon’s hand in reassurance.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about my friend.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, ____, right? Is everything okay with her?”</p><p><em>Was everything okay?</em> He didn’t know.  It had been weeks since he’s heard from you.  The fact that you both shared an office in the same building and he hasn’t been able to catch you boggled him.  Yoongi had an inkling that your lover might be the reason why.  </p><p>Curiosity had got the better of him, and he ended up searching Jungkook’s name in the database. It’s not that you were old by any means, but Jungkook was twenty two and just starting his life, so Yoongi didn’t understand what you wanted from the relationship.  The more obvious reason was sex, but the way you disappeared told another story.</p><p>“Um, yeah…I’m just worried because I haven’t seen her in a while.”  Namjoon was too perfect, and it wasn’t fair how Yoongi didn’t give him the same attention in return.  He felt bad about it, but he couldn’t find it in him to hurt his feelings.  </p><p>Sometimes Namjoon’s attention worked in keeping Yoongi’s mind preoccupied, but other times it did not. Getting up from the table at the cafe, Yoongi bends down and kisses Namjoon sweetly.</p><p>“Listen, how about we take a rain check and I’ll take you out to dinner at another time?”</p><p>Sweetly Namjoon nods, and Yoongi’s heart constricts even tighter.  He really needed to get over you.</p><p>As he walks out of the cafe he tries to text you once more, but again he didn’t get a reply. Annoyed he calls, only to get voicemail.  The only way he knew he’d catch up with you was after one of your lectures.</p><p>__</p><p>Rushing to clean up so you can get back to Jungkook, you smile like a fool.  Last you left him, he was naked wrapped in a warm blanket on the floor next to the fire place.  He’d made you scream an insurmountable amount of times last night, and the thought brings a pretty blush to your face.</p><p>“____. Hey….”</p><p>Surprised, you turn to see Yoongi walking up to you.  He looked great, and seeing him again made you feel uneasy. “Hey, Yoongs! What’s up?” The room felt tense, and the interaction felt awkward. Yoongi walks closer to you, taking in how beautiful you look.  His mind starts getting scrambled, his words disappearing.  “I..How are you? I haven’t seen you in so long.  I thought we were best buddies?” He inwardly cringes at his own words, but lately he wasn’t sure what you were. What could he say to you when things were so obviously not the same?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry.  I’ve just been so busy with classes, and stuff. You know… how about you? How’s Nam…? Nam…?”</p><p>“Namjoon.”</p><p>“Yes, Namjoon.”</p><p>Yoongi stays quiet for a bit longer than he should have. He honestly didn’t know how to answer.</p><p>“He’s great. So, when are you available for us to get together? I miss you.”</p><p>It was the truth, Yoongi thought, but he hated how vulnerable he felt saying it.  </p><p>“I..I’m not sure.  I don’t think I can, but I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Hating how you were shutting him out, Yoongi snaps.</p><p>“____, listen.  What is going on with you?  You barely talk to me anymore.  You never answer my calls or texts.  I don’t even see you anymore.  Are you okay? Is this about Jungkook?”</p><p>Your eyes grow wider and the already pink tint on your cheeks turns crimson.  Yes, you weren’t really hiding him anymore, but you didn’t want Yoongi to judge you.  </p><p>“Ugh…well..yes. I mean…I’m not ignoring you on purpose.  It’s just hard to balance a relationship and work.”</p><p>“Yeah. I get it, but like…it’s me, ____.”</p><p>He frowns and you mimic his actions subconsciously. <em> When did you forget your love for Yoongi? </em> He was your best friend, at least you hoped he still was.  There may have been that  awkward moment in your relationship, but he didn’t deserve to be ignored. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Yoongs.  Let’s go out tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>A small smile forms on his lips and his eyes brighten.  “Yeah. Let’s do that, just me and you.  Like old times!”</p><p>He moves forward to hug you, and you’re startled by the gesture.  Jungkook wasn’t there, but you were afraid that somehow he’d know. Yoongi is completely confused.  Since when had you stopped hugging friends?<br/>“Yeah! I gotta go.  I’ll see you then. I’ll call you.” You run off as if he had the plague and as he stands alone in the hall, he wonders what the hell was really going on with you.</p><p>__</p><p>Jungkook had been out with Jimin and you hoped he wouldn’t come home to see you getting ready for your night out with Yoongi.  It’s not like you were going to do anything with him, but last time Jungkook saw you with him, he had been very upset. Running into the living room, you grab your purse and keys.  As soon as you bend down to put on your shoes, the front door starts to open. “Fuck!” you swear silently.  Throwing your keys and purse on the couch, you hide them behind a pillow before he can see.</p><p>Surprised to see you standing by the door, Jungkook smiles his bright smile at you, and your heart aches a little for not telling him the truth. </p><p>“Wow, you look beautiful, noona.  Is this all for me?”</p><p>You should tell him that you were going to go out with an old friend like a big girl, but you can’t find a way to say it to the sweet boy standing in front of you. “Hey…you’re back early. I thought you’d be with Jimin the rest of the night.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was, but then I missed you too much.”  You couldn’t argue with that, neither could you take his smile away.  An insane amount of guilt starts to build in the pit of your stomach.  Yoongi would be waiting for you, and yet Jungkook was right in front of you, beaming. “Honey, we’re always together.  Don’t you want some time away from me?”</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen and his mouth forms into frown.  “No, noona.  I can never get enough of you.” He quickly moves forward enveloping you in a tight hug.  He rubs his adorable nose over your neck and shoulder, taking you in. He feels small even though he’s so much bigger than you. You chuckle when he tickles your neck with kisses. “Kookie…is it okay if I go out?”</p><p>He stiffens in your hold, and you immediately regret saying anything. Moving back, he looks straight at you as if you’ve just put a knife into his heart.</p><p>“Why? Why..would you leave when I came home to be with you? I missed you so much. You’re mine…<em>.mine…mine..mine</em>.” He steps back and stomps his feet.  <em>You didn’t need this right now.</em></p><p>“I was just going to meet up with friends, but if you don’t want…”</p><p>“No! I don’t want you to leave.  I need you…I need you here, noona…”</p><p>Once again he makes his way into your arms, but this time he dips down to kiss you tenderly. “This is mine..” he whispers into your lips.</p><p> “And this is mine…” he kisses your nose.</p><p> Getting on his knees he presses his face into your cunt. “And this is mine….” The vibrations from his voice make you buck forward and Jungkook smiles.</p><p>“Please, noona.  Let me taste you.  You’re all mine.  I want everything.” Glancing back to the couch where your phone was hidden in your purse, you pray that Yoongi had the sense to leave when he realizes you weren’t going to show up.</p><p>“Okay baby boy. Take off your clothes and go to the bed.  Lie down and close your eyes.” Immediately he obeys, almost skipping into the bedroom.  </p><p>You quickly run to text Yoongi an apology and then hide your phone.  You didn’t know what to say next, so you empty your mind of Yoongi, and fill it with thoughts of the naked man waiting for you in the other room.</p><p>__</p><p>You find him right where you told him to be.  He looks so ready, cock standing tall against his abs.  His eyes are shut and his body has a light sheen of sweat. He really did love you, so much so, his body reflected it.  </p><p>“Such a good boy.” At the sound of your voice you notice his cock twitch. Smirking you walk to the side of the bed and sit next to him.  His hands are at his sides, his body obediently rigid and taught. “What’s the matter, Kookie? Did you miss your noona that much?” he quickly nods, tucking his lips into his teeth and pressing firmly.</p><p>Wanting to test his limits, you blow air onto his chest and he visibly shudders. Feeling hot, you stand up to remove your clothing. He looks so fucking ready and you haven’t even laid a finger on him.  </p><p>Crawling onto the bed, you settle yourself on top of his dick.  Grabbing his arms, you place them above his head as you bend down to whisper into his ear. “Don’t move, no matter what.  Be a good boy, or your noona won’t let you taste her pussy.”</p><p>Again he stills, wanting so badly to please you. “Yes, noona. Anything for you.”</p><p>Smiling you bite down on his jugular and he hisses. You lick a path from his neck down to his chest, where you take in one of his nipples.  A small whimper creeps out of his mouth and you almost want to cry at how good he sounds for you. You suckle on it gently and his hips buck forward a bit. “Ah…don’t move!” you chastise.</p><p>
  <em>“Ok..I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>Again you flick over his nipple, biting on them just enough to drive him crazy.  Soon your hips starts a rotating motion while his cock slides between your folds.  You’re so wet, each roll of your hips almost slides him inside.  Jungkook wants to enter you so desperately, but he knows he has to be a good boy for you.</p><p>The delicious friction of his rock hard cock ignites a fire in the pit of your belly. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, baby.  You’ve got such a big hard cock for your noona.  Are you gonna wreck me, puppy? Please wreck me…”</p><p>A switch flicks inside of him and he’s quick to pull you up so that your pussy lines up with his mouth.  “Need to taste you…wanna fuck you…”</p><p>Clasping his lips over your cunt, Jungkook licks and slurps into your opening.  The way he takes in your pussy has you grabbing onto his long hair tightly.  Your knees shake from the overpowering sensations.</p><p>Needing to cum, you use your puppy for all he’s worth. Rolling your hips, you begin to grind down onto his mouth, while using his hair as reins you guide him to where you need him most.  Jungkook indulges, wrapping his hands over your thighs to hold you flush against his face. He doesn’t care that he can’t breathe.  You were all the breath he needed…he could eat you for hours.  </p><p>“Just like that…yes…<em>ugh…just like that…fuck!”</em></p><p>He’s in heaven when he feels you cum hard over his face.  Your juices slide down over his mouth and he can’t get enough. He looks up and watches your breasts bounce from the force of your orgasm.  Just watching you like this was more than he could take.  </p><p>He goes completely numb, the sensation in his lower belly building into a raging fire. His abs clench, and then he feels his cock spurt out cum all over his stomach. His mouth releases its hold on your pussy as he can longer hold in the whimpers caused from his own powerful orgasm. </p><p>You realize in your lust filled haze that Jungkook has just cum all by himself without being touched. Sliding down over his body, your stomach smearing his cum all over, you place sweet kisses all over his face.</p><p>“So..so good. My sweet baby.” A final deep and dirty kiss has him keening. </p><p>“Such a perfect angel. My best boy. I love you.”</p><p>The praises pour out of your lips and fill Jungkook with complete happiness. You were never going to leave him. Ever. </p><p>—</p><p>You’re in the bathroom preparing the shower for both of you when your phone rings. Jungkook wonders who it could be since he knows you didn’t talk to anyone. He runs towards the source, but can’t seem to find it. Realizing it’s coming from under the pillow he finds your purse and then your phone. He was too late to answer it, but not late enough to see that it was from Yoongi. Not only that, but there were at least ten text messages from him. Realizing that he was whom you were supposed to meet tonight, he feels his stomach turn. Fuming, he wonders what it will take for him to leave you alone. Hearing you call his name he hides your things once again and trudges towards the bathroom. </p><p>Yoongi was beginning to be a thorn on his side and it was apparent he would need to take more serious action. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: explicit, mentions of childhood traumas, manipulation, yandere behavior, obsessive themes, dom themes, sub themes, unprotected sex, anal play, rimming, fingering, hand job, penetration, oral (female receiving),whiny baby koo, bratty baby koo…etc…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An entire week had passed without a word from you.  Yoongi was beginning to think that you had been kidnapped.  As he walks towards his vehicle, he notices a familiar figure standing near it.  “Can I help you?” Yoongi questions the young stranger dressed in all black. It’s hard to see him clearly and he can’t quite put his finger on it, but it feels like he knows him.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Actually, yes.” Jungkook replies with a vile tone.  He’s been waiting for hours for Yoongi to show up only to have him be disrespectful. “I need you to stay away from _____.”</p><p>He laces his words with venom making sure to get his point across. When he initially planned on confronting Yoongi, he didn’t expect to feel such rage from just being in his presence.  Jungkook clenches his fists trying to control himself.  He really didn’t get why you talked to Yoongi when he was all you needed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, and you <em>are</em>?” Yoongi’s brows furrow in confusion.  He’s really not sure what he’s being told because he doesn’t even know who this punk is. Carefully he steps back to ensure his safety.  Yoongi may be an ass, but he wasn’t a stupid ass.  This young stranger looks to be a few inches taller than him, and much heavier.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who I am.  ____ is mine.  If you call her again or if I so much as see you near her, you’ll be sorry.” At this point Jungkook is seeing red.  He can’t fathom someone else taking you from him.  You were all he had left of love.  No one could fill your void. He needed to be sure Yoongi didn’t get in the way. Hopefully this way he’d get the message.</p><p>A sudden realization dawns on Yoongi and before he could stop himself he questions Jungkook again.</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, are you Jungkook? Are you the guy that’s been keeping her so busy she doesn’t have time for her friends?” </p><p>Jungkook almost wants to laugh at the pathetic look on Yoongi’s face.  <em>Why was he not getting it?  How many ways did he need to tell Yoongi to stay away?</em></p><p>“She wants to be with me, obviously.  Just do as I say, or else.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?”  Yoongi’s voice gets slightly louder and only because Jungkook loved you did he hold himself back. He knew he was not in a good place to lose control.  Campus police would be on him within minutes.</p><p>With a dark smile, Jungkook turns to walk away and disappears into the dark streets. As Yoongi stands there, his heart beat starts to settle and his fists slowly begin to loosen. </p><p>“Who the <em>fuck</em> does this kid think he is?”</p><p>Thinking twice before making his decision, he pulls out his phone and calls you.</p><p>“Hello? Yoongi?”</p><p>“Hey, ____. Listen, we’ve gotta talk.”</p><p>—</p><p>Trying to rid himself of the boiling anger inside of him, Jungkook starts up a run that eventually leads him to your place.  He doesn’t remember how long he ran, or even how far, all he knew was that he was now calm.</p><p>The entire way his mind continuously played tricks on him, countless scenarios of Yoongi and you doing so many disgusting things.  His stomach couldn’t handle the images.  It was so obvious there were feelings involved, otherwise, why would he be so defensive?</p><p>As he steps into your home, this time using the key you gave him, he removes his boots in the foyer. The house was quiet and dark, something Jungkook never liked to experience when he was in your presence.</p><p> “___?  Are you home?”</p><p>Hearing nothing he walks further into the house, but you’re nowhere to be found. His heart starts hammering in chest at the prospect that you’ve left him.<em>  Maybe you knew he wasn’t worth your time? Maybe he was too childish?</em>  He always fucked everything up.  </p><p>In a panic he runs up the stairs searching for you in random places, until he hears your sweet voice coming from the guest room.</p><p>Quickly he rushes only to see you on the floor sitting with your legs tucked neatly behind you and your hands in your lap.  Were you this way because of him? “Are you okay, noona? Did something happen?”</p><p>Jungkook comes closer wanting to sit exactly as you are, but you stop him before he does.</p><p>“No! Stay right there.”</p><p>Nervously Jungkook swallows.  He was beginning to think that Yoongi wasn’t as thin skinned as he had originally thought. Knowing where this was going, he begins to panic</p><p>“What’s the matter, noona? I was so worried. Is everything okay?”</p><p>You finally look up at him only to regret it.  In the light the room was casting, Jungkook looked like a helpless and lost boy.  Could your Kookie really be the monster Yoongi had said he was?</p><p>“Jungkook, I received a phone call from…Yoongi..and he told me you went to see him, and that you…threatened him?” You look at the floor afraid that if you looked into his eyes, he would hypnotize you all over again, but Jungkook wasn’t going to let you hide.  He dramatically drops to his knees in front of you, bowing completely, placing his head on your lap.  The whole thing happened so quickly you never had time to stop him.</p><p>He’s completely hunched over, head buried in your stomach, his hair the only thing visible on his head. His hands were wrapped tightly around your waist as he lie quietly waiting in silence.</p><p>“Jungkook what are you doing? Stop this. You didn’t answer me.” Gently you tug on his hair to get his attention, but he starts to shake his head in refusal.</p><p>“Please! Noona, I’m so sorry. I didn’t threaten him.  I’m so afraid you’re going to go. <em> I’m not worth love.  I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anyone!</em>”</p><p>His words turn into sobs as he finishes his last words with loud heaves and cries.  As he takes in deep breaths his back expands and contracts with the emotions and weight of his heart. He doesn’t stop crying, tears flowing onto your lap and wetting your thighs.</p><p>At first you were surprised, but when the crying continues for five minutes, you can’t resist the need to soothe away his pain. Rubbing over his long soft hair, you hush his cries and whisper words of praise to unburden his soul.</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, it’s okay, Kookie. We can talk about this later. I’m not going anywhere…<em>shhh.</em>.”</p><p>You wonder where all of this began.  You were not a fool by any means, but somewhere along the line your vision was altered and mind transfixed. This relationship was like a drug, and strangely enough you fed off of it like life.  You knew it was wrong what he had done; knew you should walk away, but you also knew Jungkook wouldn’t hurt a fly if the way he treated you was any indicator.   He was damaged and needed someone to love him.  You would talk with him about this, but right now, he needed you.</p><p>“Jungkook, I want you to stop crying and sit up.  Look at me.”</p><p>Slowly you feel him lift his head and when he comes to a sitting position, you want to cry at the vision before you.  His precious large eyes are red and swollen, wet with the tears of his anguish.  His perfect nose is wet and pink at the tip.  The beautiful smile that carries your breath away is gone, replaced with pouty and saddened puffy lips.  He was beautiful, and he was so bad for you.</p><p>You know he acted out of emotions due to his abusive past, but you weren’t going to make excuses for him.  He needed to become an independent man, live life on his own.  He couldn’t depend on you forever. Tenderly you wipe a stray tear away with your thumb.</p><p>“Baby, I know you think you need me…” Jungkook begins to whimper, but you hold his hand and continue. “But, I should not be everything you think about.  I’m not the center of your world, or at least I shouldn’t be.  You need to become a photographer, or start your own art studio, you don’t need me for that.”</p><p>Jungkook can’t believe what is coming out of your mouth.  Didn’t you know that he was drowning before he found you?  You became his light and reason for being who he was.  No one could ever replace that.</p><p>“No, noona.  NO!  You’re trying to leave me. I knew Yoongi would make you leave.  What is he telling you? Why do you believe him?” he begins his rant angrily, but towards the end of it, his words become soft, almost a whisper.  His head had made its way to the crook of your neck where his whispers tickle your flesh.  The way he would tuck himself into you made him feel small, and as much as you knew what he was doing, you couldn’t blame him.  </p><p>Secretly you enjoyed his need for you.  No other person had ever made you feel so wanted, so needed.  This would have to end at some point, but for now, you would hold him.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed, Kookie.  It’s been a long day.”</p><p>—-</p><p>“Listen, I’m sorry that Jungkook did what he did.  He didn’t mean it.  He’s…hurt. I’m not trying to justify it, but I need you to be understanding.”  You told Jungkook you needed to meet with Yoongi, and although he was against it, he relented on one condition.  As he watched you from across the cafe, hiding in his big hoodie, he couldn’t help but wonder what poison Yoongi was spewing your way.</p><p>“____, I get it.  You think you’re in love with this guy, but he’s bad news.  Why are you defending him?”</p><p>“I’m not defending him. I just need you to be a bit more understanding. Not everyone comes from a privileged household.” </p><p>“He threatened me! How are you okay with that?”</p><p>“I’m not okay with it. I’ve already talked to him.” you sigh in frustration before choosing your next words. “Yoongi, I know we’ve been friends a long time, but trust me when I say everything is fine.  We’re having coffee together, right?”</p><p> You were already taking too long, and Yoongi wasn’t being cooperative.  The phone in your pocket kept vibrating and you knew it would be a matter of time before Jungkook made his way over. “Listen, can we be friends again?  Are we okay? Please say yes.”</p><p>Yoongi was upset, the entire conversation making him stressed out for your safety, but when you smiled at him, a little weight fell off his shoulders. “Yes, _____, we’re okay.  Just please be careful.”</p><p> When he went to grab your hand, you noticed Jungkook’s shadow begin to stand up, and so you quickly pulled back.  “Great!  I’ll call you.” Without waiting for Yoongi, you grabbed your things and made a b line straight for the restrooms. Jungkook would be waiting there, in the small entrance hallway.  Before you can turn the corner, he’s on you, pressing you against the wall, his hand wrapping around your neck gently.</p><p>“I can’t take it, noona.  He wanted to touch you.  Don’t you see, he wants you.  I hate it.”</p><p>His lips are hairs breath away, his body just as close.  You can feel the heat coming off of him in waves.  Whenever he got upset, you could feel it. The way he was gasping for air mimicked a panic attack.  You needed to get him to relax.</p><p><br/>“Kookie, no. He understands. He’s fine with it. Calm down. See…I’m here…look at me….”</p><p>When his eyes focus, they land on your mouth, entranced by the way you move your lips.</p><p>“You promise, noona?”</p><p>“I promise, Kookie. Now…”  Knowing how to distract him, you slide a hand down over his sweats, and over his length.  The sensation brings a small surprised gasp out of his mouth, but he quickly surrenders. “You need to be a good boy and relax.  I’m here…only me…can you feel me?” Your hand continues to massage over his now hardening cock. When you feel how quickly he comes to life in your hands, you smile teasingly. “Good boy. Now watch him leave, Kookie. I’m here with you, not him.”</p><p>Jungkook’s head comes down onto your shoulder as he lets you take over his body. Anger now turned into lust, Jungkook falls into focusing on the way your hands move over him, completely forgetting about Yoongi. You always felt so good and knew him so well.  You were perfect; always have been. </p><p>“Feels, so…ughh..good, noona. Don’t stop.”</p><p>“I don’t plan on it, baby. Do you see now?  I love you and no one else.  Alright?”</p><p>Jungkook nods his head fervently, too caught up in the way your hands are making him feel.  Your grip tightens and presses into his center firmly. Although you’re the one pressed against the wall, Jungkook is the one melting into a puddle. He inches his face closer to your neck so his whimpers are muffled. </p><p>The cafe was already empty, closing time in the next twenty minutes or so. Wanting to move things along, you slide your hand under the band of his sweats. Jungkook braces his hands on either side of your shoulders when he feels your hand wrap around his length. As soon as you start to stroke him, his legs get weak. “This won’t do, baby. <em>Spit.</em>”  Taking out your hand, you place it under his chin and catch the clear liquid. Getting back to business you roll the tip of his cock in the palm of your hands before sliding back down and around him. Endless teasing of tugs and squeezes has Jungkook a whimpering mess against your neck.</p><p>“Come on, Kookie. We need to let go of all this frustration before someone catches us. Can you cum, baby,<em> hmm</em>?”</p><p>The cutest whimper you’ve ever heard comes from his lips and you bite down your own to resist sliding your free hand into your own pants for relief. After a few long seconds, he’s coming hard onto your hand. Based on the way his body shakes after, you can tell it was good. </p><p>“Let’s go home. Kookie.” Swiping his hair off his forehead, you kiss him lovingly. Wiping your hand on the inside of his sweatpants, you bring your mouth close to his ear. “Keep that load nice and warm for noona.”</p><p>Like an obedient child Jungkook doesn’t flinch when you snap his band back into place.  Grabbing his hand, you walk him out of the cafe feeling like a women on fire.  Jungkook was your pain and pleasure.  You weren’t ready to let go of him yet.</p><p>—</p><p>Yoongi can’t shake the weird way you defended Jungkook.  He’s never known you to be so dumb.  There was a glaze over your eyes he’d never seen before.  It was almost like he didn’t know who you were, but he trusted you.  If you said you were okay, he would try to believe you, but he wasn’t going to sit on his ass.</p><p>He had gone back to campus that night, searching up everything he could find on Jungkook. Interestingly enough, he was clean. No criminal records, no warnings, no failing classes…nothing. As he reaches up to rub out the tension in his neck, another hand touches his own.  Yoongi jumps from the unexpected contact.</p><p>“Shit! Namjoon…what are you doing here?”</p><p>Namjoon stands there stunned, in his black rimmed glasses and messenger bag hooked over his shoulder. At first he looks confused, and then apologetic.</p><p>“I was just finishing up some work, I’m sorry, Yoongi.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>Huffing out a sigh of relief, Yoongi shrugs his shoulders and smiles. “It’s okay.  I just wasn’t expecting anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, usually no one is here. So…were you busy?  I was just going to …” Yoongi cuts him off knowing full well he wanted to invite him somewhere to make this less awkward, but right now what Yoongi needed wasn’t a date.</p><p>“No.” Yoongi’s answer confuses Namjoon. He drops his head forward trying to think of what to say.  “No? You don’t want to go out and…”</p><p>“No, I don’t.  Actually.  I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place.”</p><p>Yoongi knew what he was doing wasn’t right.  He had minimal feelings for Namjoon, but he was beyond frustrated.  And then, after weeks of not seeing you, today made him miss you more.  He was angry and needed a release.  Jungkook was a nuisance and right now all he needed was to forget. When he sees Namjoon’s reaction, he was not disappointed.</p><p>“<em>I- I’m sorry</em>.  Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.”  Slowly he walks up to Namjoon watching the tall man shrink before his presence.  The bag he was holding slides down his arm, falling to the floor.  When Yoongi reaches him, he tilts his head up suggestively. “Or maybe you’d prefer we did it here?”</p><p>It was obvious they couldn’t do what Yoongi had suggested, but it didn’t take much more convincing for Namjoon. Stumbling to grab his bag he turns and starts walking out of the building with Yoongi on his tail.  He might regret this later, but right now he didn’t care. He needed to clear his mind and maybe then he would get somewhere.</p><p>–</p><p>You wake up to another day of Jungkook wrapped around your body. His leg was hooked over your form like a vice and you knew it would be a hard morning for him.  The truth was you couldn’t blame him. His love was addicting. It was as if you never knew you needed it until him.  </p><p>Your life was also not an easy one.  You never liked to share it because bringing up the past seemed so trivial, but apparently you should have been more aware of your psychological state because now you were dependent on what he offered.</p><p>As a child your family life was not great.  With an alcoholic father that was in and out of your life you never had the love you needed.  Your mother was no better.  She ran off to be with some guy when you were seven. On the nights your father would drink he would get angry, and when he would get angry, he would hit. Bringing your arm up you see a memory of a scar given by him. Sighing out into the room you snuggle further into Jungkook’s hair.  Maybe you were also a mess who needed some sort of rescuing, and maybe Jungkook was the one to do so.</p><p>Realizing that time won’t stop for any man, you try to squeeze out of Jungkook’s grasp.  Sliding over the mattress, you’re barely an inch away, when Jungkook pulls you back into place. His head on your chest, he hums his disagreement. “<em>No.  Want noona..don’t leave</em>.”</p><p>Letting your head fall back in amusement, you wiggle out of his arms once again, but this time Jungkook spins you flat on your back with his body over yours. “Why do you always have to leave?” He stares at you with eyes so intense, you would cower if you didn’t know better.  “Baby, I need to make money to survive. You should get ready for class.”</p><p>You boop his nose with your finger and he furrows his brows. “Noona. I don’t have class today. I’ve only got to finish my project. I’m almost done with the semester, and then I’ll graduate.”</p><p>With everything that had been going on you had almost forgotten.  “Oh my God, you’re right, Kookie!  What do you want to do to celebrate?”</p><p>He smiles mischievously and then taps a kiss to your lips. “I wanna eat.”</p><p>“Oh? What do you want to eat, baby?” It seems you asked the wrong question because in an instant, Jungkook is down below the blanket pulling off your panties.</p><p>“Kookie…no..stop…I’ve gotta go..we can’t….fuck….” Your eyes roll to the back of your head as soon as he licks a strip up your cunt. </p><p>“I wanna eat my noona out.” His words vibrate against your slit causing you to buck up against his mouth.  Sliding his hands under your body to grab your ass, he lifts you up and attaches himself to you, eating you with renewed passion.  He slurps up your juices being driven by the way your hips undulate under his attack. </p><p>Flat on your back, you feel hot, body burning with need as you hook your legs over his body. Your hands come down making sure to keep his pretty little head exactly where it needs to be.  The way he swipes his tongue in and out of your core, has you crying for mercy, heels pushing harder into his skin.</p><p>Secretly he enjoys the way you abuse his body.  He would give it to you over and over to do with it as you please.  He loved your body…he loved you….endlessly.</p><p>He works quickly to bring you closer to your high.  He can tell you’re almost there, and just before you let go, he detaches himself.</p><p>You pull him up by the hair, searching him for an answer, but are quickly rewarded with one when he places the head of his cock at your entrance. He dips down to devour you in a sweet kiss as he slowly presses against your opening.  Teasingly he brings the tip of his head in and out, never completely sinking himself fully.  Every move brings him inside a little more and when you go to press your heels to urge him forward, he pushes against your feet with his ass.</p><p>“Stop being so greedy, noona. I wanna make this feeling last.  I love how warm you feel around me.  It’s like your pussy was made for me.”</p><p>He bites on your bottom lip bringing out a small whine from your lips and then he sinks in completely. You both groan at the feeling of being united as one. </p><p>“God, I could never get sick of that feeling.  I love you so much.” He stills inside of you as he roughly kisses your lips.  It leaves you breathless the way he always transferred what he was feeling through his acts of love. “Please move.” You beg when you manage to pull away for a breath.</p><p>“I don’t want to move.  I want to cum just like this.”</p><p>Smirking you roll your eyes.  “And how do you expect to do that?”</p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>“Touch you where, Kookie? ”  Wickedly you ask the question knowing he wanted something new. <em>“Here?”</em> As he lies between your legs, you slide your hand over his ass sneaking a finger down to probe at his rim. The way his cheeks flushed with pink was all the answer you needed.  He opens his legs wider causing yours to hike up above his thighs<em>. “ MMhmm”</em>, he whimpers into your shoulder.</p><p>He reaches over to the nightstand to find your lubrication. He hands it to you unable to look you in the eyes. “Hey, puppy.  I’m gonna make you feel so good, and then I want you to release your load deep inside of me.” Pushing him back so he is now flat on his back you climb onto his body to sit prettily on his cock.Turning around reverse cowgirl, you bring his legs up and out.</p><p> “You ready?”  He nods once again hiding himself behind his arm when he feels you reach down to work his hole open.  </p><p> With his dick fully settled inside of you, you begin to rim him slowly, feeling the way his cock inflates with the stimulation. “Does this feel good?”</p><p>Again he only nods, and so you continue to work the tip of your finger in until you fully settle in one. “It’s so tight, noona.  It hurts.”  Tenderly you rub his thighs with your free hand to bring him comfort.</p><p>“Why don’t you move a little, baby. Push yourself into me.”</p><p>He does as he’s told, slowly rolling his hips into your heat and then rolling back onto your finger. Soon he gets a rhythm, but you stop him before he gets too happy.</p><p>“Such a greedy boy. I’m going to put in another finger.  Then I want you to do the same thing you did before until it feels good baby.  Can you do that?”</p><p>Slowly you you work in the other digit until you see tears falling from his eyes.</p><p> “It’s okay, angel. Move baby.” Hands on your hips, he starts his movements, a little more carefully this time, until he finally finds a rhythm that he likes.  Getting braver, he rolls his hips deeper inside of you and then rolls back onto your finger. The sounds coming from him are unlike any you’ve ever heard before, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult to focus on them, when his cock is hitting your g-spot each and every time. With your free hand, you begin to rub over your clit, and with every roll of his hips your walls squeeze over his length.  </p><p>You can tell he’s enjoying himself and when he least expects it you hook your finger down onto his prostate and he completely loses it. His body convulsing below you, he writhes in pleasure and he cums hard.  His release won’t stop flowing and with all the movements he’s making, it triggers your own orgasm.</p><p>It takes quite a few minutes before you’ve both come down from your high.  Jungkook is still inside of you and in between your legs, body completely limp.  </p><p>“I love you..so..so much, noona.”</p><p>“I love you too, Kookie, but I really need to get ready for work.” He starts to chuckle and the sound brings you absolute bliss. </p><p>No, you weren’t ready to let him go. Maybe you never will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. illicit Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst, strip tease, dry humping, rutting, grinding, heavy kissing, hickies, love bites, baby boy! Jungkook, sub!Jungkook,<br/>*TRIGGER WARNING* mentions of alcohol and drunkenness, self harm/hurt, yandere themes, obsessive themes, manipulation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time you went to work, every single time, it killed him. He wanted to follow you, wanted to be with you, but he was trying to respect you and give you what you asked for. At first he struggled with your request creating obstacles for you so that it would be harder for you to go, but now as he lie in bed all alone inhaling your scent from the pillow, he regrets ever agreeing.<b><br/></b></p><p> Even more, he regretted that Yoongi was back in your life, albeit not as much as before, but enough to create a chaotic fury within his soul. You obviously weren’t going to listen to him, and Yoongi had a little bit of leverage over Jungkook because he was still a teacher at the University. Being so close to graduation, he didn’t want to give Yoongi the upper hand. Not only that, but trying to convince you that Yoongi was trouble was getting to be a little bit more difficult. </p><p>Jungkook knew how to get to you, knew what to do, knew what to say … but he didn’t want to use it all up at once.  He’s already been skating on thin ice with you because of his behavior. Some mornings he would hide your keys or have full on tantrums.  Sometimes they were cute, and other times annoying. He was running out of time. </p><p>Turning on the bed, he decides to take on the day even though he wasn’t in the mood.  The only thing he wanted to do today was to stay in bed with you, but that didn’t happen.  It was just one of those days Jungkook didn’t have the strength to fight.  He’d been using so much emotional energy lately, and it was taking a toll on him.</p><p>An idea pops into his head suddenly, and he gets up heading straight for the kitchen.  Maybe if he made you a delicious and romantic meal, you would forgive him. He got right to it, singing all the while thoughts of you getting home filled his head.</p><p>Taking a moment, he grabs his phone and sends you a message.</p><p>
  <b>[4:30 pm]  “I can’t wait to see you, noona.  I’ve got a surprise for you!”</b>
</p><p>He had been excited at the prospect of seeing you soon, but three hours had passed since then with no reply.  Jungkook can’t understand why you didn’t respond to him right away.  He almost got into his car and drove to you, but he had promised he would leave you be.  The food had long since gotten cold, and the bottle of wine he was nursing did nothing to soothe his worry.  </p><p>No matter how many times you had promised, and even clearly stated you had no relationship with Yoongi, Jungkook’s mind continuously went to that dark place.  Even now, as he sat leaning against the couch in the living room, carpet stained with his tears and wine, he wondered if you truly were being faithful to him. He needed to talk to someone before he did something crazy.</p><p>“Hey Jimin it’s me JK . I was wondering if you knew anything about this professor named Yoongi.” Jimin had been at the university longer so he was hoping that maybe he could give him some insight.</p><p>“No I’ve never heard of him. Why?”</p><p>“ Well he’s kind of been causing me problems this semester. Do you happen to know the head of his department?”</p><p>“Not really, but maybe it’ll be on the web page.”</p><p>“Thanks Jimin.”</p><p>Inconspicuously Jungkook talked with Jimin until he had the information he needed. Although it seemed like an innocent conversation about grades, Jungkook’s mind raced with a plan to remove Yoongi from your life for good. </p><p>—</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yoongi was an easy person to follow having a very consistent schedule and never straying from the norm except when he would sneak out for a sexual  rendezvous with Namjoon.</p>
  <p>He was a walking target, completely oblivious to his surroundings. And apparently he had no self-control because it was easy for Jungkook to capture some intimate moments of him and Namjoon when they thought no one was looking.</p>
  <p>Camera in hand, Jungkook was able to capture Yoongi in several compromising positions. By the end of the week he had quite a collection, and it honestly could not have been easier if it had just fallen onto his lap.  </p>
  <p>This was the opportunity he had been waiting for.  A certain department head might be interested in seeing these. Now all he had to do send them and wait.</p>
</blockquote><p>—</p><p>It’s ten pm when Jungkook hears your car pull into the driveway.  Carelessly he swipes the stains of drink from his lips worried not to make you so upset that you’d leave.  Barely able to stand, he makes it to the door only to swing it open just as your key turns the lock.</p><p>“Jungkook! Hey…are you okay?”</p><p>The way he stands by the door, gripping the wood for balance, has you frowning.  <em>Was he drunk? </em> You quickly glance over his body noticing his clothes are all askew and his face is red and blotchy.</p><p>“Have you been drinking, honey?” Moving forward to cup his cheek, you’re offended when he jerks back abruptly.</p><p>“Yes…I was, noona…and where were you, huh? I’ve been waiting for hours. I—” He dips forward accidentally losing his balance and falling onto your body.  His words were slurred, and although you were slightly annoyed, it sounded cute. <em> This boy was going to be the death of you. </em> <em>If this is what he does when you get home late, what would he do in another situation?</em></p><p>“Ahh, Kookie…look at you, baby.” Holding him against your chest, you situate him upright as you sling his arm over your shoulder. “I’m sorry Kookie.  I had a lot of work to catch up on, and you’re a distraction.”</p><p>“No…I’m…not noona.” He’s struggling to find his words as you walk him to the bathroom sitting him on the toilet. </p><p>“Baby boy, you sit here and be quiet for a minute.  I’m going to get you all better.  <em>Hands up please.</em>”</p><p>Obediently he does, head tipping back and forth curiously taking you in.</p><p>“I love you, noona.  I missed you.” His muffled voice fades into the sweatshirt you pull off of his body.  You want to laugh at how wasted he is, but you choose not to. You’ve been here before, and it wasn’t always cute. The truth was you really didn’t know how in the world you ended up taking care of such a big baby. “I missed you too, baby.  But you’ve been sloppy today.  Why are you drunk? <em>Stand</em>.”</p><p>Jungkook stands carefully letting you strip his entire body. Wrapping a towel around him, you sit him back down and start to fill your large tub. “I already told you..I missed you.  You weren’t here.  I made you dinner..I made you a surprise…”</p><p>Looking back at him suddenly, you take in his scrunched up brows and cute little pout.  You always were so careless with his emotions.  He was too fragile, and it was burdensome.  The truth was you had stayed at work a little longer because this responsibility was wearing on you…<em>he was wearing on you.</em></p><p>“I’m so sorry, honey.  I didn’t mean to be unappreciative. Come here.”  </p><p>Sweetly you unwrap his towel and help him into the tub.  He’s stopped talking now, letting the heat of the water nurse him back to health.  He inhales the sweet flower scented oils you’ve placed into the water, life slowly coming back to him.  </p><p>You place his head on a rolled up towel and watch him close his eyes.  He was so fucking beautiful and he was all yours.  Grabbing a soft washcloth, you begin to wash over his body with all the tender loving care you could muster.  Every inch of him was perfect; deserving of love.  Coming to his face, you gently wash over his wine stained lips and cheeks with your fingers.  Dipping down you kiss him softly, enjoying the soft sigh that escapes his lips.</p><p>“Noona?”</p><p>“Yes, baby.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know, puppy.  I love you too.”</p><p>By the end of the bath, Jungkook had sobered up a bit. Sitting on the bed as you put on his warm pajamas, he looks up at you.  “Noona, I made you dinner.  Did you eat?”</p><p>You chuckle.  Even though you were taking care of him, he only worried about you.</p><p>“Not yet, but I’m okay.  Thank you for cooking.”</p><p>He grabs your hand suddenly and sits you on his lap. Tenderly he kisses you until it starts to take a more seductive turn. Pulling back to breathe, you try to step away not wanting to take advantage of him under the influence, but he doesn’t let you move. “Kookie, you’re drunk.”</p><p>“Not anymore.” He brings you back into the kiss, his hand pressing the back of  your head forward.  His other arm is slung around your waist, hugging your hip tightly.  Soon his hand begins to ball up your hair, tugging against your scalp, while his mouth devours your own.</p><p>“You always taste so sweet, noona.” You smile against his lips when a whimper slips past his lips.  Easily enough, Jungkook’s hands have made their way into your shirt.  Just as he always had before, he takes his time enjoying the feel of you.  His kisses  become more aggressive, and soon your jaw begins to ache. Having had enough of the foreplay, you stand and push him back against the bed.  He’s partially up, elbows holding him upright.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he questions, quirking up an eyebrow.</p><p>“Apologizing.” Tugging at the buttons on your blouse teasingly you begin to open each one slowly. With each pop of a button, Jungkook swallows.  Finally reaching the last one, you slowly open it, revealing Jungkook’s favorite lingerie set.  He takes in a breath and the sound causes you to squeeze your thighs together.  You were already slightly wet from the make-out session, all that was missing was<em> him</em>.</p><p>Reaching behind you to unzip your skirt, you let it slide down over your legs before kicking it off.  Your panties should be illegal, and Jungkook finds himself feeling jealous at the fact that you were out all day wearing them. He scoots back until his back hits the headboard. “Come here.”</p><p>His command it soft, and it makes you all the more wistful.  <em>You should have been here for him earlier.</em></p><p>Wanting to touch him, feel him, be weakened by his body…you crawl up the bed seductively.  Jungkook keeps his hands at his sides, like the amenable baby he was.</p><p>Before reaching him, you kiss up his legs, thighs, and stomach, slowly inching your way up his chest to touch his lips once more with your own.  Again he sighs and just knowing you could affect someone like this was intoxicating.</p><p>“Do you forgive your noona, puppy?”  He nods quickly, shamelessly. “Good boy.” Removing your shirt completely, you sit on his lap in your bra and panties. Continuing to tease, you start to remove your bra before him, knowing he won’t touch you until you ask.  One strap at a time, you slide it down achingly slow, completely removing it; watching Jungkook’s eyes dilate at the action. He hadn’t touched you, but just watching  the way his body reacted to your own was fucking with your mind.</p><p>You go to reach for your panties, but Jungkook’s large hand stops you. “No…” A simple word followed by his hands guiding you back onto his lap by your hips. When you sit, he pulls you down hard allowing you to feel his impossibly hard length press onto your folds through the thin fabric of your underwear. “Kiss me, love me…please…” He begs you with a soft voice.</p><p>Wrapping your arms around him tight, you press your chest to his own and begin to kiss his sweet cherry lips.  The whimpers he emits light a fire in your core, causing your hips to grind down onto his length involuntarily.  Every roll onto his length tears a sweet gasp from him that breaks your resolve even further.  “You like that, puppy?”</p><p>He doesn’t reply, too lost in your kiss.  His hands are back on the bed, wanting to touch you…take control…but he simply squeezes the silk sheets with all his might hoping to remain obedient.</p><p>Needing to feel his skin, you remove his shirt, and press yourself onto his warm flesh. The ache in your breasts is temporarily sated by the warmth of his skin, though the ache between your thighs still throbs with need. You continue to punish him with your hips, rutting desperately against him. He loves it, the way you tease his cock… to be yours to use, to love….</p><p> Your grip on his neck tightens as you arch yourself further into him, nails digging into his back, seeking to get closer…dying to be closer…</p><p>“Touch me…” you plead and Jungkook’s ears perk up.  Upon your words, he hooks his arms under your shoulders and begins pulling you down hard against his cock. As you roll your hips, he presses up harder.  Head falling onto his shoulder, you begin whimpering, begging him to help you cum. Grabbing your hair, he roughly tugs your head back in order to bite down on your neck, quickly soothing the pain away with gentle kisses. The heat in your abdomen is reaching its peak, and you despairingly work harder to find your end. Grinding down, you finally break, the tight coil in your abdomen springing free. You cry out his name as your release takes over you.</p><p>Jungkook’s mouth is still latched onto your neck, leaving dark purple bruises in his wake, as you fall apart in his grasp. Your hips continue bucking, riding out your orgasm to completion and this sets off his own. Pulling you closer, he hugs you tightly as he cums, his load soaking through his pajama bottoms and onto your underwear.  </p><p>Quietly you both hold each other, waiting for your bodies to come down from their high. The room is filled with sounds of your breathing as he kisses your neck and shoulders tenderly. Jungkook is the first to speak. “Thank you, noona.” Softly he kisses the top of your head as he begins to chant, “I’m never letting you go…I’m never letting you go….”</p><p>—</p><p>Jungkook lie on the sofa listening to the vibrations of your cell phone against the coffee table. You were lying against his chest in a deep sleep after a long hard week. Your phone repeatedly going off, Jungkook knows exactly who it is. As you sleep against his chest taking in soft breaths, Jungkook holds you tighter, closing his eyes as he inhales the scent of your hair. </p><p>No matter what it took he was going to make sure that you would never leave. Everyone he knew left him. Everyone that he loved left him. Often the thoughts of you walking away from him came to his mind and each time he would become physically ill. It was very difficult for him not to have those thoughts. He really did try to push them away, but the fear remained no matter what he did. The only way to make sure you stayed was to take action…and he had.</p><p> Just the feel of your heart beating against his chest in the quiet of the room made him want to cry. No matter what it took, he had to make sure you’d stay…you just had to. Your phone vibrates once again and Jungkook feels his blood pressure rising. He wouldn’t break your phone again, but it was becoming increasingly tempting not to. </p><p> “Jungkook can you grab my phone?”  you whisper quietly from his chest. He curses under his breath, “Sure noona.” Angrily he reaches for the phone upset that it woke you and even more upset that he knew who would be on the other end. Abruptly you sit up between his legs with an expression of shock on your face. Jungkook creases his eyebrows “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Listening to the voice on the other line, you mouth the words out. “Yoongi lost his position…. he was fired.” </p><p>Silently Jungkook waits as you finish your conversation with Yoongi.  He already knows what you will say, but he has to play the supportive boyfriend.  He listens attentively to your concern, but in truth he was bubbling with satisfaction.</p><p>The pictures he took were easy enough to develop in secret.  It had been a few weeks since he mailed them and so he had been expecting this moment to come.  Even though Yoongi had been with Namjoon, Jungook knew..oh he knew…Yoongi wanted you.</p><p>If he hadn’t taken action, then Yoongi would be near you at all times.  Now, you would be farther away from. </p><p>“Yoongi doesn’t know how this happened.  He says someone did this on purpose, but …who would do something like this?”</p><p>It was getting more difficult for Jungkook to hide his emotions now that he saw how much yours were hurting.  His intention was to hurt Yooongi, not you, yet here you were deeply saddened for that pathetic loser.  </p><p>“Noona, maybe he deserved it..I mean..who has sex with a coworker, and at the university no less?”</p><p>You look at him then, knowing that his words were laced with contempt.  You knew he didn’t like Yoongi, but you thought your Kookie to be a better person. </p><p>“Kookie, no one deserves to lose their job.  Yoongi has been working at the university for almost seven years.  Now his reputation will be tarnished. That could have happened to me…to us..”</p><p>Jungkook sat there, not a single sympathetic expression on his face.  It was almost as if he didn’t care, and that didn’t sit well with you. “But it wasn’t us, it was him.  It’s his fault he was careless.” </p><p>Completely baffled you pull away from his touch.</p><p>“Unbelievable! I’m going to go out. I can’t sit here any longer.”</p><p>Rushing to stand, Jungkook does the same temporarily confused at your sudden state of emotions. “Why? Where are you going?”</p><p>Not giving him another chance to keep you there, you rush to the door, grabbing your keys and purse as you head towards your car.</p><p>Getting in, you start the engine just as Jungkook has made his way out of the house and towards the vehicle.  Jungkook is at the car door when you put the car in reverse,  barely making it out of the driveway and away from him. Adjusting your rear view mirror all you see is the outline of his large frame with his head down. “He should know better..” you tell yourself as you drive down the road with one destination in mind</p><p>——</p><p>“____, I don’t know who would do such a thing.  I’m so embarrassed. I hate that you had to find out this way.  I should have had more control…I’m….I’m sorry.”  Yoongi tugs at his hair in frustration as the tears roll down his cheeks. The last thing he thought he’d be doing is apologizing for fucking another person in the name of sexual frustration.  And now here you were, right in front of him, the very source of it. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.  I get it.  It was stupid, yes…but who would go through the trouble of getting you fired?  I’m so sorry, Yoongi.”  Gently you stroke his face, wiping away his tears. “Shh, please stop crying.”  Seeing him in this state broke your heart.  It had been too long since you had spent time with him alone like this.  He needed a friend, and yet you were too busy being caught up with Jungkook.  </p><p>“I don’t have an excuse.  I should not have…I…I really don’t like Namjoon as much as I should. I got him into this mess as well.  He’s been forced to go on leave…I chose to be let go.”</p><p>“Oh Yoongi…I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you. It’s just that Ju—”<br/>“Please don’t say his name.  He doesn’t like me.  I know it.  Ha…maybe he did this…”</p><p>Yoongi laughs it off as a joke, but suddenly your stomach doesn’t feel very good.</p><p>“Why would you say that? Do you think he would do something like this?” Nervously you question him, not wanting to play with the idea that he probably would do something like this if driven to it.</p><p>“I don’t know, ___.  It was just me talking…I mean…who knows… he does hate me.  He told me I would regret it if I talked to you…” Yoongi’s eyes take on a serious tone and the redness becomes more obvious when he opens his eyes wider. “Do you think he did this, ____?”</p><p>“I— I don’t know.” Months ago you would have said no, but the way Jungkook behaved whenever you were around Yoongi made you think that maybe he would be capable of something like this.  Not only that, but he was a photographer.  “Yoongi, how were the photos taken?  Were they from up close or…?”</p><p>Yoongi thought for a moment.  He had only seen them quickly, but there was no way anyone was <em>that</em> close to him. “I think they were from far away, but they were very clear…<em>too clear</em>..”</p><p>Again your stomach twists.  For someone to take photos that clear and clean from a distance had to be someone that was very familiar with a camera…a professional…who hated Yoongi.</p><p>“Yoongi…I think..maybe Jungkook ..who else would be able to accomplish such a task? No one else knew about you and Namjoon….no one has a vendetta against you…”</p><p>Your hands begin to shake in your lap, your nerves taking control of your body.  Yoongi notices and places his over your own. “Hey…it’s okay.  We don’t know for sure.  It could just be a coincidence.  It’s okay, ____.” He brings your hands up to his lips and kisses your knuckles sweetly. “Just ask him…I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”</p><p>Confused you shake your head in agreement. Even now, when he could have hated on Jungkook, he was being a supportive friend.  This is exactly why you were friends with him, and it makes you feel even more guilt.  “Yoongi, I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad friend.  Please forgive me. I should have been here for you.”  Now tears are falling from your eyes and Yoongi’s heart breaks. It had not been his intention for you to come to his house only to reveal that maybe your boyfriend had gotten him fired.  Pulling you into a tight hug, you both fall back onto the couch as Yoongi cuddles your tears away.</p><p>“Whatever it is, whatever happens…I’ll always be here for you, ____”</p><p>“I know, Yoongi…I know…”</p><p>___</p><p>Jungkook sulks on the bed wondering where you could have run off to.  His phone pings you at an address close to Yoongi’s house, but he wasn’t absolutely sure whether or not you were there.  If you did go there, it only meant that his plan had backfired.  You weren’t supposed to go to him, you were supposed to be away from him.  </p><p>Angrily, Jungkook stands and stomps on the floor, hands balled into fists. He needed to keep it cool or else you would get upset.</p><p>He tries to call you to see if you were okay…if you were on your way home, but you don’t answer.  Reaching up to rub his eyes in frustration, he doesn’t realize that he’s been crying.  Angrily he throws his phone against the floor shattering it into pieces.  How come he was never enough?  No matter how hard he tried or what he did, he was never enough.  Now even you had left him. </p><p>No one would be there for him, and it didn’t even matter any more.  All his life he’d worked hard to impress others, be his best so that he could receive the validation of his worth, but now you were proving to him the reasons why he wasn’t.  What could he do now?</p><p><em>“Think, THINK!”</em> Jungkook chants to himself over and over.  Something had to happen, something had to give.  A light comes on in his brain, and an idea blooms. You had to stay with him, no matter what it took.  Running out to his car, he gets in with no destination in mind. Driving down the dark roads, he imagines Yoongi kissing you..touching you..and his anger boils over. He just couldn’t take it anymore…you were his and his alone; no one else had rights to you.</p><p>His mind continuously plays tricks on him. Thoughts of you and Yoongi being together driving him to madness. He drives on seeking a quiet empty place to bring his plan to fruition. Reaching an empty parking lot, he reverses as far as he can before pressing the gas all the way down. Rage and emptiness in his eyes, a tree is all he can see before everything turns black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. illicit Photography-Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re a well respected university professor who assigns a portfolio project to your photography students, but your best student, Jungkook, doesn’t follow the rules very well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you had come to Yoongi’s house you didn’t expect to see him so broken.  He loved his career so much, and seeing him like this made you ache for him.  The worst part was that Jungkook wasn’t looking very good at the moment.  It was hard to say whether or not he would take things to such an extreme, but for some reason, you couldn’t deny it completely.  He had always been jealous of everyone, and keeping him under control was becoming a more difficult task.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>Yoongi, on the other hand, wasn’t full on blaming him.  The coincidence was too great to ignore, but he, an ever present light in your world, didn’t want to hurt you by pointing the finger.</p><p>“Let’s just see what happens.  I’ll ask the University where they got their source from, and then I’ll let you know.  Maybe there are other people out there who have it in for me?”  He chuckles at his lame attempt to lighten the mood, and you can’t help but to stroke his cheek gently.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Yoongi.  I really am.  If it turns out that—<em> if it’s true that</em>….”</p><p>“Hey, hey…<em>shh</em>.  It’s okay, ____. Let’s not go there.  When I find out the truth, I’ll let you know immediately.”</p><p>Hesitantly you nod your head and close your eyes when Yoongi’s finger comes up to swipe a stray hair from your face. Moments like these were exactly why you loved him.  Although Jungkook treated you like the most precious of jewels, Yoongi always made you feel safe. </p><p>As you continue to sit and talk with Yoongi an unknown number calls you on your cell.  Answering it, you’re shocked to find it’s the hospital.</p><p>“Hello, is this, _____?”</p><p>“Yes, this is her.”</p><p>“Are you related to Jungkook in any way? We found your number on his phone.”</p><p>“Did something happen to him? Is he okay?” </p><p>Worry etches your features at what you hear from the voice on the other end. Somehow Jungkook had been in an accident and you were the only contact he had on his phone. Once the conversation ends, you hang up and stand immediately, worrying Yoongi with your actions.</p><p>“What’s the matter, ____? Who was that?”</p><p>“It’s Jungkook…he’s at the hospital…he had an accident…I have to go.”</p><p>Rushing to grab your things, Yoongi grabs your hand, stealing your attention for a moment.</p><p>“Let me take you.  Please.  You can’t drive like this.”</p><p>You nod and watch as he grabs his keys and jacket.  Somehow this whole situation has now changed from his issue to Jungkook’s.</p><p>The entire drive to the hospital is silent.  Yoongi tries to focus on the road, but it’s incredibly hard when he can hear your heartbeat pounding in your chest.  The way you loved this man boggled him, but he would never say so.  You were your own person, and more than capable of making your own decisions.  Right now, however, was not a good time to focus on the negative.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arriving at the hospital you’re quick to find the receptionist.  “I’m here for Jungkook.  I was called to come quickly.  Please tell me where he is.”</p><p>Getting  the room number, you make your way to the elevator. Just as you’re about to step in, you turn to seek out Yoongi. You find that he stops just shy of the threshold, grabbing your hand before you have a chance to go in completely.  “Listen, this isn’t my place.  I’m going to wait down here.  Let me know if you want me to wait or leave once you’ve seen him.  I’ll be waiting.”</p><p><em>“Thank you.” </em>you whisper in a defeated tone. All day you had been dealing with problems left and right, and you felt like you were on a never-ending emotional roller coaster.You wanted him to be there with you, but you also knew why it would be a bad idea. Slowly, Yoongi steps back just as the elevator doors close in front of him. </p><p>Finding Jungkook’s room, you walk in only to see him lying still, cuts and bruises covering his beautiful face.  Unbridled tears start to flow from your eyes upon seeing him in such a state.  How in the world had he gotten into a car accident?  Maybe you shouldn’t have left him so abruptly. He always tended to act out of emotion, and you had set him off just before you left.  <em>Had he gotten into his car to come chase you down?  Had this been your fault?</em></p><p>Just as you get close to his bed, a nurse walks in scaring you half to death. She smiles at you before taking his vitals. “Is he going to be okay?” you question with tears in your eyes.</p><p>“He will be just fine.  He’s just resting. We’ve given him a sedative and pain reliever.  He was pretty lucky.  It could have been worse.” Hugging yourself you turn your vision back toward his form, watching how his breaths come in short pants.  Sitting next to him on the bed, you wait for the nurse to finish and leave.  </p><p>Once alone, you run your fingers over his face and hair trying to memorize his features.  Even though he was all bruised up, he looked like an angel… your angel.  Seeing him this way only hurt you even more knowing that you were still dealing with the inner turmoil that he might have had something to do with Yoongi’s situation.</p><p>Choking on a sob, you place your head on his chest in order to listen to the pleasing rhythm of his heartbeat. His love was all consuming, a drug you could never live without. A pang of guilt washes over you when you realize that you had been blaming him for something he wasn’t even awake to defend himself from.  He was so innocent, a fragile soul, and you were always too quick to persecute him. Kissing his soft cherry lips, you let the entire day catch up with you in that moment. You find that you can longer bear the weight of it, so you lie down next to him, letting sleep take over.</p><p>It’s the next morning when you feel a hand gently caressing your face.</p><p> “Kookie?”</p><p>Sitting up, you scan over his body checking for any obvious traumas like a mad woman. Jungkook smiles reassuringly, grabbing at your hands to still them against his chest.</p><p> “I’m fine.  Don’t worry. Look at me, noona”</p><p> Your thumb runs over his bottom lip gently, and you watch how his eyes close in delight.</p><p>“No you’re not. Look at your face.” The scratches weren’t deep, but they would leave a few scars. “You silly boy. What happened?”</p><p>“It was just a small accident.” he chuckles and it annoys you.  How could he act like this wasn’t a big deal when your heart was in your throat?</p><p>“It doesn’t look that way.  How could you even say that?” </p><p> You start to worry over him again, adjusting his blankets and pillows, and the action brings Jungkook to life making him realize that his plan seems to have worked. Sure he may have bruised a couple of ribs and busted his lip, but that was easier to heal than a broken heart.</p><p>“I was driving and a deer ran out in front of me.  It was surreal. Somehow I turned away, but not fast enough to keep me from hitting a tree.” He lied.</p><p>“Oh, Kookie.  I was so worried. When I got here…I thought …”  Tears start to slips from the corner of your eyes, but Jungkook is quick to swipe them away. “There’s no need to cry, baby.  I’m here.” Pulling you onto his chest, you hug him tight, wishing away all the confused feelings and pain.  When he got better you would talk with him, but for now, you would help him heal.</p><p>—-</p><p>A few weeks had passed, and Jungkook was already doing well.  His body was pretty much healed except for his fractured ribs.  For all of Jungkook’s recovery time, you were there to help him with his baths and meals, and any other needs he had.  There was no one else, but you.  Jimin was on vacation with his family when he heard the news, but Jungkook assured him that he was fine, and that he wouldn’t need for him to come back. You took care of everything, and Jungkook was living it up.  </p><p>Not once had you brought up Yoongi or the possibility of Jungkook’s involvement.  There was no need to bring it up. In all honesty, you were still waiting for Yoongi to get back to you, and since he hadn’t, it only meant there was no reason for it. Yoongi had not called you, nor had he visited. You assumed it was because he was giving you the time you needed to help Jungkook in his recovery.</p><p>Jungkook’s plan to distract you, although extreme, had worked.  All of your attention was solely placed on him.  It was the best time he’s had with you since the beginning of your relationship.  Even after work, you would rush home so he wasn’t  alone for too long. Almost everyday you called him twice, and made sure to ask him what he wanted for dinner. He finally had you all to himself, just as he’s always wanted. Although he had to sacrifice missing  a few weeks of school, you were able to provide him another temporary leave, which only set him back a little time.  </p><p>Having so much work to catch up on, you both settle in the living room to be less distracted. You watch as he lie on the couch finishing off a project just so he wouldn’t get too far behind. Getting back to your work, you try not to let him distract you with the way a cute little pout forms on his face when he’s deep in concentration.  Typing away, you can’t help when your eyes slide back over to his form from head to toe.  The last time you were both together physically was too long ago, and seeing him flat on his back in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants was really trying you.  </p><p>Physically, he looked perfect, but you knew he was not allowed to exert himself.  Shifting in your seat, you glance back at your screen when you hear a small chuckle coming from his lips.</p><p>“I can hear your thoughts from here, noona.” Rolling your eyes, you turn to see his large smile and crinkled eyes.  “Very funny, smarty pants.  Aren’t you supposed to be finishing your project for school?”</p><p>He sits up carefully, sliding the laptop over to the side table. “Yes, but it’s a little hard to concentrate when your gorgeous eyes keep distracting me. What do you need, <em>baby</em>?” He crosses his arms over his broad chest and your throat goes dry. “I don’t need anything.  I’m just tired, that’s all.”</p><p>“Come here, noona.” He reaches his hands out to you, quickly changing from large man to baby boy. His eyes beckon you, and like a moth to a flame, you follow his request.</p><p>When you go to him, he grabs your hand pulling you forward, but you hesitate. “I can’t. I might hurt you.”</p><p>“You’d never hurt me. Just sit, that’s it. I wanna feel you near me.”  He pulls you forward so that you straddle his thighs.  Bringing his arms up, he tucks them behind his head and lies there like temptation itself. </p><p>“I want a kiss, noona.  I miss you.” Tipping your head to the right, you give him a skeptical look before ever so carefully dipping down to kiss him. Tenderly you peck his lips a few times before sitting back up, but Jungkook is quick to lock you in place.  His move causes you to place your hands against his chest and he winces. “Oh no!  I’m so sorry…puppy…I–”</p><p>“I’m okay, noona.  It was my fault, please don’t worry.”  He pulls your face back down to his own and resumes kissing you innocently. You both exchange sweet kisses for a few minutes until you feel him shifting underneath you.  Lost in the moment, you gasp when he bucks up seeking some sort of friction to the now growing erection you can feel between your thighs. Jungkook takes the opportunity to slip in his tongue, efficiently dominating your own.</p><p>Hands buried in you hair,  his actions make you needy, wanting more, but knowing you can’t have it. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…I wish I could be inside of you.” His words heat you up, a rush of arousal flowing down your pussy.  “Kookie, you shouldn’t say things like that.  Especially now.”</p><p>“Why not, noona? I really want you so bad.  Let me have you.”</p><p>His voice is velvety soft, the vibrations in his chest making it more seductive.  “You know we can’t.  You’ll hurt yourself, and then we’ll end up in the hospital again.”</p><p>He huffs a heavy breath out of his nose and drops his arms to your hips. You chuckle at the cute way he seems defeated.  “But I’m so <em>harrrrd…nooooonaaa</em>..” Gripping your hips harshly. He tugs you forward rubbing your core against his rock hard member.  The tights you had on did nothing to protect you from the feel of him, and the moan you slip out has Jungkook reeling.</p><p>“<em>FUCK</em>…noona.  Help me…”</p><p>You feel extremely sad that he is in such a state, and you miss him just as much. One of your hands travels over his chest and up his neck until it reaches his lips. “Open your mouth.”</p><p>Quickly he obeys, not even questioning your actions.  Slowly you slip in three fingers enjoying the sensation of his tongue once he wraps his lips around them.  Salaciously he sucks on them  while your cunt throbs in anguish.</p><p>“So dirty, puppy.  Who taught you to be so rude?”</p><p>Eyes full of pure sin, he looks up at you and smiles before letting them go.</p><p>Slipping them past the band of your tights, you find your swollen nub, rubbing it urgently with the saliva Jungkook provided. He simply lies there watching you intently as you throw your head back when you hit just the right nerve.</p><p>Rolling your hips in response, Jungkook bites his bottom lip in order to restrain himself from crying out. Slipping your fingers lower, you slide them in carefully, mixing his spit with your essence. </p><p>He can’t take the way you look sitting on him, hands in your cunt, body desperate and needy. You quicken your pace,  grinding onto his length voraciously, seeking relief to the feverish heat building in your core.</p><p>Sliding a hand up your shirt, Jungkook pinches your nipple sending a new wave of arousal down to your heat. As you buck faster…faster…faster, he feels himself losing control. He can see how much you want to come, and it makes him ravenous. Needing to feel him, you remove your shirt and bra tossing them to the other side of the room. The vision of your breasts before him has his throat going dry.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s been so long, noona. Come here.”</p><p>Pulling you down, he wraps his lips around a nipple and tugs. Teasingly, he nips with his teeth and then soothes it over with his warm tongue. The shock waves being sent to your cunt are overwhelming. His hand splayed across your back allows him the control to pull you forward and further into his mouth. He switches to the other breast giving it the same attention it deserves. </p><p>Your juices are dripping through your panties, and you’re sure he can feel it. Eagerly he presses himself against your center drawing out the sweetest whimpers he’s ever heard.</p><p>“Oh.. shit… <em>yesss… oh please, pleaseee</em>.”</p><p>As he licks and teases your nipples, you both rut against each other like deprived lovers. </p><p>“Stop!<em> Kookie….stop</em>…”</p><p>He does what you ask hesitantly, hands still holding onto your back tightly. “I need to feel you, but I don’t want you hurting yourself, baby.” you say breathlessly.</p><p>“I trust you.” he whispers and he obediently stills as he watches you slide his sweats down over his lean hips. <em>The little fucker wasn’t wearing underwear.</em> </p><p>“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”</p><p>He presses both lips together in an attempt to hide his smile, but you pinch his nipple in retaliation. “Owwww!”</p><p>“That’s what you deserve. You’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys get punished.”</p><p>Moving back you tuck his legs up and cross them so you could sit between them. </p><p>“Whatever happens, puppy, you are not to come. Is that understood?”</p><p>His eyebrows shoot up quickly unsure if he wants to agree to this when he is already so close, but he surrenders easily when he sees you remove your pants and underwear. Sitting on your haunches and back in your place, you bend forward and swallow Jungkook’s entire cock down to the hilt once, before coming back up quickly.</p><p>He doesn’t have time to adjust and when he feels your throat constrict in that instance, he feels like he’s already going to lose his mind. </p><p>“Please…don’t…I can’t—“</p><p>Bringing your hand up, you place your pointer finger on your lips to quiet him down. Right after, however, you turn your hand to lick your entire palm. Moving it down, you wrap it at the base of his cock and squeeze.</p><p>“Eyes on me, baby. No where else…”</p><p>Jungkook struggles with the way your hand feels gripping him so tightly. When you start to stroke his cock, he bucks up uncontrolled. “Bad boy!” you chastise excited that you get to tease him further. Moving to his tip, you begin to jerk him quickly, tormenting him with every stroke. He cries out and pleads, but you don’t stop until you know he’s about to cum. Before he does, however, you once again wrap your hand around his base and squeeze tightly.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking filthy boy. Look at you, doing everything your noona says. Who gave you permission to come? So fucking soft, baby… <em>and all for me</em>.”</p><p>Giving him a few moments to calm himself, you dip forward to kiss the tip of his cock and lick his frenulum. Lowering your mouth, you spit, letting it fall past your lips to slide down his anus. </p><p>Jungkook tenses knowing what you will do, but he’s afraid to disappoint you. “<em>Noona,</em> please…I’ll cum.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Moving your other hand to his puckered hole, you start to tease at the entrance. Slowly pushing in the tip of your finger, you once again move your other hand up his cock, and quickly stroke his red swollen head. His tears flow as he shuts his eyes in an attempt to will himself into submission.</p><p>He looks so fucking beautiful you almost come at the sight. Removing yourself from him completely, he whimpers out.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn, puppy.”</p><p>Jungkook waits on the couch working on catching his breath.  You always knew how to make him fall apart.  Anything you asked of him, anything …he would do…just for you.</p><p>You walk into your room and pull out a satin bag that you hadn’t brought out since before him.  Opening it, you see your brilliantly pink encrusted plug.  It’s not too thick, but  it’s width is enough to bring pleasure.  Coming back to the living room, you watch as Jungkook’s glazed eyes follow your naked form. You come to sit back in the spot you were in before, and then pull out the surprise from the bag.  Jungkook’s eyes grow wide as saucers when your unsaid words float in the air.  “W-what’s that for, noona?”</p><p>“Will you be a good boy for me, hmm? Will you help your noona feel good.”</p><p>Bringing the plug to your cunt, you slather your arousal all over it, making it nice and wet.  Adding some extra lube to it, you bring up Jungkook’s hand and place it on his palm. He sits up carefully, allowing you to straddle his hips so that your knees prop you up.  Moving his hand closer, you drag the plug between your folds a few times while guiding his hands. Finally sliding it back further, you let go when only Jungkook’s hand can reach.  </p><p>Rotating your hips, you adjust yourself so that your hands grab your ass in order to open yourself up. Slowly you push yourself down onto the object he holds in his hand.  With as much control as he can, he turns his wrist a bit to help you settle onto it completely. Turning away from him, you place your ass in his view, the pink bling drawing him in. He loves the way it looks so perfectly nestled inside of you. You shimmy your ass for good measure and he groans. “Why are you so fucking perfect?” Turning to lie down, you lean back until your head finds the arm rest. Spreading  your legs open, you lewdly beckon him with your eyes.</p><p> “Sit.” you command, and he does so immediately, eyes glued to your glistening cunt.  The bits of sparkle shine at random drawing his eyes back and forth.  He doesn’t know where to look so overwhelmed with the view.  Your hands are now on your breast and cunt, making him dizzy with need.  Grinding your palm to your center, you mewl throwing your head back, gyrating your hips at the sensation.  Jungkook feels helpless wanting so badly to help you, but not wanting to be reprimanded. He tries to touch you, but you’re quick to stop him. “Uh uh.  I said sit. Hands on your thighs.  Watch me, <em>Koooookie</em>….”</p><p>Sinking your fingers into your wanting cunt, Jungkook’s eyes follow wishing for it to be his fingers deep inside of you. You whine out his name like sweet nectar on your lips as you thrust and roll your fingers in all the right angles.  Pulling at your nipples, you draw your bottom lip in with your teeth, and give Jungkook the most fucked out expression you could muster.</p><p>“Tell me how much you want me.  Talk to me, baby.  Help me cum.”</p><p>“Fuck, noona. I’m so hard. I want to touch you<em> sooo </em>bad.  I promise I’ll be a good boy for you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? How good baby? Would you eat out your noona so good?  Would you lap it all up, puppy?”</p><p>“Shit…I’m so hard…<em>fuck</em>…please let me taste you.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Jungkook is visibly upset, but the cuteness never fades and it only riles you up even more.  His eagerness was always your weakness and the very reason you were even together now.</p><p>“Spit on my cunt, baby.”  Beyond comprehension he quickly moves down towards your center, and just the smell of you has his eyes rolling to the back of his head.  He can taste you on his lips though he isn’t even really.  A light dribble falls onto your clit and you’re quick to rub it all over your sensitive nub. Quickly you press faster and faster until your thighs clench and your stomach coil bursts.</p><p>You come hard, squeezing your eyes shut as your arm gets trapped between your thighs.</p><p>Jungkook sits there weakly, watching you come undone and torturing his senses. When your high comes down, you open your eyes only to see puppy eyes staring back at you, with a lip upturned into a snarl.  Baby boy was mad.</p><p>“Hey, hey…” You sit up, running your hands up his chest until your reach his beautiful long hair.  Tugging it back gently, you nip little love bites up his neck and over his chin. He wants to be angry at having had to watch you take care of yourself without his help, but the way your lips feel against his skin has him changing his attitude.</p><p>“Such a bratty baby. It’s your turn now, puppy.” Pushing him back gently, he falls back to his original position. “Don’t you move a muscle.  I don’t want you to hurt your ribs again, okay?”</p><p>He agrees and you quickly come to fit him between your thighs.  Reaching back you remove the plug, showing Jungkook just how good it made you feel.  Grabbing his length, you center him just right, with his head pressing deliciously against your anus.</p><p>He looks shocked, unable to process what’s happening. Slowly you sink down onto him, and he clenches his teeth with a growl.  You’re so tight and he can’t bear the way you feel on his aching cock.  He’s already been teased so much that he was ready to blow his load.  This sensation was too much. </p><p>“<em>Noona…Noooona..nooonnaa….ahhhh</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t want you to stop, but he can’t take much more.  When you roll your hips and pull up, a guttural moan reverberates through his chest.  He looks so sweet and pliable, falling apart with just a simple roll of your hips.  You love him like this, so desperate and needy.</p><p>Up and down you pull him in, using his shoulders for support.  Jungkook brings a hand down to your center, wanting so badly for you to come once more before he can no longer hold himself back. “One more time, noona. Come with me.”</p><p>His thumb finds its place and he knows he’s done it right when your head falls back onto your shoulders. Slowly he rolls over your clit while you fuck him into oblivion. Unable to take it anymore, you come again, this time taking him with you.  His load is heavy from weeks of being deprived.  He empties himself completely into your spent hole. Falling over and onto his frame, he whimpers when you hurt him. </p><p>“Oh jeez…I’m so sorry, baby.”  </p><p>He chuckles out humored  by your carelessness, but he can’t blame you. “It was worth it.” he says smiling.  You kiss him sweetly, softly caressing his face with your thumb.  “Yes it was, baby…yes it was…”</p><p>____</p><p>It was over a cup of coffee on a beautiful Sunday morning that you received a text message from Yoongi. Jungkook was sitting across from you eating his cereal peacefully, and you notice how his eyes darted towards your phone. Picking it up,  you scan the message quickly, and the smile on your face disappears. </p><p><b>[Yoongi]:</b> “Hey it’s me, I am sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with you urgently. I have confirmed our suspicions about Jungkook.”</p><p>Swallowing your coffee dryly, you feel it travel down coming to settle in your stomach like a ton of bricks. Looking away from your phone and then back at Jungkook, your heart skips at the sweet innocent smile he sends you.</p><p>“Who was that?”  Bringing the coffee back up to your lips you think for a moment before speaking. “It was Yoongi.” Quietly you watch his response while peering over your coffee cup. It was strange that in all the time you had been with him, you never stopped to watch him react when you mentioned your friend’s name. His face had dropped almost instantly.</p><p>Jungkook took in the sharpest breath before slowly exhaling through his nose. “What does he want?” he questions, shooting up an eyebrow.</p><p> “Jungkook,  I need to speak with him, he’s just told me some worrisome news.”</p><p>“About what?” Jungkook quickly questions, his heart immediately seizing up and constricting in  his chest at the implications of your statement. He wasn’t going to say it first, but the look on your face already condemned him. </p><p>As if a switch had been turned on, Jungkook immediately changes his face into a soft worried angel.  “What did he say? Is everything okay?” Sliding his hands forward, he attempts to reach for you, but you slide back away from him just enough to trigger him.</p><p>“ Kookie did you…?”  You try to say the words, bring them out into the light, but the look of fear on his face makes it hard for you to do so. His plump bottom lip is tucked adorably behind his cute bunny teeth. The beauty mark you’ve kissed a thousand times clearly visible as he juts out his trembling chin, tears already welling in his eyes.</p><p>“Jungkook please don’t do that. Just listen to me. Just answer this question for me, please.”</p><p>You just need to know, need him to say it, but you’re also afraid to hear it. Taking another deep breath, you try to question him again. </p><p>“Jungkook were you responsible for Yoongi’s termination?”</p><p> Your heart is beating rapidly in your chest, and it feels like the entire weight of the world is pressing upon it. A single tear rolls down his cheek and for whatever reason, you feel like a monster. </p><p>He doesn’t speak, the tension in the air making it clear that he was stressed.  Shifting a bit in his chair, he tucks a leg underneath him, and draws his sleeves forward over his knuckles. The entire scene makes you weak. You can’t believe that someone like him, so sweet,  loving, and genuine might do something like that.</p><p>“Kookie,  I asked you a question.  Did you or did you not have something to do with it?”</p><p>Bringing up a hand, he begins to chew on the nail of his thumb, mumbling something quietly. You tip your head to the side trying to hear him better. “What did you say?”</p><p>He only does the same thing again, so you pull his hand away and repeat the question once more. A soft <em>“yes”</em> slips past his pretty lips and you stop breathing. </p><p>“What? Why would you–”</p><p>“I didn’t do it to get him fired. He was being careless. I had to watch out for you. He’s always trying to manipulate you and take you away from me. I’m sure he was just using Namjoon to try and make you jealous so that you would leave me and go to him.”</p><p> You’re left speechless as he continues to spew out word vomit. You know the shock on your face is obvious because he doesn’t stop speaking. He seems to be slowly losing his mind as he rambles on about how he only does this for<em> you</em>, when you never asked him to do it in the first place. </p><p>When you don’t speak he panics, needing to hear your soft words of reassurance, but they don’t come. “Please say something…<em> please</em>, I love you. I love you so much.”</p><p>“Stop, Kookie… just stop. I don’t want to hear it. This is not the first time that you try and excuse your actions. You can’t just destroy someone’s life because you have suspicions about their intentions. You don’t know Yoongi like I do. He’s always been a good friend.”</p><p>“But,<em> I’m </em>your friend. Why do you need another friend when I’m here? I could be your friend all the time. I’d do anything for you. I would do anything for you…. I have done anything for you.”</p><p>He’s desperate now, nails clinging to the slippery surface of the dining room table leaving small scratches behind as he continuously pleads and begs you, but somewhere along the line your mind went blank. Shutting down, you stop listening.</p><p>“Jungkook, I don’t know what’s going on, but this has happened too many times. I’m not sure who to believe anymore, and I don’t think that this relationship is good for us….it isn’t …healthy.”</p><p>Jungkook looks up at you, lashes fluttering, but the sweet, pure, innocent boy that you’ve always loved doesn’t look so pure and innocent anymore. </p><p>For some reason his usual manipulation doesn’t work, and you can’t quite explain why. Maybe you were tired of making excuses for him–or maybe you secretly knew…. you secretly knew all along, and you didn’t want to admit it. </p><p>“Noona,  I know that you don’t mean that. I love you so much, You know that I need you, and I would be nothing without you.” His tears are now coming down full force as he goes to stand to be by your side. </p><p>You jump up quickly, blocking his path with a chair. “Jungkook, I don’t think you understand. You’ve crossed the line too many times, and I can’t keep defending you. You’re hurting me…<em>hurting us</em>.”</p><p>At your words Jungkook’s eyes fly wide open.. “I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you. I would rather die than to hurt you … is that what you want, noona? Do you want me to <em>die</em>… because what you’re telling me right now feels like I’m dying. Why did you lie to me? You told me you would never leave me. You lied to me, and I don’t wanna be here if you aren’t with me. You’re a liar, noona!”</p><p> Irrationally, Jungkook stomps his feet, hands fisted in anger. </p><p>When he goes to move away, you try to reach for him, but he screams at you. You feel terrible. This has gotten way out of control, and now he was acting like a mad man. Storming off, he reaches out and starts swiping  at whatever furniture is in his path. Grabbing at his own hair he begins screaming at the top of his lungs, nose dripping and face flushed. “You lied!  You lied! You want me to die. <em>I’m going to die</em>.” His body slams against the wall, sliding down until his bottom hits the floor.</p><p>You stand there frozen, scared to approach him, but knowing you had to fan the flames before things got even worse.</p><p>“Kookie, don’t  say that. Don’t say things like that.”</p><p>He glances up with a pained expression.  “Why do you care, noona.  You don’t care! You wouldn’t even care if I hurt myself.” he shouts the words out, chest heaving, and tears falling. His throat is raw, but he continues. </p><p>“You never loved me. You hate me!”  He stands abruptly, turning to run towards the kitchen.  You don’t know what the hell he’s doing or why he’s running, but you quickly chase after him.  Reaching him, you see him rummaging through the drawers in search of something, but you don’t know what.  Finding what he was looking for, he grabs a knife and points it at his chest. “Is this what you want? <em>Huh? You want me to die</em>?”</p><p>You freeze, hands up in the air, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“Kookie, please don’t do that.  Please put the knife down.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Angrily he moves the knife up further, a small trickle of blood forming on his white t-shirt. </p><p>Seeing the blood you panic, crying out in fear. “Please, baby. Please let the knife go.” At your broken voice, he freezes, letting the knife clatter to the floor. Instinctually, you run to  grab at his arms, squeezing them tightly.</p><p>You hug his body, pinching his arms at his sides with the little strength you have left. Crying against his chest, you beg him to stop. Jungkook smirks in secret and pretends to calm down. Slowly he starts dropping himself down onto the floor taking you with him.</p><p>“<em>Jungkook, please… please don’t do this… please don’t do things like that. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… please forgive me</em>.”</p><p>Falling on top of him, you grab his face between your hands, and start kissing him all over. You scramble to kiss away his pain, kiss away his fears…kiss away his tears. The entire time you’re chanting your apologies you realize that you could never live with yourself if you were responsible for him hurting himself. </p><p>He stops fidgeting in order to reach up and wrap his arms around your body, pulling you even closer. Dipping his head forward, he hides in the crook of your neck crying harder than before. “Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” He sounds broken, his pain spilling into your heart.</p><p>“I won’t, puppy …I won’t” You speak the words without thinking, only wanting to settle his nerves, but you were lying and you knew it. Rubbing over his hair, while he soaks your neck in tears, you knew what you had to do…what you should have done long ago.</p><p>____</p><p>While Jungkook slept soundly in the other room, you were on the phone conspiring with Yoongi.</p><p>“I’m scared. I don’t know what he’ll do.  Help me, Yoongi.”</p><p>Your voice cracks, breaking his heart into a million pieces.  He had tried to warn you, but love was a powerful thing.  “Don’t worry, ____. I’ll help you.”</p><p>Together you made a plan that would be in Jungkook’s best interest. Yoongi had made all the arrangements, and you were unsure of how it would all pan out. It wasn’t easy,  but with Yoongi’s support, you felt like you could go through with it.</p><p>The next morning came all too quickly. Yoongi texted you letting you know that he was down the block waiting for your confirmation text. Everything had been planned out except for Jungkook’s reaction.  You had opened the door quietly, letting the paramedics into your home before Jungkook woke up. You had hoped that maybe they could take him out silently, but just as he stepped into the living room, panic flooded his eyes.</p><p>“<em>No..nooo, </em>please please don’t do this. I need you. My god, no…. why is this happening? I love you noona, pleeeease.”</p><p>He starts to run, but they manage to catch him, dragging him out with a fight. The entire scene makes you nauseous. The last thing you wanted was for it to happen this way, but he left you no choice.  You follow them out, watching as they struggle to calm him down.  </p><p>Body shaking uncontrollably, you stand there as the paramedics throw Jungkook’s body into the back of the ambulance. His hands are now cuffed behind his back, but the flex of the muscles in his arms made it clear that he was was angry.  You know he wants to use force, but his arms have been retrained to the gurney. He cannot reach the door, nor you.</p><p>When he turns to look at you, you break down. Pure anguish and betrayal is written all over his face, and as you watch them inject something into his arm, you drop to the ground, banging your knees against the sidewalk. Completely overwhelmed, you cry harder and deeper than you’ve ever cried before. Your breaths come in short pants, until the world starts to spin….. eventually turning black.</p><p>___</p><p>Yoongi had been there the entire time, though he hadn’t watched the whole thing go down. In secret he hid in his car until he saw the ambulance drive off.  Your promised text never came, so he began to worry. Unable to wait any longer, he had pulled up to your driveway only to find your lifeless body on the ground and he immediately thought the worst.  </p><p>Taking you up in his arms, he cradled you close, wishing he could wipe away the pain, but he knew that would be impossible. You needed time and he would give you that. The entire night he waited for you to open your eyes, just to be sure you were okay,  but your body seemed drained of all life. You slept for three days straight and Yoongi began to worry. The next morning he was unable to wait any longer. </p><p>“Good morning.”  A voice you recognize wakes you from your sleep.  Opening your heavy laden eyes, you see a coffee mug in your direct line of site.  Turning to find the source, you see Yoongi sitting next to you with a bright and friendly smile. “Hey, you were out for a bit there.”  </p><p>Sitting up slowly, you grab the welcoming cup from his hand. “I’m okay.  Just tired.”</p><p>“That’s understandable, love. You hungry?”</p><p>You shake your head no, and Yoongi knows he shouldn’t push. It was normal to lose one’s appetite after such a traumatic experience.</p><p>Your head begins to pound as the memories come pouring back into your mind. The biggest thing you remember was the look in Jungkook’s eyes when the ambulance doors closed.  Shivering slightly, Yoongi notices and brings the blanket up higher on your frame.  “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” you answer all too quickly. It wasn’t a lie.  There were so many emotions coursing through you at the moment, and not one of them was enough to express what you were truly feeling.</p><p>As he sat there watching your strained features,the dark circles prominent under your eyes, he felt like shit for not having intervened sooner.  “Well, if you need anything I’ll be right over here.” Leaving you to your thoughts, you spend the rest of the day in your room, alone.</p><p>____</p><p>Soon days turned into weeks,  weeks into months, and months into years.  It took you a long time to get over Jungkook, but Yoongi had been there for you every step of the way.  He stayed with you when you were at your lowest point, and helped you dig yourself back out from the dark hole you were trapped in.  Five years later, he was still there. In fact, he was the best decision you had ever made in your life.  All of the past behind you, you both moved forward together. Yoongi started teaching music the high school, and not too long after that, he had asked you to marry him to which you quickly said yes.</p><p>Everything felt right in the world, every detail in its perfect place. Walking along the streets with Jimbles at your side, you smile at how big he’s gotten. You didn’t have the heart to get rid of him. Keeping him with you somehow helped you heal. Even Yoongi agreed to you keeping him. He even let him be the ring bearer at your wedding.  You smile reminiscing the day like it was yesterday, remembering how Yoongi’s face glowed when he saw you coming down the aisle. It was the happiest day of your life. And just like that, you were both coming up on your one year anniversary. Due to <em>that</em> fact, you were currently in search of an anniversary gift.</p><p>Basking in the beauty of the night, you trudge along the strip, pulling your scarf tighter when the crisp fall air hits your face. Without warning, you’re being pulled by the dog leash in the direction of a random store front. Jimbles begins panting and whining, sniffing at the entrance as if in search of something familiar. Looking up, you notice it’s a photography studio. </p><p>“Good idea, puppy.  Maybe we could get our portrait done.”</p><p>Standing back, you take in the sign completely, your heartbeat suddenly speeding up at the name you see. <em>“Jeon Studios”</em> shines brightly before you in beautifully scripted letters. Your heart rate increases at the possibility that this could be <em>his</em> studio.  You hadn’t heard much about him after the incident, letting time heal all wounds, but strangely enough you were curious.  </p><p>Before your hand could grab the handle, you turn away quickly. “Stop being an idiot, ____.”</p><p>Pulling on the leash, you tug the dog away, trying with all your might to distance yourself from the possibility of seeing Jungkook again.  “Come on, Jimbles…stop pulling….”</p><p>Making it a few steps, you hear a bell ring, indicating the door to the studio has opened.  “_____? ”</p><p>Closing your eyes to the familiar sound of his voice, you lift your shoulders in an attempt to hide your face. The dog on the other hand went crazy with joy, trying his hardest to run towards the source of his excitement. Unable to hold onto him any longer, you let his leash slip past your fingers.</p><p>Upon hearing laughter, you turn to see Jungkook being attacked in slobbery kisses.  His eyes are shut in pure bliss as Jimbles continues to jump up to gift him wet kisses. Unsure of how to proceed you begin to call the dog back, begging him to return to you so that you could run away.</p><p>Jungkook reacts to your voice, now having confirmed that it was indeed you who was holding his dog. “____, it’s been so long.  How are you?”</p><p>He walks up to you holding onto the leash, reaching it out to you skittishly.  You grab it from his hand, not missing the way his fingers curled in order to touch your own. “Jungkook! Wow. It’s been…a long time.  I’m doing well, and you?”</p><p>He smiles at your nervous tick, a habit you hadn’t let go of since the first time he came into your office at the University. “I’m doing well, too. You look great.” He scans over your features, eyes landing on your wedding band branded finger.  “Thank you, so do you.  I see you finally opened your studio.”</p><p>“Yeah…I did. I told you I would.” He bites his lip nervously working the flesh between his teeth.  All this time he worked on healing and moving on, having begun his own business successfully.  The last thing he expected was to see you again.  “So, you’re married?”</p><p>His words throw you for a loop, unsure of how he knew, but when he points to your finger, you relax your shoulders. “Ah…yes.. I am.”  The unspoken question lingers between you both as if he already knew the answer to the question he wanted to ask.  Stepping closer, he tries to restrain the urge to touch you, but you were too quick. “It was nice seeing you again, Jungkook, but I– I’ve gotta go. You take care.” With a wave of your hand you walk off, dragging the poor dog behind you.  You don’t look back, too afraid of the look you might see on Jungkook’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, see you—” He never finishes his words as you hurry to get away from him. He chuckles at how you haven’t really changed.  It was funny how all of this went down. He couldn’t believe his luck. Out of all the possible ways he could have run into you, it was you who ran into him. It reminded him of the time he walked  into your lecture for the first time.  He knew then what he knows now.  You and he were destined.  </p><p>Pulling the collar of his jacket up over his ears, he turns to lock his studio doors.  Glancing back towards your direction, he catches the moment when you look back at him, and he smiles slyly.  He was never really good at following rules, anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please stay tuned for the two part Epilogue "Illicit Intentions"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>